Au Clair de Lune
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Première fanfic HGSS de ma création officiellement publiée... Résumé inclu... A savourer comme si vous mangiez du Nutella avec les doigts... lol
1. Acte I

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : comme vous le savez, cette fic date déjà de quelques temps. A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore de correctrice et mon style était moins bon qu'à présent. J'ai donc décidé de donner un nouveau souffle à ma fic – vu que la seconde partie tarde à s'écrire. Si certaines corrections relèveront de la grammaire – notamment dans ce chapitre avec les confusions imparfait/passé simple/présent – ou même de simple mise en page et de ponctuation, d'autres seront plus une question de style et de syntaxe. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces petits changements – si vous avez le courage de relire ma fic, lol.  
****BONNE LECTURE.**

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**(Je vais ajouter une rubrique 'mise à jour' dans la 'pré-fic' ou 'partie 0')

**Pairing**** :** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape (HGSS)  
**Avertissement :** T, pour violence et termes adultes, vocabulaire relativement correct.  
**Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve en retenue pour des raisons inconnues, au fur et à mesure, vous découvrirez pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce que Snape vient faire là-dedans ? Et qu'est-ce qui fait de cette fanfiction une romance HGSS ? Suspense, romance, animagus ... Ca promet ! (7ème année, ne tient pas compte du tome 6 et 7)  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK Rowling, cette fanfiction est ma propriété.  
**Note**** de l'Auteur :** Dans cette fic, Rogue n'existe pas, vous allez me dire, comment je vais faire une fic avec lui comme personnage principal alors ? Et bien j'utilise son nom d'origine, à savoir Snape... Je vais souvent changer de narrateur mais cela restera quand même clair (du moins, je l'espère). Malgré tout, on saura leurs pensées en italique. BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Au ****Clair de Lune**

**Acte**** I**

Je frissonnai. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour passez la nuit.

« Hagrid !! »

J'ai eu beau l'appeler, personne ne me répondit ; personne ne vint me chercher. La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de faire une bêtise pareille... Je devais avoir perdu l'esprit ; mais même si j'avais été réellement folle, Snape m'aurait punie de toute façon...

La noirceur de la Forêt Interdite était vraiment effrayante et j'avançais, les bras enroulés autour de mon corps gelés, à pas saccadés et hésitants.

J'entendis au loin un loup hurler pour appeler ses confrères et cela me fit directement penser à ce pauvre Remus.

Sa transformation durant ma troisième année me revint en tête et je frissonnai, plutôt de peur que de froid. Je continuai à avancer tout en espérant de toutes mes forces ne pas me retrouver face à face avec l'un d'eux.

Pourquoi cette forêt est-elle si grande ? Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici ! J'étais vraiment très fatiguée. Je m'allongeai le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Le froid était tellement intense qu'il transperça ma peau comme des milliers de couteaux aiguisés. Personne ne viendra. Personne ne me retrouvera. Personne ne voudrait qu'on me retrouve. Tout le monde serait soulagé de ma mort. Tout le monde me hait.

C'est un désespoir immense qui m'enveloppa et remplaça la douleur physique par la douleur d'un coeur qui saignait. Personne ne m'aimait donc sur cette planète ? Apparemment.

Je n'avais plus aucun espoir.

J'avais envie de mourir.

Le tronc d'arbre était rugueux et rendit rapidement mon dos douloureux. Mais je l'avais cherché...

Mais soudain, un cri de loup se fit entendre, il était tout proche. Mon coeur s'emballa quand j'en vis sortir un énorme d'entre les arbres. Une sueur froide parcourut mon échine alors que la bête s'approchait de moi.

Je regardai une dernière fois mes poignets meurtris, dernier souvenir d'un professeur violent, puis, intérieurement, je fis mes prières... Je fermai les yeux avec force, attendant que ce loup me mangeât ; je pensai intérieurement à tout ce qui c'était passé récemment.

J'ouvris à peine les yeux, juste pour avoir le temps de sentir un loup fondre sur moi et planter ses griffes dans mon corps déjà bien meurtri, regrettant déjà mes dernières bêtises, qui, je le sentais, allaient me coûter la vie...

_**Flash back **_

Hermione travaillait tranquillement à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondors sur un devoir de runes anciennes quand quelqu'un l'appela et la fit sursauter tellement son niveau de concentration la coupait du reste du monde.

« Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? »

_Ron__..._ Depuis un bon bout de temps, les autres parlaient de tout et de rien, jouant à des jeux de gamins... mais Ron avait quitté le cercle et c'était avancé vers elle.

« Quoi ? Si vous voulez me faire participer à un de vos jeux débiles, c'est non, » Ron ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa, « Et si c'est pour me demander mon aide, ne comptez pas sur moi ! »

Ron ferma la bouche, il devait être déçu qu'Hermione lui réponde si catégoriquement.

« Oh, attend Hermione ! Tu ne sais pas encore ce que j'allais te proposer. »

Elle se tourna vers ses devoirs avant de lancer brusquement un « Ca ne m'intéresse pas » tout aussi catégorique que le reste de ses paroles précédentes. Mais Ron était têtu.

« Laisse-moi au moins t'exposer les faits ! »

Elle regarda au loin avant de poser sa plume sur la table et de se tourner vers lui. Poussant un énorme soupir et croisant les jointures de ses mains, elle lui dit :

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà : on aurait besoin de ton aide pour jouer un sale tour à Snape pour toute ses années insupportables qu'il nous a fait subir. »

Elle trouvait que faire payer Snape était tout à fait juste. Elle lui demanda prestement de continuer.

« On pensait verser une potion indétectable dans son jus de citrouille demain matin : il se retrouverait en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde. »

Elle se concentra ; il existait bien une potion de ce genre qu'elle avait découverte en feuilletant quelques livres pour se distraire et parfaire sa connaissance. Mais certains des ingrédients ne pouvaient ce trouver facilement à Poudlard que dans...

« L'armoire de Snape ! Mais vous êtes fous !! »

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

« Oh, allez Mione ! Ca vaut le coup de prendre le risque ! »

« Et puis tu l'as déjà fait ! » Ajouta Ron.

« Mais ce n'était que pour des circonstances spéciales ! Trouvez la Chambre des Secrets, par exemple, ça c'est important ! »

_Je ne suis pas vraiment contre l'idée de ridiculiser __Snape, mais à cette heure, il doit être dans ses appartements_, pensa-t-elle.

« Et comment je fais pour voler les ingrédients s'il est dans la pièce à côté ? Hein ? »

_Je suis vraiment furax contre eux, plus les années passent, moins ils sont raisonnables ces deux-là, mais les autres ne les encouragent pas beaucoup__..._

« Ben, » Harry parut gêné, « on s'était dit que tu pourrais le... »

Son cerveau décoda sa phrase avant qu'il l'ait finie.

« LE CHARMER !! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADES !! »

« Oh ! Calme-toi, Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron.

Elle les regarda avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle était capable de leur montrer mais ils ne parurent pas impressionnés.

_Il faudrait que je revoie ça..._

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de finalement conclure :

« Tu as une dette envers nous Mione ! Nous t'avons appris à jouer au Quiddicht ! »

_Aïe, la je suis coincée._

« Allez Hermione ! »

L'encouragèrent les autres.

« Ok... »

Tous sautèrent de joie.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter. »

Elle rangea ses affaires et partit se préparer

_Il me faudra plus qu'un uniforme pour charmer Snape... Mon dieu je suis folle !_

Un peu plus tard, Hermione descendit lentement les marches qui menaient à la sale commune. Les autres étaient toujours là et l'attendait. Elle avait été subtile et avait caché son corps avec sa robe de sorcier. Les autres l'encouragèrent et elle sortit de la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle frissonnait dans le couloir des cachots. Elle était à la fois excitée par ce petit manège, mais aussi effrayée par la réaction de Snape quand il se réveillerait et qu'elle ne serait plus là. Elle avait étalé sur ses lèvres un baume à lèvres d'un rouge accrocheur ; c'était en fait un puissant somnifère lorsqu'il était en contact avec les lèvres de l'autre personne.

_Réserve personnelle de baume à lèvres. Créations uniques dans leur genre..._

Elle étouffa un rire.

Elle arriva devant la porte qui menait aux appartements de Snape. Etant Préfète en Chef, elle avait quelques ressources...

Elle leva et replia son poing. Elle avait imaginé bien des scénarii et s'empressa de choisir celui qui lui convenait. Son choix accomplit, elle frappa énergiquement contre de le bois de la porte.

Un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et après quelques secondes, la personne se leva – elle entendit une chaise grincer – et ouvrit la porte.

Snape se tenait simplement en face d'elle, un regard méprisant la transperçant.

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous frappez à ma porte à une heure pareille ? » Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa son professeur à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le Maître des Potions ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et n'arrivait même pas à résister à cette jeune femme qui le poussait violemment dans le canapé après avoir refermé brusquement la porte.

Elle recula de deux pas et passa ses doigts sur les boutons de sa robe afin de la détacher. En un long soupir, elle la laissa glisser le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un corps quasiment nu : elle portait uniquement un ensemble de lingerie fine en dentelle rouge sang.

Snape était hypnotisé par la pureté de ce si beau corps. Elle s'avança vers lui de sa démarche féline et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Délicatement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et dans un soupir, elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de vous, professeur... »

Snape sentit tout son être défaillir.

Hermione s'approcha lentement des lèvres de son professeur, afin de le faire languir le plus possible...

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et elle l'embrassa lentement. Snape ne répondit pas à son baiser, il était comme paralysé. La langue d'Hermione se faufila alors dans la bouche du Maître des Potions et caressa lentement la sienne. Contre toute attente, Snape entoura le corps de la jeune femme de ses bras finement musclés et approfondit leur baiser.

Bizarrement, Hermione se sentit bien et espéra de tout son coeur que cette étreinte n'en finirait jamais. Mais Snape se détacha lentement d'elle pour finalement s'endormir, comme "prévu".

Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration et s'éloigna de son professeur pour se diriger vers la fameuse réserve. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin dans une grande précipitation car le seul problème avec ce baume, c'est que l'effet n'était pas très long... Malheureusement, Snape avait changé une fois de plus l'ordre des flacons. D'habitude, ce n'était pas grave, elle pouvait prendre son temps, mais ici, elle était pressée.

_Voilà ! J'ai tout ! Maintenant, je dois vite partir d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille !_

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, attrapa sa robe de sorcier et, serrant tous les flacons dérobés et sa robe contre elle, ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un pas dehors, mais malheureusement pour elle, une main puissante – _Et quelle main !_ – l'attrapa et la tira violement en arrière. Tous les flacons s'échappèrent de ses bras et vinrent s'écraser à leurs pieds.

Le professeur Snape la regardait, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle déglutissait lentement devant lui. Elle aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où, mais surtout pas là ! Elle se tenait dos à la porte et il s'appuya violement contre cette dernière qui claqua brusquement. Hermione eut un sursaut de frayeur qui faillit arrêter son coeur. Sa peur se transforma vite en manque, ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE !! » Hurla-t-il.

_Là, je suis vraiment mal barrée..._ Pensa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

Hermione regardait intensément son professeur, séduite malgré elle par ses lèvres. Elle voulut se jeter goulûment dessus mais son regard froid la pétrifiait.

Il était trop proche d'elle et il le savait, mais il n'avait pas l'intension d'en rester là, il la torturerait mentalement pour la faire payer.

Hermione sentit son désir pour son professeur l'envahir. Il avait beau lui jeter un regard glacial, elle voulait sentir à nouveau sa peau, alors elle tendit ses mains vers lui afin de les poser sur son visage, mais il les attrapa vivement, par excès de rage. Même son coeur se glaça sous ce regard impénétrable que lui lançait son professeur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous la douleur.

« Pitié, murmura-t-elle, ne me faite pas de mal professeur... »

« Taisez-vous Granger ! »

Une fois de plus, il avait hurlé. Il relâcha tout de même la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol ; il ne s'en soucia même pas, comme si ce n'était qu'un vieux chiffon. Le corps d'Hermione était parcourut de spasme dû à la frayeur. Il ramassa sa cape et lui jeta à la figure.

« Je vous met en retenue demain soir avec Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite ! Vous passerez le reste de la semaine à faire une recherche à la bibliothèque sur le lieu de provenance de tous ces ingrédients irrécupérables ! Est-ce clair ? » Hurla-il.

Hermione hocha faiblement de la tête. Snape s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les cheveux, elle gémit faiblement.

« Est-ce clair ? » Répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

« Oui... » Gémit-elle.

« Maintenant, partez ! Espèce de dépravée ! »

Et Hermione s'exécuta, elle se releva péniblement. Elle sortit dans le couloir froid et enfila maladroitement sa cape, puis se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle se posait pas mal de question sur son comportement : elle avait perdu tout contrôle tout à l'heure et avait désiré son professeur, mais elle refoulait le plus possible ses pensées peu catholiques par respect du règlement ; c'était dans sa nature. Arrivée dans à la Tour, elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui la laissa entrer – non sans lui jeter un regard inquiet ; heureusement pour elle, ses amis étaient déjà partit se coucher ; elle n'aurait pas à répondre à leurs questions. Pourtant, elle s'était dirigée vers la Tour des Gryffondors car elle était sûre de ne pas être seule, tandis que dans ses appartements de Préfète en Chef, elle n'était pas en sécurité.

La vérité était qu'elle avait peur, peur de son professeur... et elle devrait être en retenue avec lui pendant une semaine ; à cette pensée, elle frissonna. Pourtant, il avait été si doux... Elle n'aurait décidément pas dû se jouer de lui et puis, même s'il avait été injuste envers eux pendant toutes ses années, il ne méritait pas l'humiliation que les Gryffondors souhaitaient lui faire subir. _De toute façon, la potion n'aurait jamais été prête pour demain, bande de crétins !_

Elle se coucha avec un sentiment de gêne : 'dépravée' résonnait encore à ses oreilles et elle n'aimait décidément pas ce mot. Mais elle s'était conduite comme tel et avait honte.

Elle finit par s'endormir, réalisant qu'elle avait deux heures de potions le lendemain avec Snape...

Et la journée fut pire qu'elle le croyait, tout d'abord, elle s'éveilla en retard. Bien sûr, elle commençait par potion ce qui était pire que tout autre cours, surtout après les récents évènements.

Elle se précipita dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa maigre consolation fut le fait qu'elle passerait moins de temps avec son professeur.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la classe de potions une demi heure après le début du cours. Elle s'arrangea rapidement, puisqu'elle avait couru, puis frappa timidement trois coups contre la porte.

Un 'entrez' glacial se fit entendre et elle pénétra dans la pièce. C'est là que son cauchemar commença. Inutile de vous décrire comment se passait une heure de cours avec Snape, mais ici, pour Hermione tout était différent : la peur lui rongea l'estomac pendant tout le reste du cours, évitant soigneusement le regard de son professeur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour elle, alors que la cloche sonnait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Snape l'interpella et lui demanda de rester. Elle frissonna au son de la voix de son professeur.

Les autres partis, elle s'avança alors vers le bureau de Snape, tête baissée.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes une élève bien étrange. Tout d'abord, vous débarquez dans mes appartements en petite tenue et me sautez littéralement dessus, mais vous avez essayez de me volez des flacons. Je vous ai rattrapée et aujourd'hui, vous avancez vers moi tête baissée. Qu'elle décadence, et vous prétendez être une Gryffondor ! Une Gryffondor sans courage n'en est pas une ! »

La jeune fille s'empourpra et oublia momentanément sa peur envers Snape. Sous la colère, elle déclara fermement :

« Ah oui ! Et bien si on parlait un peu de vous, professeur ! Vous êtes lâche, bien digne de votre maison d'ailleurs ! Vous avez été violent envers une élève impuissante ! Et si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, si j'avais pris une potion de désir hier, sans m'en rendre compte, vous n'auriez pas su vous contrôler et vous m'auriez sûrement violée sur votre canapé ! Fier de vous, _professeur_ ? »

Le Maître des Potions regarda intensément son élève ; elle n'avait pas tord, il avait été violent hier.

« Montrez-moi vos poignets. » Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione était toujours en colère mais elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il s'étonna lui-même de la bleuté des poignets d'Hermione, qu'il relâcha après les avoir attentivement examinés.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'un ton sincère.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux d'ailleurs ! Son professeur baissait à présent la tête.

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche... »

Son coeur fit un énorme bond : toute la colère accumulée venait de s'effacer, car son professeur regrettait ! Il regrettait sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais prit conscience bien assez tôt qu'elle dépasserait la limite de respect envers son professeur. Elle repensa alors à hier et se rendit compte que le mot 'dépravée' ne lui allait pas trop mal.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez ! » Dit-elle spontanément, « C'est moi qui me suis mal comportée hier, je... Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça ; ce... Vous avez raison, je suis une dépravée... »

Elle baissa la tête tristement, pourquoi elle, si parfaite, avait-elle fait une chose aussi stupide ? En plus, elle s'était mise Snape à dos, c'était une attitude stupide, ça n'aurait jamais marché ! Il aurait mieux valut attendre ! Que ça ce soit passé le matin même ou plus tard n'aurait rien changé, et ça aurait au moins marché !

Elle était vraiment furieuse contre elle-même. Si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être courageuse pour supporter ses retenues. Le simple souvenir de son attitude renforçait sa détermination à payer pour ces actes déplacés. Mais devait-elle dire à son professeur qu'elle avait apprécié leur baiser ? Il ne comprendrait plus rien et penserait qu'elle se jouait encore de lui. Alors elle préféra partir.

« Professeur ? Je... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille... »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et elle partit à son cours d'enchantement l'esprit embrumé, embrumé de question et de pensées refoulées : ce baiser échangé, cette violence... Aurait-elle touché une corde sensible ? L'aurait-elle blessé ? Etait-il... amoureux d'elle ? Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur les sorts qu'elle devait jeter.

Le temps passa lentement et à la fin de la journée, l'esprit d'Hermione était toujours aussi confus. Elle avait du mal à cerner son professeur et cela l'énervait. Plus de six ans qu'elle le connaissait et elle n'était même pas capable de le comprendre. Mais qui pourrait comprendre le sombre professeur Snape ? Oui, sombre, c'était exactement le mot qui le définissait : il ne laissait jamais passer aucune émotion, sauf ce matin, lorsqu'il avait baissé la tête... Mais qu'était-ce comme sentiment ? Le remord ? La honte ?

L'heure tournait et Hermione pensait de plus en plus à aller voir son professeur avant la retenue. Une demi heure avant cette dernière, elle frappait à la porte des appartements de son professeur. Snape vint lui ouvrir et regarda de la tête en bas avant d'ajouter presque ironiquement qu'il espérait que cette fois-ci, elle serait habillée. Et il lui sourit ; Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle rougit à la réflexion qu'il venait de lui faire à propos de hier.

« Professeur, puis-je entrer ? » Parvint-elle à articuler, « Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle... »

Elle le regarda gravement et il la laissa entrer. Elle était un peu gênée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'hier... Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le canapé et cela finit de l'achever : elle avait l'irrésistible envie qu'il la prenne sur ce canapé, maintenant, et tant pis pour la retenue, elle n'aurait plus raison d'être.

Ses joues s'étaient enflammées et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Snape, il le remarqua. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, puis vit qu'il lui restait juste assez de temps pour se rendre à sa retenue.

« Je... Je vais être en retard à ma retenue... Hagrid doit m'attendre... »

« Nous en reparlerons, Miss... »

Et elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Arrivée à mis chemin entre la cabane de Hagrid et Poudlard, elle vit le demi géant lui faire signe. Elle s'approcha et ils s'aventurèrent directement dans la Forêt Interdite ; Hagrid armé d'un fusil et Hermione baguette en main.

Ils s'étaient à peine enfoncés dans les bois qu'Hagrid prit la parole :

« Dis Hermione, j'espère que n'a rien fait de grave pour te retrouver en retenue avec moi. Snape ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi ; d'habitude, il éprouve un malin plaisir à coller des élèves pour avoir fait exploser un chaudron ou autre, mais je sais bien que ça ne saurait t'arriver. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Heu... Hagrid, que faisons nous ici ? »

Hagrid sentit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors il répondit simplement à sa question :

« Nous allons capturer des loups. »

« Des loups ? »

« Oui, mais pas n'importe lesquels : des loups sauvages argenté. Nous allons les étudier en cours, et puis il n'est pas bon de les laisser en liberté dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils nuisent aux autres animaux... »

Alors que Hagrid s'emportait dans son explication, Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus, son regard perçait la Forêt afin de déceler toute trace de loup.

« Je sais que normalement, tu dois rester avec moi, mais comme tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard et afin que la retenue s'écourte, pourquoi ne nous séparerions nous pas ? »

Hermione était étonnée mais l'idée lui parut séduisante, malgré la stupidité de celle-ci, et une fois de plus, elle se laissa avoir et tomba dans une spirale qui la mènerait tôt ou tard à se retrouver seule et perdue dans la Forêt Interdite...

_**Fin du Flash back **_

Mais je n'étais pas morte. Le loup retira sa patte couverte de mon sang et regarda dans son dos : un autre loup argenté se tenait là et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, mais pour moi, ça ne changerait rien, je allais tôt ou tard mourir de mes blessures si personne ne me sauvait rapidement.

Je regardai alors plus attentivement le deuxième loup : il avait l'air différent, il sembla en vouloir au loup qui m'avait attaquée ; il se jeta sur lui.

Je regardai les deux loups qui se battaient et, alors que la vie s'échappait lentement de mon corps, je vis le deuxième loup, vainqueur, s'approcher de moi. Je le fixai un moment et n'en cru pas mes yeux : il se changea progressivement et j'eu vite deviné que c'était un animagus ; la transformation terminée, je regardai avec stupéfaction Severus Snape se diriger vers moi. D'abord, je pensai amèrement qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à m'achever, qu'il enfoncerait avec avidité ses grandes griffes dans mon cœur, mais il ne fit rien de tel : il s'approcha à pas lents, puis s'agenouilla devant moi afin de me scruter. Ma respiration était saccadée et je sentais le goût de mon propre sang dans ma bouche. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un Lumos, prenant soin de ne pas diriger le jet de lumière vers mon visage. Au bout de dix seconde, il prononça un Nox, puis, avec une voix d'une douceur qui contrastait durement avec celle qu'il avait adoptée durant les derniers évènements, il murmura :

« Ca va allez maintenant, Hermione. » (1)

Mon coeur fit un bond : il avait utilisé mon prénom ; mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et un autre en dessous de mes genoux et me souleva, me demandant de m'agripper à lui. Je ne me fis pas prier : je m'agrippai à lui avec une telle force que je pouvait sentir son coeur battre un peu plus vite, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Et puis nous marchâmes, longtemps, longtemps jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse...

* * *

(1) J'ai décidé de laisser ce passage tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire suite au fait que Snape ait prononcé le prénom d'Hermione. **(Cf. : mise à jour)**

Biz,  
DoC


	2. Acte II

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**J'ai supprimé l'utilisation des 'La Préfète en Chef' et 'Le Maître des Potions', conformément aux actes suivant et ai ainsi allégé le texte.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Note**** de l'Auteur :** Ici, alternance entre Hermione et Snape néanmoins, les pensées en italiques sont toujours présentes. BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Act**e II**

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle était encore faible et la lumière l'aveuglait. Elle finit par s'habituer et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie ; une bouffée de bien être l'envahit. Elle était en vie et grâce à Snape... Son coeur manqua un bond au souvenir de son sauvetage et ses joues prirent une belle tinte rose au souvenir plus que troublant de son étreinte avec son professeur.

Elle se redressa et s'appuya lourdement contre son oreiller. Elle chercha l'infirmière du regard, mais ne la vit pas.

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

L'infirmière arriva directement.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! »

« Oui, Pompom ; je manque encore d'énergie mais ça va. »

« Vous aviez de sérieuses blessures ! Mais n'en voulez pas à Hagrid, je sais qu'il est gentil, mais il n'aurait pas dû accepter la requête de Snape... »

« Quoi ?! De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« C'était le Professeur Snape qui avait demandé à Hagrid de vous laissez vous débrouillez seule... »

« Madame Pomfresh, m'autoriseriez-vous à sortir de l'infirmerie ? Il faudrait que j'aille tuer quelqu'un si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

« Hermione ! » Fit l'infirmière retenant tant bien que mal la jeune femme qui s'extirpait déjà de ses couvertures. Elle se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de se lever et l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Si le professeur Snape a fait ça c'est que vous avez dû faire quelque chose de très mal ! »

« Mais... »

« Mais je reconnais que sa requête était complètement irresponsable et il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a déjà été sermonné fermement ; cela vous aurait fait rire : il a baissé la tête comme un enfant prit sur le fait ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Mais sachez qu'il a été le premier à se proposer pour aller vous chercher et c'est lui qui vous a sauvée ! »

« Je sais... »

Hermione baissa la tête.

« Pompom, puis-je tout de même quitter l'infirmerie ? »

« Si vous arrivez à marcher, oui. »

Hermione se leva et parcourut quelques mètres difficilement mais finit par se réhabituer. Elle revint vers l'infirmière, le pas assuré cette fois.

« Je vais chercher vos vêtements Miss Granger. »

« Merci Pompom... »

« Néanmoins, promettez-moi de ne pas tuer Snape avant que Dumbledore ne lui trouve un remplaçant, il me fabrique tout de même des potions bien utiles... »

Elles rirent toute deux de bon coeur et l'infirmière partit chercher les vêtements d'Hermione.

Une demi heure plus tard, habillée et coiffée, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. L'immense horloge de la tour de Poudlard sonna midi et Hermione sentit son estomac gargouiller. Elle se hâta de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

_Il est temps que je reprenne un peu de poids !_

Lorsqu'elle s'était rhabillée, Hermione avait pu contempler la maigreur de son corps dû à une hospitalisation durant laquelle elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle mourrait de fin et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle et en sentant les bonnes odeurs s'échappant des plats préparés par les elfes de maison se profiler subtilement jusqu'à ses narines. Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors et salua plusieurs de ses camarades au passage. Elle arriva derrière Ron et s'approcha lentement, marchant à pas feutrés, ce qui était purement inutile vu le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, mais qui décochait des regards malicieux de la part des élèves installés en face de Ron et à qui Hermione faisait le geste du doigt leur demandant de ne rien dire. Elle se plaça juste derrière Ron et prit le ton de Snape :

« Alors comme ça, on a voulu me faire une farce Weasley... »

Ron sursauta de peur et devint tout pâle ; tout ceux ayant assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire, y compris Hermione. Ron se tourna vers elle la mine boudeuse.

« Très drôle Hermione ! »

« Ca je peux te l'assurer ! » Renchérit Harry.

Ron lui tira la langue et Hermione s'installa le sourire aux lèvres à côté de lui.

« Alors Hermione, ça va ? » Dit Harry.

« Pas trop mal. »

« Tu sais, » dit Ron, « toute l'école parle de ta mésaventure dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est vrai que c'est à cause de Snape que c'est arrivé ? »

« S'il vous plait, les gars, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose... » Dit-elle en remplissant son assiette.

« Mais Hermione... » Insista Ron.

« A l'origine, c'est de votre faute, » s'énerva Hermione, « Si vous ne m'aviez pas envoyée chez Snape, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Franchement, c'était si important que ça cette foutue potion ?! Et puis, elle n'aurait jamais été prête pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas Hermione, » fit Harry tout pâle face à la colère soudaine de son amie, « On ne pouvait pas savoir... »

« Ah mais oui ! » Cria Hermione si bien que tout les regards convergèrent sur le Trio, « C'est moi le cerveau alors il faut que je pense à tout ! Mais qui c'est jeté dans la gueule du loup en faisant confiance à ses _amis_. Hein ? QUI ? »

N'y tenant plus et rouge de colère, elle se leva et prit son assiette ainsi que ses couverts et sa serviette.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me nourrir dans un endroit plus calme ou de soit disant amis ne viendront pas m'embêter avec leurs questions ! »

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et Ron, suivant Hermione des yeux, souffla :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Hermione avançait à pas rapides et saccadés, marquant clairement sa colère. Elle passa trois fois devant ce mur qu'elle connaissait si bien et entra par la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Enfin à l'intérieur, elle observa la pièce exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée : la pièce était entièrement composée de bois fins et aux couleurs profondément indéfinissables de par le panel de nuance de brun qui les composaient. Dans un coin, il y avait une table accompagnée d'une chaise en bois sans accoudoir ; dans un autre, il y avait un tas de poufs beiges s'étendant sur quelques mètres carrés et qui promettait un confort plus que grand ; enfin, sur l'autre moitié de la pièce régnait une atmosphère de bibliothèque, tout le long du mur du fond s'étendait des tonnes de livres de tout genre, il y avait également un petit bureau munit d'une lampe à huile, d'un encrier, d'une plume et de quelques parchemins, le tout accompagné d'une chaise à coussinets moelleux. Elle s'installa à la petite table et dévora littéralement son repas. Ceci fait, elle se promit de ramener sa vaisselle aux cuisines, afin de ne pas donner du travail en plus aux elfes de maison. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et observa amoureusement chaque livre soigneusement classé par type et toutes les reliures, affichant à chaque fois, un titre plus qu'accrocheur. Elle avait une envie prenante de lire tous ces livres qui s'offrait à elle et dont elle n'avait dû en lire que le dixième. Elle décida d'en lire un dans l'immédiat pour se calmer. Son premier choix fut "_Transformation Animagus : comment réveiller l'animal qui est en vous_". Elle retira précautionneusement le livre des étagères et se laissa mollement tomber au milieu de tous ces poufs beiges en cuir qui jonchaient le sol. Le temps passa et les pages défilaient ; Hermione était fascinée, toute la transformation était décrite et il était simple d'apprendre à ce transformer.

Arrivée à la fin de l'ouvrage qui comportait pratiquement un millier de pages, Hermione sortit enfin de sa torpeur : la nuit était tombée. Elle jura : elle avait raté son cours de Botanique, un cours de Potions ainsi que deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (1), ce dernier dans lequel, elle pensait avoir le moins de compétence. Mais là n'était pas son seul problème : elle était à des kilomètres de la Tour des Gryffondors, la nuit était tombée et elle n'avait pas la cape d'invisibilité pour passer inaperçue ! Elle regarda tristement sa vaisselle qu'elle s'était promise de rapporter aux cuisines et, livre sous le bras, se tourna vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la salle sur demande et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement : rien sur la droite... rien sur la gauche... Elle sortit et le plus silencieusement possible, referma la porte ; une chance qu'elle n'ait pas grincé !

_Bon, maintenant, il suffit de rester vigilante et silencieuse..._

Elle se rappelait encore des paroles de Maugrey Fol-Œil : "_Vigilance Constante !_" Elle sourit à cette pensée, puis avança lentement le long du couloir.

_Voyons le côté positif de la chose : j'ai tout de même emprunté un livre très intéressant_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. _Reste à savoir si je vais encore faire perdre une foule de point à Gryffondor, ça, c'est beaucoup moins positif..._

Pendant qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensa à Snape et à son sauvetage. Puis, elle repensa à ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, qui l'avaient envoûtée l'espace d'un instant. Elle se disait que finalement, la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver cette nuit, c'était de tomber sur le professeur en question.

_Encore quelque couloirs et je serai dans la Salle Commune ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'à mes appartements et encore moins d'aller me ravitailler aux cuisines !_

Elle arriva à l'angle d'un couloir et tourna. Soudain, elle percuta de plein fouet quelque chose de grand, mou et sombre (NdA : moi, perverse ? c'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné !). Elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant qu'un Lumos ne l'illumine, l'empêchant de voir qui elle avait percuté.

« Encore vous Miss Granger... » Soupira l'homme.

Elle frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de son Maître des Potions...

* * *

Depuis le sauvetage d'Hermione dans la Forêt Interdite, Snape n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cette requête insensée à Hagrid. Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué au bureau du Directeur et qu'on lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione était perdue dans la Forêt, il s'était déjà vu dans un tribunal du Ministère de la Magie plaidant la "folie passagère". A cet instant, il s'était sentit s'emplir de remords : il était responsable de la probable futur mort d'une élève. Il n'avait alors pas abandonné et s'était précipité, au grand étonnement de ses collègues, de proposer d'aller la rechercher.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce loup l'attaquer, il avait pris sa forme d'animagus et s'était jeté sur lui : il avait été sans pitié pour le pauvre mammifère qui avait osé s'attaquer à _son_ élève. Il l'avait littéralement déchiqueté, enfonçant avec vigueur ses griffes dans la chair de l'animal. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers elle ; elle l'avait regardé s'avancer, son regard reflétant peur, incompréhension et surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit afin de l'examiner. Elle était dans un sale état. Il lui murmura doucement une parole de réconfort et la souleva, lui demandant de s'agripper à lui. Son prénom était sortit tout seul, le mot Granger aurait sans doute été trop froid et distant alors que la jeune Gryffondor avait tellement besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Il avait sentit son coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'il avait sentit son petit corps tremblant se presser contre lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu croire à une femme amoureuse... Mais il avait été ignoble et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Et sur le chemin du retour, elle s'était évanouie, laissant son corps s'affaisser lentement.

Arrivé à Poudlard, ses collègues lui avaient littéralement sautés dessus et il avait vu la jeune fille disparaître vers l'infirmerie. Elle n'en était ressortie que deux jours plus tard, et lorsqu'il l'avait vu pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, son coeur avait raté un battement ; elle semblait faible et était très pâle mais affichait un sourire radieux.

Il l'avait vu d'abord rire avec ses amis et ensuite quitter la Salle, furieuse. Il avait évidemment entendu la fin de la conversation et avait soupiré à l'évidence de la stupidité de Potter et Weasley. Ces deux cornichons n'étaient décidément pas très doués.

Il ne l'avait pas vue du reste de la jouée et avait donné cours à une classe de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles de troisième année ainsi qu'à une classe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de sixième année ; elle ne s'était également pas présentée à son cours avec les Serpentards et Gryffondors de septième année et cette heure de cours lui avait parue passablement longue. Il s'était rendu compte avec dédain à quel point les élèves étaient incompétents en potions. Il soupira de lassitude en repensant qu'au moins, avec Hermione, il avait toujours des potions parfaites.

Il s'était présenté au souper, maussade, et avait à peine touché à son repas. Il était ensuite directement partit faire sa ronde, en espérant pouvoir se vider un peu l'esprit.

Il était tard quand il passa pour la douzième fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il ne se méfiait que trop bien des élèves de Gryffondor et espérait à chaque tournant en coincer au moins un. Mais encore une fois, il songea que les Gryffondors semblaient avoir décidés de ne pas faire perdre de points à leur maison cette nuit.

C'est alors qu'au tournant d'un couloir, il percuta une chose menue et molle (NdA : toujours sans arrière penser, bien évidemment). Il grogna légèrement et sortit prestement sa baguette, aveuglant la "chose", chose se trouvant être Hermione Granger.

« Encore vous Miss Granger... » Soupira-t-il.

Il la vit frissonner dans la pénombre au son de sa voix et se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette chère Miss Granger...

« Eh bien, que faites-vous ici, Miss ? »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble en sa présence et adopta son ton sarcastique habituel.

« Heu, je... C'est-à-dire que... »

« Seriez-vous devenue bègue ou êtes-vous incapable de terminer la moindre phrase ? »

_C'est ça, reste fidèle à toi-même Severus : sarcastique et sans pitié ni compassion._

« En fait... Je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque, ce qui explique ce livre. »

Elle lui montra le livre qu'elle avait sous le bras et il put lire avec difficulté : "_Transformation Animagus : comment réveiller l'animal qui est en vous_".

« Je vois... 20 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre promenade nocturne et 5 autres car vous ne savez pas mentir Miss Granger. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre... »

« Professeur... Il est tard et j'aimerais allez dormir... »

« Votre petit somme à la bibliothèque ne vous a pas suffit ? Cessez de geindre et avancez ! »

Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, sûrement pas très gentil mais il préféra perdre le moins de temps possible. Après tout, il méritait bien de se faire insulter...

Ils parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots et entrèrent dans le bureau de Snape. Il s'assit à son bureau et lui indiqua une chaise devant lui. Elle s'assit lentement, le regardant fixement et serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

« Bien. Maintenant Miss Granger, puisque vous sortez de l'infirmerie : comment allez-vous ? »

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, c'était sa faute après tout si elle était passée près de la mort. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant rien.

« Vous vous inquiétez bien beaucoup de ma santé... pour quelqu'un qui m'a envoyée à la mort ! »

Et voilà, elle était énervée.

« J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, j'en suis conscient. Maintenant veuillez répondre à ma question... » Elle était rouge de colère, « Je suis désolé. »

Elle sembla légèrement se calmer et puis s'affaissa sur sa chaise, semblant accepter son excuse.

« Je suis faible mais ça va. »

« Et vous êtes toujours aussi curieuse à ce que je vois... » Dit-il en pointant le livre.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Oui, la transformation animagus m'intéresse vraiment. Qui vous a appris à vous transformer, professeur ? Si je peux me permettre... »

« Vous pouvez ; c'est le Professeur McGonagall, lors de ma cinquième année. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche d'admiration.

« Mais c'était une exception bien sûr... » Hermione se rembrunit et il évita de préciser que c'était parce qu'il venait de recevoir la marque des Ténèbres « Aucun élève n'apprend cette discipline dans cette école avant sa septième année. »

« Oh ! Et quels professeurs l'enseigne ? »

« Les professeurs Xyr, McGonagall et moi-même. »

« Vous ? »

Elle avait l'air réellement surprise et cela le renfrogna un peu.

« Oh pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer... »

« C'est le poste du professeur Xyr, McGonagall et moi-même nous voyons rarement attribuer cette tâche. Ce n'est que pour des cas relevant de l'exception... »

Hermione sembla plongée dans ses pensées. Il sentit que cela l'intéressait : elle semblait déjà se demander si elle pourrait intercaler ce nouveau futur cours dans son horaire déjà bien remplis. Alors, surpris lui-même par ce qu'il disait, il lui dit simplement et d'une voix légèrement traînante :

« Je peux vous l'enseigner si vous voulez... »

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, surprise.

« Vous... Vous feriez ça ? »

« Je pense que vu ce que je vous ai fait endurer, une petite compensation s'impose... Pas que je doive vous endurer, Miss Granger, mais je pense que je vous dois bien ça... »

Plus il parlait, plus sa bouche s'ouvrait tout en essayant de rester discrète, mais peine perdue : il l'avait remarqué.

« Je... Merci professeur ! »

« Bien, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre lit. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Il s'était levé et elle en fit de même. Elle le remercia une dernière fois puis, passant la porte, elle lui dit quand même :

« Bonne nuit professeur... »

Il avait été surpris et n'avait eu le temps de répondre, elle était déjà partie alors qu'il murmurait « Bonne nuit Miss Granger... ».

* * *

Le coeur battant à la chamade, Hermione parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ne pensait plus que c'était insensé, elle pensait tout le temps à ce que Snape venait de lui proposer : lui donner des cours sur la transformation animagus. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au coup mais s'était vite ravisée ; après tout, c'était son professeur et il l'avait envoyée à la mort. Néanmoins, il était revenu, avait pris de ses nouvelles... Il avait paru sincèrement désolé pour tout... Regrettait-il ? _Décidément, que de questions sans réponse..._

Hermione passa devant le tableau de ses appartements sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite ; elle fit rapidement demi tour et prononça son mot de passe : 'Puteus scientiae' (2). Le tableau protesta quelque peu au sujet de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait, à savoir deux heures. Hermione prétexta qu'elle avait bossé comme une dingue à la bibliothèque puis entra, entendant son tableau maudire les professeurs de donner tant de devoirs.

Hermione sourit et monta, se dirigeant directement dans sa chambre rouge et or. Elle enclencha à contre coeur son réveil magique pour le lendemain et, ne prenant même pas le temps de se déshabiller, s'endormit, repensant aux paroles de son professeur qu'elle verrait le lendemain à son cours.

* * *

(1) A l'époque, je n'avais pas établit d'horaire pour cette fic car ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais « elle avait raté son cours de Botanique, un cours de Potions, une heure d'Arithmancie ainsi que deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » ça fait un peu beaucoup en une après-midi, lol. **(Cf. mise à jour)**  
(2) 'Puteus scientiae', ce qui veut dire 'Puit du savoir' en latin. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... lol

Biz,  
DoC


	3. Acte III

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**Ce chapitre m'a prit pas mal de temps à lire et corriger mais c'était un vrai plaisir.  
BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Note**** de l'Auteur :** Nouveau type de pensées : celles de la conscience d'Hermione qui seront entre °_..._° pour plus de visibilité et surtout de compréhension. BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Acte III

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna ; son poing s'abattit violemment sur le malheureux réveil magique, sous le laisser-aller. Elle poussa un gémissement et s'extirpa des couvertures comme si elle portait le poids de l'Univers sur ses épaules. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça d'une voix molle « Enervatum » : elle se sentit en pleine forme grâce à ce contre sort utilisé normalement contre le Stupéfix. Elle se leva et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait déjà courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et, prenant soin d'enlever sa robe et de la lancer sur son lit, avait enlevé tous ses vêtements qu'elle avait mis dans le bac à linge sale et s'était retrouvée sous le jet brûlant de la douche. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !_ Malgré l'Enervatum, elle restait encore un peu engourdie ; cette douche venait de réveiller progressivement ses muscles endoloris.

Au bout de dix petites minutes qu'elle savoura pleinement, elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain. Elle prit des vêtements propres dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son bureau où étaient étalés tous ses livres scolaires, personnels et appartenant à la bibliothèque, dont le livre sur la transformation animagus. Elle prépara celui-ci et le reste de ses affaires dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours. Ceci fait, elle lança un Reducto sur ses livres, plumes, etc qu'elle mit dans sa poche ainsi que sa baguette. Elle sortit ensuite et, saluant son tableau au passage, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il était pourtant encore bien tôt – du moins, pour les autres élèves – quand elle pénétra dans la Salle où se profilaient les quatre tables des maisons et celle des professeurs. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et après un soupir nostalgique, s'installa à sa place habituelle. Evidemment, Harry, Ron et les autres n'étaient pas encore levés.

Elle remplit son assiette à ras bord et commença à manger. _Merlin, je meurs de faim !_ Quelques élèves la regardèrent avec étonnement puis retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Quand Hermione eu finit la sienne, elle soupira, de satisfaction cette fois, puis s'essuya délicatement la bouche.

_Après, potions__..._ A cette réflexion, elle laissa courir son regard jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle vit Snape pendant une fraction de seconde mais elle put entendre clairement dans sa tête la voix de son professeur : « _Tout de suite dans mon bureau_ ». Le Maître des Potions se leva et sortit par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se leva à son tour. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, elle n'eu même pas le temps de frapper qu'une voix basse et froide lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et entra ; Snape était installé à son bureau et elle s'approcha. Il lui indiqua la même chaise qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et elle s'assit.

« Miss Granger, j'ai parlé à notre Directeur de ces cours que je compte vous dofnner grâce à l'accord de ce cher Albus. » Hermione sourit discrètement, extrêmement contente, « Néanmoins, » ses sourcils se froncèrent, « je souhaite que les incidents du type du motif de cette fameuse retenue ne se reproduisent pas. Je suppose être assez clair. »

Son ton était sarcastique, comme si toute culpabilité ayant pu exister c'était envolée – ou n'ayant jamais existé, se fit-elle remarquer.

« Bien sûr, profes... »

« Maintenant, » la coupa-t-il, « je propose que ces cours se déroulent le vendredi soir, ainsi vous avez le week-end pour vous reposer, car comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, la transformation animagus requière beaucoup d'énergie, surtout au début de l'apprentissage. 19h serait parfait pour que nous puissions travailler au moins deux heures, ainsi, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour le couvre-feu. »

« Parfait. »

« Bien, je compte sur vous pour bien connaître la théorie car je ne m'attarderai pas dessus. Nous passerons directement à la pratique mais la connaissance de la théorie est fondamentale, afin de partir sur de bonnes bases. Maintenant, Miss Granger, le livre que vous avez choisit est déjà un bon début mais je vous conseille également '_Métamorphose avancée : la théorie avant tout_' de Patrick R. Gremlin. Il vous reste un quart d'heure avant le début de mon cours, vous avez juste le temps d'aller l'emprunter à la bibliothèque. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Le ton de Snape lui indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée ; ils se levèrent et Hermione entrouvrait la porte lorsque Snape l'interpella :

« Miss Granger. »

« Oui, professeur Snape ? »

« Nous commençons cette semaine afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Vous avez trois jours pour apprendre la théorie, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, est tout à fait faisable dans votre cas. »

Elle se fit alors un petit rappel des derniers jours écoulés : jeudi soir, elle avait fait la plus grande connerie de toute sa vie ; vendredi soir, elle s'était perdue dans la Forêt Interdite durant sa retenue ; samedi et dimanche, elle était restée à l'infirmerie ; lundi, elle s'était disputée avec Harry et Ron puis, le soir, avait croisé Snape qui lui avait proposé des cours de transformations ; on était donc mardi et il lui restait bien trois jours.

« Bien professeur. A tout de suite. »

Hermione sortit de la pièce et se précipita jusqu'à son sanctuaire. Arrivée à la forteresse de livres, elle fut heureuse de voir que Madame Pince était déjà là. Elle s'avança jusqu'à cette dernière et lui demanda le livre en question, afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils, puis soudain, regarda Hermione avec compréhension.

« C'est pour vos cours avec le professeur Snape ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais vous le chercher tout de suite... »

« Merci. » _Décidément, tout le monde est au courant..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pince revint avec le livre qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Cette dernière le saisit et remercia la vieille dame avant de filer à toute vitesse vers les cachots. _Ca c'est du sport !_ Alors qu'elle courait, elle calcula rapidement le temps qu'elle mettrait pour étudier : le premier livre qu'elle avait emprunté faisait plus ou moins mille pages et le second qu'elle avait dans les bras, vu son poids et son épaisseur devait en faire mille également. _Deux mille pages en trois jours... Tout a fait faisable !_

Elle arriva enfin à la classe de potions juste au moment où la cloche retentissait. _Ouf !_ Snape fit rentrer les élèves et Hermione s'empressa de minimiser le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter après l'avoir montrer à son professeur qui lui avait fait un signe de la tête. Elle entra dans la classe et s'assit à sa place. Snape referma la porte presque avec violence et une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant frissonner la jeune Gryffondor. _Bon dieu, il fait glacial ici ; ça va être joyeux ces cours animagus..._ pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Snape s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade et, arrivé au niveau de son bureau, se retourna vers ses élèves, faisant virevolter sa cape.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser une potion que je sais que la plus part d'entre vous raterons. Londubat, je vous prierais de ne tuer personne durant ce cours ; pour en être plus sûr, faites donc équipe avec Miss Granger. Quoique, cela risque d'empirer... »

Elle aurait juré voir apparaître un sourire malicieux sur le visage de son professeur, mais le doute s'installa et elle se dit que c'était simplement un de ses sourires sadiques habituels. _Tout est redevenu normal, enfin... En partie._

Hermione fit donc équipe avec Neville et réalisa une potion qu'elle savait de niveau universitaire, mais n'en dit rien ; elle savait que cela faisait plaisirs à Snape de pouvoir retirer librement des points aux Gryffondors. Ce dernier inspecta quelques chaudrons et retira une trentaine de point à Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il s'adressa à Neville :

« J'ose espérer qu'au moins avec l'aide de Miss Granger, vous puissiez obtenir au moins un D au lieu de vos T habituel... » Il regarda le contenu du chaudron, « Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez peut-être un A... » Neville avait cru rêver, « Je ne voudrais pas pénaliser votre partenaire à cause de vous... » (1)

Hermione sursauta presque de surprise : venant de Snape, cette phrase était pour le moins incongrue, c'était quasi un compliment tout de même ! Hermione reprit cependant vite ses esprits, il ne fallait surtout pas rater cette potion, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer tous les regards surpris des autres élèves la fixant intensément.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Neville et elle avait fini leur potion qui avait prit une teinte d'un beau jaune doré, preuve irréfutable de la perfection de cette potion. Hermione fut d'abord tentée de s'occuper en commençant à lire l'un de ses livres sur les animagus, mais ce ravisa, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Elle laissa alors son esprit léger virevolter. Elle se demanda d'abord lequel de ces deux livres elle étudierait en premier – elle avait déjà lu celui de la salle sur demande, mais c'était plus par distraction que pour le retenir par coeur – ; mais ses pensées virèrent rapidement vers son professeur et une image se figea dans son esprit : ses lèvres rencontrant celles de son professeur, le soir où elle était venue lui dérober des ingrédients. '_J'ai envie de vous, professeur..._' Ses joues s'enflammèrent et Neville lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait chaud à cause de la vapeur s'échappant des chaudrons ; joignant le geste à la parole, elle retira sa robe, dévoilant sa chemise et son pull : après tout, ils étaient déjà début avril et le printemps pointait son nez, il ferait sûrement bientôt aussi chaud dehors que dans la classe de potions.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Hermione saisit une éprouvette où elle emprisonna une partie de la potion qu'elle et Neville venaient de réaliser. Elle l'étiqueta et alla la déposer sur le bureau de son professeur, avec celles des autres qui arborait pour deux une tinte dorée et pour les autres, quelques reflets jaunes ainsi que des potions ratées – vu les teintes de couleurs qui n'avaient absolument rien avoir avec du jaune, à part peut-être une répugnante couleur de cérumen. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires. Sortie de la classe, deux masses noires lui foncèrent dessus : l'une avec des cheveux roux et l'autre des cheveux noirs de jais.

« Hermione ! » S'exclamèrent-ils, « On est désolé ! »

Elle soupira devant les yeux implorants de ses amis.

« Pardonnés... » Soupira-t-elle et deux sourires apparurent sur leurs visages, « Mais... Je voudrais que ce soit bien clair : plus de question à ce sujet ! »

« Promis ! » Dire-t-il en coeur.

Hermione les regarda, pas du tout convaincue et ajouta :

« Je vous en parlerai peut-être mais quand j'en aurai la force. »

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à avancer jusqu'au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où ils y retrouveront Lupin qui avait été nommé grâce à l'aide et à la défense de Dumbledore. De plus, son affectation au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix en disait long.

« Dis Hermione, » commença Ron, « T'étais passée où hier ? On t'a cherché partout ! »

« Je... Lisais. Je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque. »

« Tu travailles trop 'Mione, » protesta Harry.

« Tu devrais demander à Madame Pince pour qu'elle puisse t'héberger dans la bibliothèque » renchérit Ron en riant

Alors que les deux garçons rigolaient, Hermione ne releva pas la blague et leva les yeux au ciel. _La journée promet d'être longue..._

Et elle le fut. D'abord, Hermione se sentait très fatiguée et faillit s'endormir comme tous les autres en Histoire de la Magie ; arrivée au déjeuner, sa tête faillit plonger dans son assiette, ne tenant plus en place ; en soin au créatures magiques, sa tête faillit être avalée par un Noueux (2) plus malin que les autres et ayant remarqué la jeune fille, assise dans l'herbe, 'les piles à plat'.

Au soir, Hermione s'affala carrément dans la Salle Commune, suivie de près par les deux garçons qui s'inquiétaient pour leur amie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione, » s'enquit Harry.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée : je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit... »

« Hermione, tu vas te tuer à force, » dit Ron.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Mais heureusement que je prends des notes en Histoire de la Magie et que je vous surveille : Ron, » fit-elle sur un ton de reproche, « tu ronflais presque. »

Elle riait en voyant la tête déconfite de son ami et Harry en faisait de même. Emporté par la vague, Ron se joint à eux.

« Bon, » fit Hermione essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter son fou rire et de se lever, « si on parlait des devoirs à présent... »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent mais elle les ignora, s'installa à une table de la salle commune, retrouvant son sérieux et étala ses livres. « Amplificatum », dit-elle, et ses livres retrouvèrent leur taille initiale. Elle les tria ensuite, mettant de côté ses livres sur les animagus.

« Les gars, » fit-elle en consultant son agenda, « est-ce que vous avez prit mes devoirs hier ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Bien sûr, » firent-ils en cœur.

Ils étalèrent un parchemin sur la table ; Hermione le parcourut des yeux : tous les devoirs étaient noté par cours, daté et classé par étude/recherche. Au bas du parchemin, elle pu lire : « Tous les devoirs à remettre pour mardi son annulé pour toi – t'en a de la chance, avaient-ils ajouté ». Elle les regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Vous êtes des amours... »

« On sait, » dirent-ils.

Elle leur fit à chacun un énorme bisou sur la joue, puis les deux garçons s'installèrent à ses côtés et Hermione commença à énumérer leurs devoirs – en comptant les siens, étant sûre que Harry et Ron ne les avaient pas encore fait :

« Alors... Nous avons 7 devoirs écrits... 2 en pratique... et les examens approchent... »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent : ils le sentaient, ils allaient passer la soirée à étudier et à rattraper leurs devoirs...

Au bout d'une heure, ils abandonnèrent et partirent jouer aux échecs sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Une demi heure plus tard, cette dernière avait finit. Elle releva la tête remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune ; jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale, elle pu voir qu'il lui restait dix petites minutes pour rejoindre ses appartements de préfète en chef car malgré son insigne, les préfets en chef n'était pas autorisé à circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, mais seulement autorisé à effectuer une dernière ronde. Elle râla un peu sur le fait que ses deux amis ne soient pas venus lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais elle se ravisa, sachant qu'ils avaient fait ça pour qu'elle puisse étudier sans être dérangée. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune. Marchant à pas feutrés, elle arriva devant son tableau et murmura son mot de passe. Son tableau la laissa entrer, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle arrivait à nouveau après le couvre-feu ; la jeune Gryffondor fit un petit signe de tête pour s'excuser et entra dans ses appartements. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle, sur son petit bureau, elle étala ses livres, auxquels elle avait au préalable rendu leur taille initiale, et les rangea par ordre de cours. Elle rangea ses affaires et se changea, enfilant sa petite nuisette de soie bleue aux coutures à fils d'or. Elle prit ses deux livres sur la transformation animagus et s'installa sous les chaudes couvertures de son lit baldaquin. D'un geste de baguette, elle alluma les quelques chandelles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, produisant une faible lueur. Ayant déjà lu un des deux livres, elle prit l'autre et commença d'abord par en vérifier le nombre de pages : mille vingt-quatre pages exactement. _Raisonnable_, pensa-t-elle avec entrain. Elle commença alors sa lecture avec joie et application, puisque cette fois, elle étudierait ces livres.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille dévorait toujours les pages avec passion, ne se souciant guère de l'heure qui effleurait pourtant déjà le jour suivant. A présent bien calée dans son lit et arrivée à la moitié du livre, elle lisait attentivement les instructions et l'explication détaillée au cours de la transformation. Seulement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit et était extrêmement fatiguée ; au bout d'un quart d'heure, la fatigue l'emporta et elle glissa dans les couvertures, ses mains abandonnant son livre.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin – sonnerie de précaution à 7h45, le premier cours étant à 8h tapante –, Hermione jura. _Mer...credi ! Je me suis endormie !_ Elle se leva d'un bond et explosa pratiquement son réveil sous sa frappe. Ensuite, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle glissa sur un sol anormalement mouillé et atterrit sur le dos, sa tête cognant férocement le sol. Elle étouffa un juron puis se redressa lentement et, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, frotta le dos de sa tête douloureuse. Ramenant sa main vers son visage, elle constata qu'elle ne saignait pas. _Ouf !_ Elle se remit de bout lentement, de peur d'être prise de vertige, puis, constatant qu'elle n'avait rien, fonça et pris une douche en à peine cinq minutes. Elle s'habilla en un clin d'oeil grâce à un petit coup de pouce de sa baguette magique. Elle rangea rapidement ses livres et le reste de ses affaires, taille miniature, dans sa poche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil : 7h56 !

Elle sortit en trombe de ses appartements et fonça jusqu'aux cachots, car évidemment, le premier cours de la journée était potions avec Snape. Courant dans les couloirs comme une malade, elle jugea préférable de plutôt aller à l'infirmerie pour présenter sa tête douloureuse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait inévitablement en retard, mais effaça rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrant sur sa course. Elle emprunta un passage secret qui la mena quelques portes après la salle des potions. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle arriva devant la classe de potions et, après un dérapage pas contrôlé du tout, rentra de plein fouet dans... Snape. Ce qui les amena à se retrouver tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sur les dalles froides des cachots, Hermione écrasant Snape. Leurs visages étaient très proches et les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent : elle avait à nouveau cette irrésistible envie de ses lèvres. °_Hermione, si tu fais ça, chérie, tu peux dire adieux à ces cours sur la transformation animagus !°_, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se moquait bien de sa raison. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux voilés se verrouillèrent dans ceux de son professeur passablement surpris.

« Miss Granger... »

Son regard se fit menaçant et sa voix froide procura un frisson à la lionne qui parcourut son échine. Elle se releva prestement, s'excusant tant bien que mal. Elle tendit la main à son professeur pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier haussa un sourcil et ce releva seul.

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Le ton était clair et froid mais Hermione était encore hypnotisée par les lèvres de son professeur. Elle acquiesça faiblement au bout de trois secondes de détente, puis Snape ouvrit la porte après s'être épousseté et aboya à la classe de se taire. Tout cela avait l'air de l'avoir mis de bien bonne humeur. Il lui ordonna d'entrer et elle alla s'asseoir prestement à côté de Neville, entendant à peine son professeur retirer cinquante points à sa maison et ne remarquant même pas les regards noirs que lui adressaient les autres Gryffondors ainsi que ceux inquiets et interrogateurs de Ron et Harry, elle s'en fichait : mis à part leur première... hum... altercation, c'était le moment le plus excitant qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Son visage affichait un sourire béat qu'elle ne pu réprimer jusqu'à la fin du cours. Cependant, mentalement absente, elle fit exploser son chaudron, ce qui lui valut quelques éclats de rire du côté des Serpentards ainsi qu'un Recurvite de la part de son professeur. Ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas de sarcasme, semblant bien décidé à ne pas lui parler de tout le cours. Au moment où la cloche retentit Hermione rangea tranquillement ses affaires, toujours mentalement absente. Comme le jour précédent, ses deux amis lui sautèrent dessus. S'en suivit une multitude questions auxquelles Hermione n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre, toujours plongée dans ses pensées qui prenaient à présent un tournant dangereux... _Déshabille-toi !_ Ordonnait Snape dans sa tête. Elle poussa un petit soupir sous les regards étonnés de ses deux amis et, ne s'en souciant nullement, se dirigea vers la classe d'enchantement.

La journée passa très lentement et le cerveau d'Hermione se remit à fonctionner après une remarque de Ron durant le déjeuner car elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Snape, le regard voilé. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement mais elle avait toujours une petite pensée pour son professeur à chaque instant libre. Le soir, ce fut pire : allongée dans son lit, en nuisette, ayant au préalable réglé son réveil pour le lendemain, essayant tant bien que mal de lire la suite de son livre, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Snape. Enervée, elle posa son livre sur ses genoux et, d'un commun accord avec son esprit, lui accorda une pause de cinq minutes pour penser à Snape et se libérer un peu les méninges. Après tout, demain aurait lieu leur premier cours et elle devait bien apprendre cette fichue théorie ! Son esprit s'aventura à nouveau dans des 'sujets' dangereux, puis, légèrement – complètement plutôt – à contre coeur, elle reprit sa lecture, l'esprit plus léger. Elle posa le livre terminé sur sa table de nuit une heure plus tard et s'endormit dès qu'elle eut éteint les chandelles et que sa tête, plus du tout douloureuse, eu touché son oreiller moelleux.

Le lendemain, elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de ce cours avec Snape qu'elle était déjà debout à cinq heures du matin. Elle se prépara donc et pointa son nez dans la Grande Salle aux premières heures du petit déjeuner. Cette dernière était pratiquement vide, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère, mangeant avidement pour se donner des forces. Elle prit ensuite le livre intitulé '_Transformation Animagus : comment réveiller l'animal qui est en vous_' et commença sa deuxième lecture de l'ouvrage. Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, elle rangea en vitesse le livre et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il s'assirent à côté d'elle et commencèrent à manger et à discuter, la discussion tournant rapidement en faveur du Quidditch. Depuis qu'ils lui avaient appris à jouer au sport des sorciers (3), Hermione participait avec enthousiasme aux conversations de ses deux amis à ce sujet, mais ce jour-là, elle resta songeuse, attendant pour la première fois de sa vie avec impatience la fin des cours.

Cet après-midi là, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles de septième année n'eurent pas cours de vol, Madame Bibine étant absente pour raison familiale. Le Trio remonta donc jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor après le déjeuné pour finir l'après-midi tranquillement avant le souper, au soir. Hermione continua sa lecture dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, tandis que Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, deux tables plus loin. Elle essaya de se concentrer le plus possible afin d'avoir finit sa lecture avant le souper, dans le but d'aller à son premier cours directement après avoir mangé.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la jeune Gryffondor fermait son livre, posant ses yeux sur ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas encore fait leurs devoirs et qui jouaient encore aux échecs. De son fauteuil, elle leur demanda prestement s'ils comptaient faire leurs devoirs. Les deux garçons se regardèrent : ils leur restaient trente centimètres de parchemin à écrire pour Snape, s'entraîner au charme d'Apparition (4) pour McGonagall et à recopier les notes d'Hermione d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils quittèrent à regrets l'échiquier et se mirent _enfin_ à travailler. Les notes pour Binns furent vite recopiées et les Gryffondors s'entraînèrent alors, avec l'aide d'Hermione, à manipuler le sortilège d'Apparition.

« Allez, encore un effort, tu y es presque Harry ! Ron, articule plus dans ta prononciation ! »

« Oui, Hermione, » firent lascivement les deux garçons en pouffant de rire, leur faisant complètement dévier le mouvement à effectuer.

Hermione rit avec eux puis regarda l'heure à l'horloge de la salle commune.

« Les gars, il est six heures moins cinq, on pourrait peut-être allez manger ? »

« Bonne idée, » fit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire. Ils se levèrent riant s'exclamant 'L'appel du ventre' ou encore 'Ron, tu ne penses donc qu'à manger !' et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, un Ron bougonnant à la traîne.

Arrivé à la Grande Salle, Ron ne boudait plus – après tout, ils avaient raison – et le Trio s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, entourés de centaines d'élèves qui, comme eux, n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose : manger. Tous ? Non ! Une seule élève résistait à la tentation : Hermione Granger (NdA : Cf 'mais un seul village résistait à l'envahisseur...' lol), celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et fut surprise de ne pas y voir Snape. Elle ne chercha pas, ou plutôt n'eut pas le temps, de se demander pourquoi que la table se garnit de magnifiques assiettes bien remplies et qu'elle fut emportée par la faim. Tout comme ses amis, elle mangea avec avidité (mais dignité, pas comme Ron qui mangeait deux cuisses de poulets en même temps) et participait aux conversations. Mais elle repensa bien vite au cours avec Snape qu'elle avait ce soir et songea qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'excuse à donner à ses amis... Devait-elle leur révéler ? Non, elle devrait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape et elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça – elle ne savait même pas si elle le serait un jour. Après tout, c'était entre elle et Snape. _C'est ma vie privée..._ A ses pensées plus que bizarres et embarrassantes, les joues d'Hermione prirent une belle teinte rosée. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son trouble en la présence – et même non présence – de Snape. Rien que de penser à lui la mettait en émoi.

Pendant tout le reste du repas, elle se creusa la tête pour trouver une excuse. _Je pourrais dire que j'ai une retenue... Mais qui pourrait bien me donner une retenue à part Snape ?! En plus, ils ont cours avec moi, donc ils sauront que ce n'est pas vrai... Je pourrais dire que je me suis endormie en arithmancie parce que j'avais trop travaillé pendant la nuit... Hum... C'est une bonne idée ça..._ Contente d'avoir enfin trouver une excuse potable, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la lionnes, elle se plongea ensuite dans ses pensées. _Snape... Snape... Snape... Je deviens dingue ! C'est pas possible, je suis amoureuse ou quoi ?... Oh mer...credi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis quand même pas amoureuse de Snape ? °Réfléchis deux minutes, dit sa petite voix intérieure, tu le dévores des yeux et tu ne penses qu'à lui, tu es aveugle où quoi ! Ca crève les yeux !... Ben voilà l'explication !° Tais-toi toi !_

Ayant finit son assiette, elle vérifia à sa montre et vit qu'elle indiquait 18h45. Elle se décida donc d'aller à son cours et de voir si son excuse marchait.

« Les gars, » fit-elle en se levant, « excusez-moi mais je dois allez en retenue... »

« En retenue ? » Fit Harry, « Mais, Snape ne t'a pas donné de retenue... »

« Pas Snape, mais je me suis endormie en arithmancie alors... C'est sûrement parce que j'ai bossé comme une dingue la veille. »

« Quand je dis que ça va te tuer, » dit Ron, « tu en es à la première étape ma vieille... »

Elle sourit à ses amis et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa joie. Lorsqu'elle fut loin et qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans les profondeurs des cachots, elle laissa exclamer une profonde exclamation de joie. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Snape, elle vérifia sa montre : il venait tout juste d'être 19h, elle était pile à l'heure. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit. Personne ne répondit. Elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas frappé assez fort et frappa à nouveau, bien fort et clairement, mais à nouveau, seul le vide lui répondit. Elle tenta d'actionner la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée ; frustrée, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Elle s'enfonça alors dans la profondeur des cachots pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements de son professeur. _Peut-être qu'il y est. Après tout, il n'a pas clairement dit que l'on devait se retrouver à son bureau..._ Elle frappa à la porte. Rien.

« Professeur ! »

« ... »

« Génial ! » Dit-elle, mécontente, en faisant demi-tour, « Oh, c'est vraiment trop nul... »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, tous ses devoirs étaient faits, elle décida donc de faire quelques rondes pour assumer son rôle de préfète en chef, elle pourrait ainsi un peu faire le point avec sa petite conscience...

Elle fit silencieusement le tour de quelques couloirs, errant sans but. Elle ne croisa pas d'élèves, il était rare d'en voir à part lors des soirées d'Halloween ou de Noël. Après avoir monté les sept étages, Hermione redescendit jusqu'aux cachots, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Snape. Elle frappa d'abord à son bureau et encore une fois, n'obtenu pas de réponse. La même chose se produisit lorsqu'elle frappa aux appartements du Maître des Potions. Découragée, elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher – elle avait dépassé le couvre feu, une fois encore – et qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour faire un dernier tour dans les couloirs. Elle remonta silencieusement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ; arrivée en haut des escaliers, une faible lueur éclairait le hall d'entrée. Soudain, les deux grandes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant entrevoir une silhouette noire et cagoulée. La personne devait être un homme vu sa carrure ; de son bras gauche, il soutenait un bras droit qui semblait blessé. Elle pu apercevoir, dans la main droite de l'individu, un masque très simple et argenté, ne laissant entrevoir que les yeux une fois placé sur le visage. L'homme s'avança en titubant, il était sur le point de s'écrouler. Hermione hésitait à s'approcher, elle voulait d'abord savoir qui était cette personne. Il s'écroula et Hermione ne réfléchit plus et s'avança vers lui. La lune qui filtrait à travers la petite fente qu'il restait entre les deux portes de bois lourd illuminait le masque : _Un masque de Mangemort..._ Les yeux d'Hermione filèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu ; elle le reconnu immédiatement :

« Professeur Snape ! » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

(1) Quand Snape parle des notes qu'il attribuera peut-être à Neville, on peut reconnaître parmi elle T, D et A. J'ai préféré garder la cotation à la façon de Poudlard. Je le précise car parfois, les auteurs parlent de 'bulle' et on ne sait pas si ils parlent de O comme Optimal ou comme zéro... (Même si la deuxième proposition semble la plus plausible) Donc voilà. Sinon, voici un petit rappel des notes : Les cotes les plus basses sont T pour Troll, D pour désolant et P pour Piètre ; vous avez raté avec ces notes. Les cotes les plus élevées sont ensuite A pour Acceptable, E pour Effort Exceptionnel et O pour Optimal ; vous avez réussi avec ces notes. Voilà pour mon petit rappel.  
(2) Les Noueux sont étudiés en cinquième année. J'ai préféré prendre le nom d'un animal qui existe déjà, ça pose moins de problème. Sinon, le Noueux est un animal qui ressemble à un hérisson et dont les piquants peuvent être utilisé comme ingrédient, Fred et George s'en serve dans la fabrication de leur Boîte à Flemme.  
(3) Bon, l'apprentissage du Quidditch à Hermione, ça remonte au chapitre un. Hermione à une dette envers Harry et Ron et c'est en partie pour cela qu'elle accepte d'aller voler dans la réserve de Snape et de... vous savez quoi, lol.  
(4) Le sortilège de Disparition est étudié en cinquième année. Le sort d'Apparition, lui, par contre, est au programme des ASPIC.

Au fait, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs bien utiles : BUSE veut dire _Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_ tandis qu'ASPIC veut dire _Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante_, lol.

Biz,  
DoC


	4. Acte IV

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**Laissons notre chère Hermione soigner le malade, lol.  
BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Acte I**V**

Hermione s'agenouilla prestement aux côtés de son professeur et prit son pouls : un peu plus lent que la normale mais rien de bien inquiétant. Elle soupira de soulagement, puis réfléchit : elle ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'infirmerie, la situation d'espion qu'occupait Snape en ce moment devait rester secrète et les élèves dont les parents sont des Mangemorts ou eux-mêmes en sont se trouvant auprès de Madame Pomfresh répèteraient l'information, elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

« Laissez-moi vous aider professeur... »

Il ne dit rien ; il haletait, l'air affluait trop vite dans ses poumons au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ses bronches le brûlaient, lui donnant l'impression d'un feu détruisant toutes ses alvéoles pulmonaires. Elle l'aida à se lever puis ils se dirigèrent sans bruit jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des Potions. Arrivés là-bas, la jeune fille demanda prestement à savoir où était la chambre, son professeur lui répondit avec difficulté et elle s'empressa de l'allonger sur le lit. Ceci fait, elle hésita : pour le soigner, elle devait l'examiner et donc... lui retirer ses vêtements.

« Allez-y, » souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait rien à perdre ni à se reprocher : elle devait le soigner. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, les mains tremblantes remarqua-t-il, et déboutonna d'abord sa cape, lentement, ensuite sa redingote, découvrant une chemise à l'origine crème mais qui ne l'était plus pour cause de tout le sang qui l'imbibait. Elle ouvrit la chemise faisant grimacer Snape : le sang ayant déjà un peu séché, la chemise s'était collée à sa peau et ce geste avait relancé les saignements. Horrifiée par tant de sang, Hermione lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements, le laissant torse nu. Son instinct l'avait bien guidée, tant de sang ne pouvait provenir d'une seule et même blessure ; son bras droit était bien blessé : une large blessure serpentait son biceps. Ne posant aucune question, elle se dirigea vers la réserve du Maître des Potions dans laquelle elle avait essayé de dérober des ingrédients un peu plus d'une semaine au par avant. Elle sortit des pommades pour cicatriser les blessures ainsi que quelques bandages. Elle revint auprès de son professeur et, à l'aide de quelques sorts, nettoya les blessures, les referma, appliqua ensuite de la pommade et les banda ; pendant toute « l'opération », elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer le corps de Snape et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait tant de vêtements : il cachait un corps _magnifiquement musclé_ (NdA : lol). _Un torse ferme, des biceps bien formé..._ Sa tâche achevée, un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

« Je suppose que vous avez bien étudié le sujet Miss, » fit-il ironiquement.

Elle sourit de plus belle et se leva, elle n'alla pourtant pas bien loin : elle enlevait à présent ses chaussures à Snape.

« Miss Granger, » il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, « Que... Que faites vous ?! »

« Ben, je vous mets à l'aise, vous avez besoin de repos... »

« Mais... Non ! » Elle remontait à présent la couverture, « Je... Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir ! »

Il se leva alors, se débattant contre la jeune fille.

« Non, » fit-elle, autoritaire, « Il faut que vous dormiez maintenant ! »

Il la repoussait.

« J'ai des copies à corriger ! »

« Et bien, je le ferai à votre place, » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Certainement pas ! »

Il était rouge de fureur. _Va-t-elle me laisser tranquille ?_, pensa-t-il, énervé.

« Mais quel patient récalcitrant ! Je... plain Madame Pomfresh ! Mais... Vous allez vous asseoir oui ?! »

Elle le repoussa alors d'un coup sur le lit ; Snape qui n'avait pas prévu ça, eu un geste de défense et s'agrippa à Hermione qui lui tomba dessus. Il étouffa un gémissement, les blessures s'étaient rouvertes. La Gryffondor était rouge de honte tandis que le Maître des Potions devenait étrangement pâle.

« Je... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser... _Non ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça !_ Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Toujours rouge, elle se releva et observa son professeur : ses bandages étaient rouges sang. Le Maître des Potions avait vraiment mauvaise mine et Hermione ne pouvait bouger, encore hypnotisée par les lèvres de son professeur.

« Granger ! Que faites-vous ! Vous attendez que je me vide de mon sang ou quoi ?! » Reprit-il de son ton sarcastique.

Elle reprit ses esprits sans faire attention au ton qu'il avait employé et courut jusqu'à l'armoire et en ressortit encore des bandages. Elle revint vers son professeur et lui apposa des bandages pour la deuxième fois. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tâche, elle releva son visage pour s'apercevoir que son 'patient' s'était endormit. _Par Merlin ! Qu'il est craquant comme ça ! Il est beaucoup plus beau sans son masque d'ironie et de méchanceté..._ Elle remonta la couverture sur son professeur, laissant courir un instant ses doigts dans le léger duvet qui recouvrait son torse, puis, après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front (elle avait pourtant hésité pendant dix bonnes minutes à embrasser ses lèvres), regagna ses appartements.

Le lendemain, le réveil d'Hermione la tira hors du lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle prit une douche rapide et se prépara comme chaque jour mais au lieu de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, elle descendit dans les profondeurs du château en direction des appartements du Maître des Potions. Arrivée là-bas, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Elle se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à la chambre et poussa la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. _Il dort encore..._ Elle entra et s'approcha de la garde robe : elle était pleine de robes noires, de chemises crème, de pantalons noirs et de capes noires ainsi que quelques pull, t-shirt et jeans, noirs, bien sûr. Elle en sortit une robe, une chemise et un pantalon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir. _Des sous-vêtements..._ Ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle prit un boxer délicatement du bout des doigts qu'elle mit avec les autres vêtements qu'elle avait préparé. Elle ouvrit ensuite le deuxième tiroir et en sortit une paire de chaussettes noires qu'elle mit également avec le reste. A pas lents, elle s'approcha de Snape, toujours endormit. _Oh mon dieu, je vais craquer... Non ! Surtout pas ! Allez reprends-toi !_ Elle secoua doucement son professeur, le faisant gémir et se retourner. Elle soupira d'exaspération et d'attendrissement et recommença à le secouer, un peu plus fort et en l'appelant. Il grogna et se tourna vers elle, penaud.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Granger ? » Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

« Je viens vous réveiller pour que vous ne soyez pas en retard pour le petit déjeuner. »

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, se frottant les yeux. Elle hésitait, mais elle voulait tant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

« Professeur... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il la regarda lourdement.

« Vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »

Il se leva alors et partit dans la salle de bain, la plantant là. Elle fulminait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de cette façon après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. _°Ressaisis-toi ma fille, c'est Snape après tout...° Oui, mais je sens encore ses lèvres brûler contre les miennes... °Avec des pensées pareilles, tu vas finir par lui sauter dessus et tu vas te faire virer... Et tu ne sauras toujours pas te transformer !° Je déteste quand tu as raison..._ Elle sortit de ses appartements, pensives. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tenait tant à être près de lui ? Elle voulait le soigner, le dorloter... l'aimer ? _°Au point où tu en es, ça devient évident...° La ferme ! °Bien chef...°_ Il n'est pas particulièrement beau, mais il a du charme. Mais serait-elle amoureuse pour autant ? Et puis, il ne voudrait certainement pas d'elle, c'était une gamine comparée à lui... Mais elle repensa encore à ce baiser échangé... Si doux, si sensuel...

Plongée profondément dans ses pensées, elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Comme un automatisme, elle s'assit aux côtés de ses amis, leur disant brièvement bonjour. Elle commença alors à manger mais sans enthousiasme. Snape rejoint la Grande Salle un peu avant que le courrier n'arrive ; des hiboux voletaient dans toute la salle. Une chouette hulotte se posa devant elle, comme chaque semaine. Elle déposa une noise dans la bourse de l'oiseau et prit le journal. Elle étendit _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant elle. Etouffant un cri, elle pouvait lire en grand sur la première page : « _ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS, LES VICTIMES SONT TOUTES DES PARENTS MOLDUS AUX ENFANTS SORCIERS_ ». Elle lut et reconnu le premier nom : celui des parents d'une amie. Mais lorsqu'elle lut le suivant, elle dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux se fermèrent, les larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues. Elle jeta encore un coup d'oeil au journal et gémit en relisant ce nom, _son_ nom : _Granger_. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et croisa _son_ regard. La douleur était si intense à présent... Elle quitta la table rapidement sous les regards surpris de ses amis qui découvrirent bien assez tôt la raison de son trouble car elle avait abandonné le journal.

Elle courait dans les couloirs comme une démente. _Ne connaîtrais-je jamais le repos ? Il y était ! Il a tout vu et les a laissé mourir !_ Elle se souvint alors de ses paroles : '_Vous ne voulez pas le savoir_'... Son cri retentit dans les couloirs du château. _Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance !_ Elle courut encore et encore, elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller. Elle monta les marches prestement et se retrouva bien vite à la tour d'astronomie. Elle ensorcela la porte de sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir à part elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le charme. Elle s'assit sur le muret, contemplant le vide. Elle pleurait sans relâche, la tête dans ses genoux entourés de ses bras, la douleur la transperçant, son corps parcourut de spasme. Son âme était meurtrie et s'échappait en petits lambeaux. _Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive-t-il ?!_ Elle ne voulait voir personne, elle avait besoin de se calmer, seule et tranquille ; pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait garder ça pour elle seule et qu'elle savait profondément qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais à quel prix... _Il doit forcément y avoir une explication, ce n'est pas possible_, se répétait-elle sans cesse désespérément. Et puis la réponse vint d'elle-même : Dumbledore _lui_ faisait confiance, _il_ était espion, _il_ n'avait pas eu le choix... Mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait malgré tout du temps, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dans les bras. _Il aurait dû me le dire !_, fulmina-t-elle. _'Vous ne voulez pas le savoir' ... Oh, Severus, pourquoi as-tu fait ça... ?_ Elle l'avait vu s'emporter dans sa colère, la maltraiter, l'envoyer à la mort... Qui n'aurait pas de doute après tout cela ? Elle voulait lui faire confiance, après tout, elle était bien tombée amoureuse de lui... _Mais une relation sans confiance ne marche pas..._ pensa-t-elle tristement. Son coeur était déchiré, tiraillé entre le chagrin, l'horreur et l'amour ; elle pleurait sans relâche en un flux continu qui apaisait la lourdeur de son coeur. _N'y a-t-il donc aucune solution ?_ Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait pas prévu tout cela, d'ailleurs, qui l'aurait réellement pu ?

Elle devait se calmer et faire le tri dans son esprit. Les larmes continuèrent de couler silencieusement sur ses joues, elle s'était redressée et ses sanglots s'étaient stoppés. Elle renifla bruyamment une dernière fois, puis commença à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait le nier, une seule chose était claire dans son esprit : _Je suis amoureuse de lui..._ Elle avait également peur de lui et doutait de savoir s'il méritait toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait. _Je dois absolument parler à Dumbledore, il lui fait confiance, il peut m'aider._ Elle quitta son perchoir et sortit précipitamment de la tour, descendant à pas saccadés les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous. Elle courut presque jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des élèves au passage. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle lui dit prestement le mot de passe – café liégeois – et monta sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon après que le gardien de pierre se soit bougé. En haut, elle prépara son poing et réfléchit. _Après tout, cela ne paraîtra pas bizarre, il ne peut se douter de rien, même s'il semble tout savoir de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Après tout, j'ai des cours avec Snape, il comprendra..._ Elle frappa et attendit poliment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui intime d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Ah, Miss Granger ; je me doutais que vous viendriez. »

Elle s'avança lentement, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il lui indiqua, le sourire aux lèvres, un siège confortable en face de son bureau. Elle s'assit. _Je dois être pitoyable..._ Ses joues avaient encore les marques de larmes séchées et ses yeux étaient bouffis.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, devait-elle parler en premier ?

« Miss Granger, j'ai été désolé d'apprendre la nouvelle au sujet de vos parents. Mes sincères condoléances. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je... Je suis venue vous parler au sujet du professeur Snape... »

Elle s'arrêta, s'étouffant dans sa douleur.

« Miss, il va de soit que vous savez quelle place occupe le professeur Snape au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. »

Elle ne grimaça même pas au nom du Lord Noir, elle avait appris à le haïr plutôt qu'à le craindre. Elle hocha la tête en signe que oui, elle savait quel rôle jouait Snape.

« Monsieur, vous comprendrez que... je doute de lui. »

« Je vous comprend mon enfant, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez que je lui fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha la tête, « Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, Severus Snape est un espion qui s'est depuis longtemps mis au service du bien. Cependant, il doit assister à ce genre de monstruosité pour garder la confiance de Lord Voldemort. Je peux vous assurer, Miss, que le professeur Snape préfèrerait de loin ne jamais s'être fait Mangemort, ne plus jamais assister à cela. »

Elle respira lentement.

« Donc, il... je veux dire, le professeur Snape n'a rien fait lors de cette... réunion ? »

« Exactement, mais sachez que dans certaines circonstances, il a déjà pu sauver des vies. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour vos parents, sa couverture aurait été révélée. Cependant, le professeur Snape avait prévu votre réaction et m'a avertit que, si vous le souhaitiez, il pouvait demander à Minerva de vous enseigner la transformation animagus ou, de simplement supprimer ces cours. Libre à vous de décider, Miss, mais je préfèrerais que le professeur Snape vous donne ces cours, après tout, il a une dette envers vous il me semble... »

Plus le Directeur parlait, plus Hermione cachait tant bien que mal sa stupéfaction : il parlait comme s'il savait tout ce qui c'était passé et dit. Snape lui avait-il raconté leurs rencontres, leurs... échanges ? _Non, ce serait trop risqué..._ Pourtant, elle était parfaitement d'accord avec Dumbledore, _Il a une dette envers moi._

« D'accord, je continuerai ces cours de métamorphose avancée avec le professeur Snape. »

Il lui sourit gentiment, mais un doute persistait en elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, s'efforçant de paraître naturelle. La douleur poignardait son coeur et elle eu du mal à l'ignorer ; elle n'était encore prête à parler de la mort de ses parents avec qui que ce soit. Elle parlerait au Directeur plus tard du sujet des funérailles.

« Merci monsieur, » souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Je vous invite à rejoindre vos appartements privés afin d'être tranquille ; je préviens également le professeur Snape que vous poursuivez les cours avec lui. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Elle se leva et quitta le bureau. Elle errait au milieu des couloirs – n'importe qui aurait pu la prendre pour un fantôme – avançant vers les chambres des préfets en chef. Arrivée à ses appartements, elle donna distraitement son mot de passe à la dame du tableau, surprise, elle demanda seulement à Hermione :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma petite ? »

« Mes parents sont morts... »

Le portrait parut choqué.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Ne le soyez pas ; serait-il possible de changer mon mot de passe ? » Dit-elle subitement.

Le tableau, prit au dépourvu, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Ou... Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Alors, à présent, mon mot de passe sera 'Bloody Heart'. » (1)

« Bien... »

La jeune Gryffondor rentra alors dans ses appartements. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, le sommeil la gagna.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, le soleil brillait encore dehors. _Toute cette gaieté, ce bonheur, et moi qui suis si malheureuse..._ Elle se redressa lentement, sentant des courbatures naissantes. Elle se leva et décida de noyer son esprit dans la lecture. Elle ne pouvait aller dehors, ce faire constamment interpeller et en plus, voir toute cette gaieté, entendre le chant des oiseaux ; elle en serait malade. Elle ne voulait pas lire un livre de cours, alors elle fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'un livre moldu. Elle en trouva un que ses parents lui avait offert il n'y a pas si longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu : 'La mémoire de l'eau' de Silvana Gandolfi (2). Le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, ayant au préalable allumé un bon feu dans la cheminée. Elle commença sa lecture ; elle ne voulait parler à personne, juste oublier, se noyer dans autre chose pour noyer sa haine envers Voldemort, sa haine envers tous ces Mangemorts, son désespoir, sa douleur... son amour... Tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle avait besoin de l'oublier durant quelques heures, histoire d'être en paix avec elle-même.

Lorsque le soleil commença sa lente descente dans le ciel, elle était arrivée presque à la fin du livre qui c'était avéré passionnant. Son ventre gargouilla, interrompant de ce fait sa lecture. Elle se sourit à elle-même et regarda la montre que ses parents lui avait offert pour son anniversaire – à ce souvenir, un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres – : six heures moins quart, le dîner ne serait pas servit avant au moins trois quart d'heure ; elle avait largement le temps de finir son livre et de se décider pour savoir si elle allait oui ou non se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger ou si elle demanderait aux elfes de maison de lui apporter quelque chose – ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

Lorsque la dernière page de son livre fut terminée, Hermione constata qu'il était déjà six heures vingt. Son estomac grogna à nouveau de mécontentement. Elle sourit, puis se décida à descendre dans la Grande Salle, après tout, elle devrait les affronter un jour ou l'autre ces regards. L'heure du dîner sonnait déjà lorsqu'elle sortit de ses appartements et elle fut soulagée, car elle pourrait se préparer puisque tout le monde serait déjà à la Grande Salle. Elle avança dans les couloirs, incertaine, et lorsqu'elle fut presque au niveau des deux grandes portes, elle se figea : Snape venait lui aussi vers la Grande Salle ; maintenant, elle avait le choix, elle pouvait soit affronter directement Snape ou alors affronter ses camarades. N'étant pas encore prête du tout à ce retrouver à moins de deux cent mètres de Snape, elle choisit la deuxième option et fonça dans la Grande Salle, à peine cinq seconde plus tard, elle était calée entre Harry et Ron. Etonnés d'un tel empressement, ils la regardèrent interloqué alors qu'elle braquait ses yeux sur son assiette, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une. La tension était palpable et ils voyaient bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, ils firent donc abstraction de tout commentaire et pour ça, elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Les plats apparurent soudain et Hermione se jeta littéralement dessus.

Elle mangeait à toute vitesse sans même jeter un regard à ses amis et encore moins aux professeurs, les regards s'étaient détournés et personne ne se souciait plus d'elle depuis longtemps à part ses amis. Son ventre avait cessé de gargouiller et se remplissait allègrement d'assiettes de nourriture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était rassasié et, sans même avoir prit ou attendu le dessert, elle se leva sans avoir prononcé un seul mot ou avoir parlé à qui que ce soit. Cependant, elle ne sentit pas le regard inquiet et désolé de son professeur de potions lorsqu'elle quitta promptement la Grande Salle.

Personne ne vit la préfète en chef car celle-ci passa la soirée entière dans ses appartements privés, sans parler à quiconque, ou recevoir qui que ce soit. La fois suivante où on la vit, ce fut le dimanche matin au petit déjeuné. Hermione mangea encore avec appétit ce matin là, lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, elle n'y prêta même pas attention. _Qui m'écrira maintenant ? Personne de toute manière, à quoi bon s'acharner..._ C'est pourquoi elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir un grand hibou au plumage plus blanc encore qu'Hedwige ce poser devant elle. Intriguée, elle approcha lentement l'oiseau de la main, de peur qu'il ne l'attaque si jamais la lettre ne lui était pas destinée, mais il ne broncha même pas et attendit que la jeune Gryffondor prenne la lettre, après quoi, il s'envola avec les autres hiboux.

Hermione contempla la lettre sur laquelle était indiqué en écriture de patte de mouche : « _Hermione Granger_ ». Son coeur bondit : elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette écriture ; son regard se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs et s'emmêla dans celui du Maître des Potions qui hocha faiblement la tête. Son regard revint sur l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement, come si c'était du cristal – ce qui fit presque sourire son professeur. Une brève note était glissée à l'intérieur :

« _Miss Granger,_

_Notre Directeur m'a informé que vous souhaitiez__, malgré les derniers évènements, commencer votre apprentissage de la transformation animagus avec moi ; je vous prie de me dire quand vous souhaitez que nous commencions et quel jour et heure vous seraient préférables._

_Bien à vous,  
__Professeur S. Snape_ »

Elle fut interloquée un moment en lisant le passage : « _quel jour et heure vous seraient préférables_ », il lui demandait son avis ! C'était assez surprenant mais également très gentil de la part de son professeur, il lui laissait le temps de s'adapter ! Elle glissa la lettre dans sa robe et se leva, elle se tourna d'abord vers la table des professeurs et adressa un petit sourire au Maître des Potions avant de quitter la salle. _Alors, réfléchissons : quel jour serait le mieux... Pour l'instant, on devrait commencer une fois par semaine, mais après, quand je serai habituée, on pourrait se voir plusieurs fois sur la semaine et ainsi, je progresserai mieux ! ..._ Pensive, elle se rendit donc dans ses appartements privés. Elle fouilla un peu dans sa valise et en sortit une trousse de dessin ainsi qu'un cahier remplit de feuilles de dessin.

Il faisait un temps radieux lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, son attirail en main. Elle s'installa sous un grand hêtre, près du lac, et prépara son matériel. _Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus rien dessiné !_ Elle prépara une feuille puis un fusain. D'abord hésitante, sa main se renforça et elle pu enfin dessiner presque comme avant, puis reprit totalement possession de ses moyens. Elle dessinait vite, presque trop rapidement, certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Une cape apparut, puis des vêtements sous la cape, un visage, un masque, des mains, des yeux, un nez, la physionomie du personnage se dessinait alors que de fines larmes coulaient sur ce visage. Son travail achevé, elle signa en bas et ajouta la date puis contempla son oeuvre : un Snape se dressait devant elle, sa main tenant un masque blanc, révélant un visage en larme au-dessous (3). Emue et attendrie par son propre travail, elle caressa lentement la joue du Snape de son dessin, étalant un peu le fusain. Elle soupira, puis prit une autre feuille, l'inspiration montant et se mit à dessiner, dessiner, et encore dessiner, adoptant tantôt un crayon, tantôt un feutre, de la peinture... Elle ne s'arrêta que peu avant le déjeuné, lorsque ses amis la trouvèrent.

« Waouh ! » S'exclama Ron, « Mais 'Mione, tu nous avais jamais dit que tu dessinais si bien ! »

Des feuilles jonchaient le sol un peu partout et Hermione fut contente que son voeux ait été exaucé : il n'y avait pas de vent, donc aucun risque que ses oeuvre s'envolent !

« Tu viens déjeuner ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, je viens ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle ramassa rapidement ses feuilles sans oublier de dorloter une dernière fois, sans que Ron et Harry ne la voient, le premier dessin qu'elle avait fait ce jour-ci. Puis, elle s'en alla avec ses amis déjeuner, sans avoir oublié de remonter son branle bas de combat de dessin.

* * *

(1) Bloody Heart : y'a des jours comme ça, où une expression, une phrase, n'importe quoi me berce et là, c'est ça – et puis je trouve que ça colle bien, pas vous ? N'empêche, on passe du latin à l'anglais d'un coup. C'est qu'elle est cultivée la petite, lol.  
(2) 'La mémoire de l'eau' de Silvana Gandolfi : un très beau livre.  
(3) img424.imageshack.us/img424/8821/snape2394os.jpg

Biz,  
DoC


	5. Acte V

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**Notre Hermione va-t-elle enfin accéder aux cours de transformation animagus ? Va-t-elle réussir à se transformer ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre. BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Coucou ! Oui, je suis toujours vivante (lol). Voici donc l'acte V qui apparemment était assez attendu...  
Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu plus court... Je verrai bien ce que vous en pensez...  
De plus, je tenais à m'excuser pour le refus des anonymes mais je ne savais pas ça donc je viens de le permettre, donc Maria, ne cache pas ta joie (moi non plus d'ailleurs puisque tu m'as laissé déjà 2 grosses reviews depuis lol).  
Sinon, merci BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews et BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Acte V

Lorsque Hermione partit déjeuner avec ses amis, son moral retomba : elle repensa soudainement à ses parents, au fait qu'elle devait aller voir Dumbledore pour s'arranger et s'informer au sujet des funérailles et au fait qu'elle devait toujours déterminer quand se déroulerait le premier vrai cours de métamorphose avancée avec Snape – elle pensa soudainement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ramené le deuxième livre à la bibliothèque, elle garderait le livre de la salle sur demande.

Elle mangea et discuta vivement avec ses amis, essayant vainement d'oublier sa douleur. Le repas terminé, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et monta dans sa chambre de préfète en chef pour réfléchir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pensive. _J'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre à me transformer ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance et de bonne volonté, Snape sera d'accord pour commencer ce soir... Non... Je peux toujours essayer..._ Elle se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume munie de son encre. Préparée, la plume trempée dans l'encre oscillant au-dessus du parchemin ; elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait écrire. _Oh et puis zut ! Je ne vais pas y passer deux heures !_ Elle commença alors à écrire.

« _Professeur Snape,_

_Est-ce qu'une séance serait possible ce soir ? J'ai tellement hâte de me transformer ! Même si je sais que ça prendra un moment avant que cela soit parfait et que mon enthousiasme est bien grand pour un premier cours. Si c'est d'accord, je vous verrai ce soir à 20h, dans vos appartements ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Hermione Granger_ »

Elle se dirigea vers la volière et confia sa lettre à un hibou de l'école, lui précisant bien que c'était pour le professeur Snape. Elle alla ensuite au bureau du Directeur ; une fois en haut des escaliers, elle frappa énergiquement à la porte et Dumbledore la fit entrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Eh bien, bonjour Miss Granger ! »

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Un bonbon au citron, » fit-il en lui tendant une coupelle remplie de bonbons acidulés jaunes, « Non merci, professeur. En fait, » il reposa la coupelle, « je suis venue vous parler au sujet des funérailles de mes parents. »

« Oui, » il avait perdu son ton enjoué, « vous devez sûrement vous demander où auront lieu les obsèques ; elles seront organisées mercredi, à 11h, vous pourrez quitter l'école et un professeur sera ravi de vous accompagner. Votre tante vous attendra à Londres à 10h, vous vous rendrez à la cérémonie avec elle. »

« Je vois que tout a été arrangé... » Fit-elle ironiquement, « Et pour le notaire, quand doit-il venir ? »

« Le jour même, à 15h. »

« Bien. »

Un lourd silence s'installa ; Hermione regardait ses pieds tandis que le Directeur la fixait intensément. Elle avait envie de retourner à ses appartements, de s'effondrer sur son lit et de pleurer, sans retenue, de hurler librement, de se libérer enfin. Pourtant, une image s'installa dans son esprit : elle, embrassant son professeur dans une chaude étreinte qui, l'espace d'un instant, lui réchauffa le coeur et la soulagea, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur se remette à parler, brisant ainsi le silence et sa rêverie.

« Miss Granger, je vous autorise à rejoindre votre chambre, profitez-en pour vous reposer. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais Dumbledore l'appela à nouveau.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« N'oubliez as de me prévenir au sujet du professeur qui doit vous accompagnez mercredi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux et elle quitta la pièce ; à peine dehors, ses joues s'enflammèrent : il avait tout deviné sur Severus et elle... _Une minute, depuis quand je l'appelle Severus ? Oh, et puis zut... Toujours à me poser des questions ! Je mérite bien mon surnom : « Petite-Peste-Gryffondorienne-Je-Sais-Tout » !_

« Bien dit Miss Granger, » dit une voix derrière-elle.

_Mince, je n'ai quand même pas parlé tout haut... Et ce n'est pas lui... C'est ça : j'hallucine..._ Elle se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de potions. Il remarqua ses joues rosies et en fut troublé un instant, puis reprit sa contenance :

« Auriez-vous couru dans les couloirs pour ressembler à une tomate échevelée ? »

Personne n'aurait pu remarquer qu'il avait été troublé : sarcastique, une pointe d'ironie ; _Parfait, comme toujours Severus_, pensa-t-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans même ciller ; elle devait s'habituer et par la même occasion, changer de sujet rapidement, celui-ci étant trop compromettant et n'ayant pas de mensonges sous la main, elle préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

« Avez-vous reçu mon message professeur ? »

« Oui. Ce soir sera parfait. »

« Bien, alors à ce soir, professeur. »

« A ce soir, Miss Granger. »

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione retourna à ses appartements de préfète en chef (pour y prendre le livre qu'elle ramena à la bibliothèque), tandis que Snape rejoignait les siens, dans les profondeurs des cachots. Arrivé dans sa salle de séjour, le Maître des Potions s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil rembourré et couvert de satin rouge, et réfléchit. Qu'allait-il faire en attendant le soir ? Il se releva et s'aventura dans une autre pièce de ses appartements. D'un coup de baguette, une flamme s'alluma à chaque bougie de chaque chandelier pour laisser le plaisir à son visiteur d'en redécouvrir le contenu : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps mais ça lui avait manqué ; la pièce comportait deux divans de cuir noir accompagné d'une bibliothèque remplie de livre et, dans un coin, trônait un magnifique piano à queue sous lequel s'étendait un tapis vert forêt immaculé de fils d'argent – les couleurs de Serpentard. Il s'approcha lentement du piano et, presque religieusement, caressa le bois fin avant de s'installer sur le tabouret de pianiste. Il souleva le couvercle, révélant un clavier aux touches d'ivoire. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches avant de s'arrêter sur un accord ; il se mit alors à jouer, oubliant complètement de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Les mélodies s'enchaînaient et Snape ne voyait pas le temps passer si bien qu'il sauta le repas du soir.

Dans la Grande Salle, une Gryffondor se demandait où pouvait bien être son professeur de potions. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore à une réunion..._ Elle était préoccupée et cela devait ce voir car Ginny lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire puis retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Le repas finit, Hermione prétexta une ronde à faire et se dirigea vers les cachots, ignorant les protestations de ses amis clamant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle fut vite arrivée devant les appartements du Maître des Potions et rougit en regardant sa montre : il n'était même pas sept heures et demie. Elle frappa mais ne reçu aucune réponse ; pourtant, il lui semblait entendre une faible musique au loin, provenant apparemment de l'autre côté de la porte de bois sombre. Elle frappa à nouveau, ajoutant un « professeur » interrogatif. _Il ne m'en voudra pas si j'entre ? Bon, ben allons-y..._ Elle poussa précautionneusement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, vérifiant si son professeur n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle entra complètement et referma la porte derrière elle. « Professeur Snape ? », toujours aucune réponse. Elle avança prudemment puis tendit l'oreille : une musique venait bien d'ici. Elle remarqua un petit couloir et s'y engouffra, écoutant les choeurs de la musique. Elle arriva finalement devant une porte d'où s'échappait clairement le son d'un piano. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra : Snape lui tournait le dos, assis et jouant du piano. Elle s'approcha lentement, distinguant tout de lui : ses longs et fins doigts parcouraient le clavier avec une facilité déconcertante ; il jouait vite et précisément. La jeune fille n'en était pas moins séduite ; elle approcha, fascinée, si bien qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle sortit de sa rêverie et s'adressa directement à son professeur qui sursauta au son de sa voix :

« Professeur ? »

« Miss Granger ? Il semblait un peu confus, « Quelle... Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle lui répondit simplement qu'il avait raté le dîner et qu'il était un peu plus de sept heures et demie.

« Professeur, si je peux me permettre, vous jouez très bien. »

« Merci, Miss. Mais ne perdons pas de temps voulez-vous... »

Il se leva et Hermione s'approcha lentement du piano, Snape ne dit rien et la regarda effleurer les touches, comme si c'était de la soie, sans rien dire.

« Miss Granger, je commence à douter de votre enthousiasme pour ces leçons vu le nombre de fois où elles ont été reportées... »

Elle sourit.

« Désolé, c'est que, vous jouez merveilleusement bien ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de louanges, Miss. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » Elle avait une pointe de défi dans le regard, « D'ailleurs, je voulais apprendre à jouer d'un instrument quand j'étais petite, mais mes parents ont refusés le piano car nous n'avions pas les moyens d'en acheter un... »

Elle retourna son regard vers le piano, nostalgique et triste.

« Néanmoins, je voulais tout apprendre de son fonctionnement et de la façon d'en jouer, apprendre à lire des partitions... »

« Déjà, » murmura-t-il, moqueur.

« Oui, » elle sourit, « et je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour, je pourrai en jouer, pour de vrai, vous comprenez ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui nécessitait une réponse, pourtant, le Maître des Potions se décida :

« Je comprends, c'est un instrument magnifique. »

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le siège de pianiste, laissant courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Elle fut surprise lorsque Snape vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Nous nous occuperons de la transformation plus tard dans ce cas... Vous connaissez les bases, j'en suis sûr. » Il fit apparaître une partition, « Allons-y : essayez de jouer la première ligne. »

Elle se concentra sur la partition : elle ne paraissait pas trop compliquée, quelques accords difficiles mais cela ne devrait pas poser problème puisqu'elle apprenait vite. Elle commença donc à jouer Andantino, comme l'indiquait la partition. Elle joua donc la première ligne, Snape lui demanda ensuite de repérer ses fautes, puis elle rejoua, sans faire de faute et en respectant les nuances, comme lui avait indiqué Snape. Snape fut époustouflé de sa progression, ils furent vite au bout du morceau et en commencèrent un autre et encore un autre. Après cinq morceaux, ils jouèrent à deux, mêlant précision, concentration et plaisir. C'était époustouflant de voir ses deux personnes jouer si parfaitement : aucune faute, précis, élégant, sensuel... Lorsqu'ils eurent finit le morceau, Snape se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit franchement :

« Miss Granger, je vois que vos capacités d'apprentissage vont bien plus loin que je ne le pensais ! »

Elle rougit légèrement, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ni « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », même sous-entendu, juste de la franchise. Elle en fut troublée avant de le remercier, pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il avait été troublé également par le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'occuper de la transformation ; _Après tout, les cours recommencent demain..._, pensa-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Euh, professeur, je pense qu'il se fait tard, je devrais peut-être rejoindre mes appartements... »

« Bien sûr... »

Ils se levèrent. _Aie-je bien perçu cette pointe de déception dans sa voix ?_ Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait au couloir des cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant.

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »

Elle hésita, puis, ne résistant plus, lui donna un bisou sur la joue et sortit à toute vitesse des appartements du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier resta planté là, encore un peu sonné et n'ayant pu réagir. « Que... » Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de fermer la porte de son antre, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant aller sa tête de gauche à droite l'air de dire « Alala Hermione... ».

* * *

Pelotonnée dans son lit, Hermione se retint de détruire son réveil et l'éteint docilement avant de se lever. « J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait » était la seule chose qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis la séance d'hier avec son professeur de potion. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait de la douche, toujours à moitié endormie. _Et dire que je commence par Histoire de la Magie... Je crois qu'aujourd'hui un petit roupillon s'impose... Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de me passer ses notes..._ Elle alla déjeuner et retrouva ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

« Oulala, » s'exclama Harry, « qu'elle tête tu fais ma pauvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? » Fit-il avec un regard suggestif.

« Pas ce que tu crois, » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Le ton indiquait clairement que la discussion était close et Harry n'insista pas, se disant qu'elle avait sûrement ses règles. _Après tout, les filles sont toujours de mauvaise humeur durant cette période !_, pensa-t-il. Hermione ne dit pas un mot et mangea tranquillement, se contentant de rester éveillée.

Installée dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione avait préféré se mettre dans le fond, ce qui en avait étonnée plus d'un, mauvaise tactique pour ne pas se faire remarquer puisque justement, Binns nota qu'elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il lui jetait alors des regards à tout moment, surveillant ses faits et gestes.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hermione se retint de soupirer, même si elle en avait très envie, tandis que la plus part des autres élèves ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Encore une journée qui s'annonce bien longue...

Et la journée fut longue, Hermione renonça à déjeuner pour aller dormir une heure dans ses appartements. Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle se sentait légèrement mieux et s'arrangea avant de partir au cours suivant. Au souper, elle se jeta littéralement sur son assiette puis fila rapidement faire ses devoirs car après, elle devait aller voir Snape. Et oui, aujourd'hui elle avait potion et son professeur lui avait subtilement glissé à l'oreille qu'il l'attendait dans ses appartements à 20h, ce soir. Elle était à la fois heureuse d'y aller, inquiète pour ses ASPIC et terrifiée à l'idée de peut-être aborder le sujet du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Pendant le cours, ils s'étaient évités à part lorsqu'il lui parla du soir. Elle se concentra sur son devoir d'Arithmancie et finit ce qu'elle avait à faire peu après. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 19h. Elle avait encore trois quarts d'heure pour étudier. Elle attrapa son manuel de Runes Anciennes et s'y plongea.

A 20h tapantes, elle frappait à la porte des appartements du Maître des Potions, anxieuse. Il vint personnellement lui ouvrir la porte et la fit directement entrer, sans un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit salon munit d'une bibliothèque. _Encore une ! On est encerclé par les livres ici !_ Il la pria de s'asseoir.

« Très bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer par déterminer quel animal vous êtes. Vous allez donc vous concentrer et oublier tout autour de vous, écoutez-vous. »

Il se tut et l'observa silencieusement. Elle avait fermé les yeux, concentrée. Elle savait comment cela devait se passer vu ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet et attendit les effets. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle sentit des frissons la parcourir, mais elle resta concentrée. Snape l'observait en silence, elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Professeur... Je ne comprends pas... Je me souviens de la Forêt Interdite, l'autre fois... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il sourit mystérieusement. Toutes ces questions commençaient à l'énerver alors elle demanda promptement ce qu'il y avait.

« Vous êtes une louve argentée, Miss. »

« Oh... »

« Il est vrai que, dans le cas des animaux dit "rares" et que vous avez déjà vu au part avant, il est possible que des images vous reviennent simplement en mémoire, vous donnant un indice sur votre forme. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais lu que les loups argentés étaient plutôt rares contrairement aux loups normaux. »

« Oui, il arrive que parfois, un choc émotionnel tel que celui-là 'affecte' en quelque sorte votre forme animagus, mais il faut tout de même avoir quelques ressemblances avec l'animal, sinon, cela n'a plus aucun sens puisque l'animal est déterminé en fonction de la personnalité de la personne. Mais maintenant, revenons-en au cours. S'il a été plutôt simple dans votre cas de déterminer quel animal vous incarnez, il sera beaucoup plus dur d'y parvenir. La première chose à faire, c'est d'essayer de transformer une petite partie de votre corps. Comme vos yeux par exemple. »

Hermione se concentra et visualisa clairement un loup argenté, et ensuite, elle s'attacha à sa fourrure. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa concentration fut interrompue par le rire de son professeur qui la déstabilisa beaucoup plus que n'importe quel rire aurait pu le faire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il fit apparaître un miroir qu'il lui présenta, elle comprit pourquoi il riait. Ses cheveux étaient devenus argentés comme la fourrure de son animal, lui donnant un air de sage femme. Le Maître des Potions avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et la regardait, elle, qui était intriguée par ses cheveux.

« Hum... Peut-être devriez-vous rendre leur apparence normale à vos cheveux, Miss. A moins que celle-ci vous convienne ? » Fit-il ironiquement.

Elle lui sourit et se concentra à nouveau, elle en ressentit immédiatement les effets et ouvrit les yeux, sûres d'avoir réussit son coup. Elle recommença alors plusieurs fois, afin de voir si elle pouvait contrôler sa transformation. Snape partit quelques instants afin de préparer du thé. C'est seulement lorsque Hermione s'arrêta qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point les transformations l'avaient épuisée. Lorsque le Maître des Potions revint, elle dormait. Il fut d'abord attendrit par la vue que lui offrait son élève, étendue dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il bu silencieusement son thé, mais lorsque le précieux nectar fut consommé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt gênant : il était tard, sont élève était dans ses appartements et si elle en ressortait au matin, ça paraîtrait vraiment louche. Que dois-je faire ? Des questions lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête et il aurait donné son compte à Gringotts pour une pensine dans laquelle les déverser. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale : minuit moins trois minutes. Sa ronde commençait à minuit et donc, il pouvait aisément se permettre d'être en avance de quelques minutes en tant que l'horrible Maître des Potions.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et revint vers Hermione, munit d'une cape dont il enveloppa la jeune Préfète en Chef. Il la souleva doucement – la jeune fille n'émit qu'un léger gémissement – et sortit de ses appartements. Il arriva rapidement à ceux de la Gryffondor. Encore heureux que les professeurs possédaient un mot de passe commun afin de pénétrer dans les lieux protégés par des tableaux. Snape le murmura et le tableau lui sourit, attendrit, et s'ouvrit. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son élève et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il l'observa quelque seconde, puis s'approcha du réveil et l'enclencha simplement, l'heure habituelle étant déjà réglée. Il s'approcha une dernière fois de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione, » lui murmura-t-il.

Que risquait-il ? Ce petit bout de femme endormie ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il sortit des appartements de la jeune Gryffondor pour rejoindre les siens.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Hermione, deux yeux scintillèrent et un sourire se forma sur le visage à peine réveillé de la jeune fille, qui avait pu, contrairement à ce que pensait son professeur, entendre ses paroles. Elle resserra la cape qui l'entourait et huma le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. _Bois de santal et musc... Un soupçon de vanille..._ Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

J'aime bien la fin lol Et bien, la suite au prochain acte et au grand damn de tous (moi y compris), il n'est même pas encore commencé (gênée). Donc il faudra encore patienter pour la suite et j'espère avoir plein de reviews ! Lol.

Biz,  
DoC

PS: j'accepte toutes les critiques et conseils !


	6. Acte VI

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**Voilà, la correction de ce chapitre est terminée et me laisse vraiment un goût nostalgique.  
BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Acte V**I**

Le lendemain, Hermione cherchait désespérément un moyen pour que son professeur l'accompagne à l'enterrement de ses parents, le jour suivant. Ca pouvait paraître bizarre, vu que Snape les avait vu mourir, mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange qu'une femme amoureuse demande à l'être aimé de lui porter un soutient et de l'accompagner dans un moment difficile pareil. Seulement ça, ce n'était une excuse qu'elle aurait pu donner au Directeur – même si elle était sûr qu'il savait qu'elle avait un faible, et pas qu'un petit, pour son professeur –, et encore moins à Severus.

Elle devait déterminer quand elle allait l'aborder sur ce sujet et qu'elle excuse elle donnerait. Elle pouvait prétendre vouloir lui rendre sa cape – pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé la garder avec elle – ou si elle devait lui parler à n'importe quel moment. Devait-elle simplement foncer dans le tas ? Et puis, que penserais les autres si elle y allait avec Snape ?

Elle massa ses tempes douloureuses et réfléchit. Elle pourrait et même devrait en parler avec Ginny. Elle comprendrait et l'aiderait, après tout, c'était ça meilleure amie.

Durant le temps de midi, Ginny et Hermione se réunirent après le dîner dans les appartements de la Préfète en Chef. Autour de tasses de thé, les deux jeunes filles se fixaient sans rien dire, attendant mutuellement que l'autre commence à parler. Finalement, Ginny se lança :

« Bon Hermione, je suis ton amie donc tu peux me parler, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

Hermione soupira et déposa sa tasse, suivie de près par Ginny qui se pencha à l'avant de son fauteuil pour l'écouter attentivement.

« Je... Demain, je dois me rendre à Londres pour les funérailles de mes parents ; Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais choisir un professeur pour m'accompagner... »

Elle fit une pause ; Ginny continua à sa place.

« Et tu veux que se soit Snape qui t'accompagne ? »

La jeune Préfète regarda son amie, interdite.

« Mais... »

« Hermione, je te l'ai dit, je suis ton amie. Depuis quelques temps, tu es dans la lune, distante. Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé pour que tu lui pardonnes ou même que tu tombes amoureuse de lui, » Hermione écarquilla les yeux, « mais je vois que tu as besoin de lui. Tu l'aimes, donc c'est normal. Mais je n'ai jamais compris comment tu as pu lui pardonner... Cependant, je sais qu'il y a une explication et que tu as tes raisons, pour ça, je ne m'en fais plus, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, car tu ne parles pas, tu as l'air... complètement perdue, et je voudrais t'aider. »

Ginny regarda fixement son amie guettant une réaction quelconque. Hermione lui prit la main et la serra brièvement, tremblante.

« Merci Ginny. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Bon, maintenant, » Ginny s'agenouilla devant son amie, « je veux tous les détails sans exceptions. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle lui raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à la nuit dernière, en commençant par le récit dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne et se sentit soudainement plus légère devant l'écoute attentive et sans jugement de Ginny. A la fin de son récit, Ginny lui sourit malicieusement.

« Hermione, quel est ton but au juste ? Tu comptes attendre toute ta vie qu'il te saute dans les bras ? Parce que c'est évident qu'il t'aime, mais s'il ne se l'avoue pas à lui-même, tu peux toujours attendre. »

« Je veux qu'il m'accompagne demain parce que comme tu l'as dit, j'ai besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui Ginny... »

« Alors la seule solution, c'est de lui demander directement. Et s'il te demande pourquoi lui, et on comprendra aisément pourquoi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu veux que se soit lui parce qu'il est le dernier à les avoir vu. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher Ginny... »

« Oh écoute, si tu n'essayes même pas, tu ne sauras jamais, et je parie même que tu n'auras pas à t'expliquer. De un, parce je suis sûre qu'il t'aime et qu'il sera content d'être avec toi, et de deux parce qu'il respectera ton choix car il a une dette envers toi. »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

« Et si tout cela ne marche pas, » continua la rousse, « tu n'auras qu'à lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser sauvagement pour le convaincre. »

« Ginny ! »

Hermione attrapa un coussin et l'envoya sur son amie, déclanchant une bataille de coussin. Quand elle prit fin, les deux Gryffondors échevelées s'esclaffaient lorsque le portait des appartements gémit de frustration sous les coups de poing d'un élève. La voix de Ron se fit entendre :

« Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui !! »

Hermione s'approcha et le tableau s'ouvrit ; la Dame du tableau se disputait avec Ron, prête à sortir de son cadre pour l'étrangler. La Préfète mit fin rapidement à la dispute en leur ordonnant de se taire, puis fit entrer Ron ; le tableau se referma derrière eux mais on pouvait toujours entendre ses protestations. Ron était rouge et les deux adolescents s'assirent aux côtés de la rousse.

« Je voulais juste vous informer toutes les deux : Hermione, Dumbledore attend toujours – il m'a dit que tu saurais pourquoi – et Ginny, Harry t'attend, il veut que tu l'aides pour les essais de nouveaux joueurs puisque nos deux batteurs sont à l'infirmerie et que le prochain match approche. »

« Ok, » dit Ginny en se levant, « A plus tard 'Mione et n'oublie pas : si ça ne marche pas, la solution la plus radicale est la meilleure. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut Dumbledore ? » Demanda le roux.

« Hum... – _Réfléchit_ – Il attend toujours le programme pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Ah OK. Bon, je te laisse, Lavande m'attend. » Il lui sourit et se leva.

« Ok, à plus... »

Hermione regarda son ami s'éloigner, heureux de retrouver sa copine. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué pour elle ? Ne méritait-elle pas ça ? Ca n'avait rien avoir avec l'âge de Snape, c'était plutôt sa... _fonction_ ou plutôt _ses_ fonction_s_ qui posaient problème. Elle soupira et quitta ses appartements, s'excusant au passage envers son tableau pour Ron, puis partit pour les cachots.

Durant le chemin, elle se demandait toujours comment aborder la question. _Que puis-je faire ? Je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse sauvagement puis je lui demande de m'accompagner aux funérailles de mes parents ?_ Elle rit elle-même de ses idées farfelues. _Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une chose qui me retient de l'embrasser... C'est lui ; peut-être va-t-il me rejeter... °Ginny t'a affirmé qu'il t'aimait alors il n'y a aucun risque !° Oui, mais... °Il n'y a pas de mais, tu y vas pour lui demander de t'accompagner demain, tu n'as plus deux ans, il faut arrêter de te cacher et enfin réagir comme l'adulte que tu es presque !° Tu as raison..._

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions et frappa. Une voix de baryton lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Son coeur s'accéléra en le voyant, penché sur ses copies. Elle s'approcha lentement et se cloua devant lui, ne pouvant rien dire. Il leva enfin la tête et lui demanda prestement si elle contait dire quelque chose. Et la première qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Je vous ai entendu hier ! »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, rouge de honte. _°Bien joué !°_ Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais son professeur était tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Il posa sa plume et se leva lentement, envoyant au passage deux sorts sur la porte de la classe : un pour la sceller, l'autre pour insonoriser la pièce. Il se posta devant elle.

« Que voulez-vous exactement, Miss Granger ? »

Son ton était grave et peu assuré. La première chose qu'elle pensa lorsqu'il lui posa la question fut '_Vous embrasser_'. Elle avait les joues en feu et observait un Snape déconcerté. Il parla soudainement, le corps de la jeune fille fut parcouru d'un frisson :

« Ne pensez pas si fort, Miss... »

Il était impossible pour Hermione d'être plus rouge qu'à cet instant, elle se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si elle le faisait mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, de peur qu'il ne l'intercepte.

« Je... Je... »

_Je suis foutue...__ Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?? Je lui balance ma requête à la figure ?_ Elle tremblait et il s'en aperçu et se recula quelque peu, pensant que c'était sa faute. Il changea de sujet :

« Les funérailles de vos parents auront lieux demain, je suppose que McGonagall vous accompagne... »

« Non ! » La surprise marqua leurs deux visages, « Euh... Je veux dire, en fait... Je voulais vous demander de... de m'accompagner... »

Elle finit sa phrase, attendant un refus en guise de réponse. Mais Snape semblait incapable de parler. Elle se demanda un instant si ça ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup mais rit intérieurement d'une pensée aussi stupide, se détendant quelque peu.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, leurs torses s'effleurant.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, Miss ? »

C'était une véritable torture pour elle, encore quelques secondes et elle ne pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Lui par contre, avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de refuser et cette idée lui était insupportable.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous... » Elle avait les yeux brillants, « Et que... »

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'accompagne, elle avait tellement besoin de lui et il était sur le point de refuser. Et pourtant, avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, elle trouvait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. S'il lui disait non, elle en mourrait, car cela voudrait dire qu'il c'était joué d'elle. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'autre soir, il lui avait parlé avec tant de tendresse... Elle allait devenir folle...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci brillant de larmes. Il avala difficilement – et sans bruit – sa salive ; il ne pouvait certainement pas lui refuser ça.

« Je... C'est d'accord, Miss Granger. »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse et ça se voyait. Oubliant toute formalité, elle enlaça son torse et murmura sans arrêt « Merci, professeur... Merci, merci... ». Il fut d'abord crispé mais la serra aussi, caressant avec affection ses longues boucles brunes. Mais est-ce que cette étreinte finirait-elle un jour ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se rendit au cours suivant, elle rayonnait totalement de bonheur. La seule chose qui la contrariait était qu'elle ne verrait pas son professeur avant demain, le dernier cours de potions ayant eu lieu le matin, et donc bien avant sa discussion avec Ginny.

Et comme toute chose que l'on a hâte de voir arriver rapidement, le lendemain arriva avec une lenteur presque exaspérante.

L'enterrement était à 11h et ils étaient attendus à 10h à Londres, chez la tante d'Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor se leva un peu plus tard que d'habitude et, après une douche rapide, commença à préparer son sac (vêtement, trousse de toilette, etc.) car sa tante avait invité Hermione et Snape à rester pour la nuit. Elle resterait donc à Londres jusqu'au lendemain, ayant obtenu l'accord de Dumbledore, et repartirait au matin avec son professeur. Dumbledore avait donc décidé qu'elle ne reprendrait les cours que l'après-midi, de même que son professeur.

Une fois ses "bagages" prêts – minimisés dans son sac à une lanière –, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait juste passé sa cape avec les armoiries de Poudlard, pour le petit déjeuner uniquement, par-dessus ses vêtements de moldue. Elle entra donc dans la Grande Salle à 8h45. Tous les autres élèves étant en cours et les potions annulées – renvoyant les quelques élèves joyeux dans leurs dortoirs –, elle se retrouva donc seule à sa table avec pour seule compagnie, à celle des professeurs, son Maître des Potions. Elle se permit donc de le saluer brièvement, salut auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Hermione n'avait pas très faim ce matin et son professeur semblait partager ce mal : il avait à peine bu un verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef et s'installa sur son lit avec le livre de Silvana Gandolfi (NdA : qui s'en souvient ? Lol). Elle le serra un moment contre-elle, puis l'ajouta enfin aux affaires accompagnants les cercueils et l'avait donc protégé magiquement pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas.

Ils ne partaient pas avant 9h30, elle enleva donc sa robe, révélant ses vêtements : elle portait un pantalon noir cintré et taille basse ainsi qu'un petit top noir à fines brettelles. Elle avait autour du cou un collier que ses parents lui avait offert : une pierre de lune taillée en demi croissant. Elle caressa doucement le bijou, fermant les yeux et imaginant ses parents. Et puis elle pensa à Severus, sa pierre de touche (NdA : Maria ? Lol.). Elle pensa aussi à sa forme animagus : une louve argentée ? Quel était le point commun avec elle ? Cela resterait longtemps un mystère pour elle, elle en était convaincue...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle avait pris sa forme animagus. Elle se retransforma, le sourire aux lèvres, non sans avoir profité de sa forme pour bondir partout dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 9h27. Elle enfila une chemise noire aux manches retroussées comme manteaux (NdA : on est presque en juin quand même !) et attrapa son sac en vitesse, avant de courir à perdre haleine jusqu'au hall. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut de la dernière volée de marches, elle aperçu son professeur, l'air anxieux, à côté des grandes portes. Il avait lui aussi revêtit des vêtements moldus : un jean noir avec une chemise noire aux manches retroussées. _Aux moins, il ne sera pas le seul tout vêtu de noir aujourd'hui..._ Il avait également attaché ses cheveux en catogan, ce qui la fit sourire de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Elle rajusta son sac noir sur son épaule et couru à sa rencontre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. _Il restera tout de même mon rayon de soleil aujourd'hui..._ Il lui sourit en retour et après un bref « Allons-y », ils sortirent du château dans le parc où il faisait bon vivre. Ils le traversèrent et quand ils eurent franchi les grilles, Severus prit doucement le bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Londres.

Après avoir eu l'impression d'être tirés brusquement par le nombril, ils atterrirent tout deux dans une petite ruelle déserte et sombre. Ils en sortirent et marchèrent droit vers la maison de la tante d'Hermione. Arrivé devant le perron de celle-ci, ils gravirent les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte. Hermione jeta un bref regard à son professeur avant de se saisir du heurtoir et de frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit peut après, dévoilant une petite dame brune toute habillée de noir qui sauta au cou de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Oh, je suis si contente de te voir Hermione ! »

« Moi aussi tante Johanna, » répondit Hermione, le souffle coupé.

Snape, devant tant d'émotion, avait détourné le regard, visiblement exaspéré. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Hermione présenta son professeur en tant que son Maître des Potions et ce dernier en fut surpris. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lancer un regard interrogateur à son élève, celle-ci lui souffla en pensée que sa famille savait pour Poudlard. Impressionné malgré lui par la dextérité de son élève en légilimencie, Severus lui fit savoir par la pensée, tandis que Johanna les faisait entrer. Hermione rougit et lui souffla un timide « merci », tout en suivant sa tante vers le salon où, dans les canapés de cuir beige, les attendaient son oncle Mark et sa cousine Maria (NdA : pour toi ma shippeuse et béta adorée), de un an sa cadette. Cette dernière portait encore des marques de larmes sur les joues, tandis que son père regardait gravement la jeune sorcière. La jeune Gryffondor baissa tristement les yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son professeur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa la jeune Gryffondor retrouver sa famille.

Après une brève étreinte avec sa cousine et son oncle, Hermione leur présenta Severus.

« Professeur de potions ? » dit Maria, surprise, « Mais, » se tournant vers sa cousine, « 'Mione, je croyais que... »

Ladite 'Mione fit un sourire à Maria qui disait clairement qu'elle allait faire une gaffe, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire changer de sujet.

« Bon, » fit-elle simplement, « venez, je vais vous monter vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous débarrasser un peu. »

Severus et Hermione suivirent Maria jusqu'à l'étage. Elle leur présenta deux chambres d'amis avec une salle de bain. Hermione connaissait bien ces pièces car petite, elle venait souvent chez sa tante pour jouer avec sa cousine – ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle était devenue sorcière – mais cela avait bien changé intérieurement car ils les avaient faites refaire.

La chambre d'Hermione était dans les tons chauds comme du rouge et de l'orange avec des beaux meubles en bois clair – un lit double avec deux tables de nuit, une coiffeuse et une garde-robe accompagné par une orchidée sur l'appuis de fenêtre ainsi qu'un tableau représentant l'automne accroché au dessus du lit –, celle de Severus était son parfais miroir – excepté qu'il n'y avait pas d'orchidée mais une violette et que le tableau représentait l'hiver –, mais était dans les tons froids comme le bleu et le vert. Hermione rit à cette coïncidence de couleur et en fit part à son professeur qui maugréa que Poudlard le collait partout où il allait. Enfin, la salle de bain qui était entièrement carrelée en blanc, munie d'une douche, d'une baignoire, de deux éviers avec un large miroir, ainsi que de deux armoires remplies d'essuies moelleux et de produits pour bain et douche.

« Maria, c'est superbe ! Quand avez-vous fait ça ? » Fit Hermione, éblouie.

« Oh, les travaux ont été terminé il y a une semaine à peine... »

Elles se sourirent.

« Bon, » fit Maria, « je vous laisse vous installer. On vous attend en bas avant d'aller... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais leur sourit simplement, puis se tourna vers Severus.

« Vous nous accompagnerez évidemment, Monsieur Snape ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je sens que vous allez adorer la voiture... » Fit Hermione en pouffant avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Maître des Potions soupira et entra à son tour dans sa chambre, sans oublier de dire à Maria qu'ils n'en auraient que pour quelques minutes. Il observa sa chambre provisoire avant de sortir son sac de sa poche et de poser sur le lit. Il lui rendit ensuite sa forme initiale, rangea ses affaires dans la garde-robe et posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table de nuit du côté droit du lit, avant de sortir et de frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était étendue sur le lit dès qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. _Un break pendant mes ASPIC... Je vais me planter c'est sûr... C'est dans moins d'un mois en plus !_ Elle se redressa et ouvrir son sac qui était rester jusque là bien accroché à son épaule. Elle en sortit son sac avec ses vêtements et sa trousse de toilette qu'elle posa sur le sol pour lui rendre sa forme initiale. Elle en sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans sa garde-robe. Le poids de son sac qui les transportait n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais au moins, tout était bien rangé. Elle s'assit sur son lit, songeuse, prit son sac et en sortit douze livres minuscules attachés avec une lanière de cuir tout aussi minuscule. Elle rendit sa forme initiale à ses livres qui n'était autre que ses livres de cours. _Enfin, un break... Si je n'avais pas emporté mes livres par précautions..._ Elle les posa sur la table de nuit, du côté gauche du lit avant d'en revenir à son sac, une fois de plus, pour en sortir le livre de Silvana Gandolfi. Elle le serra contre elle, elle avait besoin de ce contact, c'était comme si elle sentait ses parents.

« Oh, maman... Papa... » Murmura-t-elle, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes prêtes ? »

Elle respira un bon coup avant de répondre qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques secondes, mais ne pu empêcher malgré elle sa voix de trembler. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac et essuya ses joues frénétiquement, avant de sortir, mine de rien.

« Je suis prête. »

Severus avait remarqué son trouble et évita de poser la question fatidique « Est-ce que ça va ? » à cette pensée : _Bien sûr que non imbécile ! Elle va à l'enterrement de ses parents !_ Ils descendirent les escaliers, Snape devant, et entrèrent dans le salon où attendait la famille d'Hermione. Tous se levèrent.

« Je pense que nous ferions bien d'y aller... » Dit simplement Mark.

* * *

Biz,  
DoC


	7. Acte VII

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**J'ai quand même passé ce chapitre en revue, histoire de ne pas perdre le fil. BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Correction :** Maria. Contente d'avoir eu le chapitre en avant-première ? Merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Eh non, ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre En écrivant cette acte et en arrivant à 16 pages dans Word, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'arrête. J'ai donc coupé ce chapitre à une longueur raisonnable. Les autres chapitres ne devraient plus tarder, vu que je suis presque à la fin. Merci d'avoir attendu ce chapitre avec votre bonne volonté BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Acte VII**

Dans la voiture, personne ne disait mot, même Severus avait arrêté de ronchonner. Hermione regardait à travers la vitre, songeuse et serrant contre elle son sac qui contenait le livre. Dans peu de temps, ils allaient enterrer ses parents... Elle était en colère contre Voldemort, cet assassin, heureuse, heureuse qu'il soit là et triste, indéfiniment triste... Elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait à supporter ça et d'ailleurs, le supporterait-elle assez longtemps ? Tiendrait-elle le coup... Elle préféra arrêter le cours de ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés...

Ils n'avaient pas voulu de cérémonie, ainsi soit-il. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, et encore moins l'avis de Dieu. Elle était raide, ses jambes ne voulaient pas avancer. Mais il fallut pourtant qu'elle s'enfonce dans ce cimetière, jusqu'aux deux cercueils de ses parents. Elle respira difficilement à la vue de ce bois noir, si noir, symbole de mort. Une larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'ils ne se placent tous autour de la tombe. Elle sortit le livre de son sac et le tint devant elle. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il était comme suspendu dans l'air et, devant le regard stupéfait de sa famille et de son professeur, elle le dirigea vers les cercueils et il disparu sous le bois noir. Elle s'avança ensuite et parla.

« Maman, papa, vous nous avez quitté pour un monde que j'espère meilleur. Vous me manquez... » Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues rougies par l'émotion, « Vous avez été les meilleurs parents que quiconque puisse rêver d'avoir. Vous m'avez éduqué et enseigné ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Pourtant, je vais devoir faire une exception pour la vengeance, car je jure ici devant Dieu, que je ferai payer à votre assassin toutes ces souffrances qu'il a infligées... »

Elle ramassa une poignée de terre et la laissa lentement tomber dans le trou de la tombe avant de partir presque en courant vers la voiture. Ils la suivirent du regard et Maria la rejoignit après un bref « J'y vais » et après avoir jeté à son tour une poignée de terre avec respect. Hermione lui tournait le dos, pleurant ; elle posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules. La jeune Gryffondor se retourna et serra sa cousine de toutes ses forces, murmurant :

« Oh Maria, que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je faire sans eux ? »

Elles se séparèrent et Maria posa affectueusement ses mains sur les joues de sa cousine.

« Ecoute-moi, Hermione : tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes là, je suis là et je me doute que la présence de ce professeur que tu me disais encore haïr il y a de cela un mois t'aidera elle aussi. Hermione, s'il est comme tu me l'as décrit, que fait-il là ? » Elle fit une pause, « Il veut t'aider, alors laisse-le faire, veux-tu ? »

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant d'enlacer à nouveau sa cousine. En l'entendant parler, Hermione avait compris qu'elle avait bien changé, que maintenant, c'était elle qui allait l'aider, mais pas seulement elle, mais aussi sa tante, son oncle, ses amis... et Severus. A cette pensée, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés et le vit, près de ses parents, observant tristement les cercueils. Le simple fait de le voir ainsi concerné fit disparaître les doutes qu'elle avait à son sujet : il allait l'aider et pas simplement par devoir... Elle se sépara de sa cousine, tandis que sa tante, son oncle et son professeur arrivaient, prêts à partir. Ils remontèrent en voiture.

Assise à la fenêtre, Hermione regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux tristes, toutes ces couleurs vives d'été la dégoûtaient et l'image de ses parents revenait sans cesse dans son esprit... Elle réprima un sanglot qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles attentives de son professeur assis à côté d'elle. Comment c'était arrivé et ce qui avait poussé le Maître des Potions à le faire, qui sait, mais la main de celui-ci se glissa dans celle de son élève qui le regarda intensément. Il lui répondit d'un regard désolé et réconfortant. Elle joignit son autre main à cette étreinte, resserrant sa prise. Elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter le plus possible de ce réconfort...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Hermione entendit à peine sa tante annoncer qu'elle les appellerait pour le dîner et se réfugia dans sa chambre, se plongeant dans ses cours afin de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas penser à... _Etudier ! Etudier, étudier, étudier..._ C'était son leitmotiv.

Lorsqu'on l'appela pour le dîner, ce fut un fantôme qui mangea à sa place, ne remarquant même pas les regards inquiets des autres personnes présentes, en particulier celui très inquiet et intense de son professeur.

Ils avaient rendez-vous chez le notaire à 15h et Hermione avait passé son temps à étudier, encore. Installée dans le bureau du notaire, la jeune Gryffondor se sentait au moins à l'aise. Elle connaissait le notaire, Monsieur Chapman, qui était le leur depuis longtemps.

« J'ai été désolé d'apprendre le décès de vos parents, Miss Granger, veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances et sachez que je compatis à votre souffrance. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Il se pencha sur le papier qu'il avait devant lui.

« Nous allons donc procéder à la répartition des biens : vos parents vous ont légué leur maison dans le centre Londonien avec tous les biens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une somme s'élevant à 5 millions de livres. »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé, ils avaient _tant_ d'économie ?

« Ils lèguent à leur nièce, Maria, une somme s'élevant à 5 millions de livres également et qui en disposera dès sa majorité. »

Les deux cousines se regardèrent estomaquées.

« Ils lèguent à leur respectif soeur et beau-frère leur maison de campagne avec les biens qui sont à l'intérieur également. Miss Granger est sous la responsabilité de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à sa majorité. Dès cette date, elle disposera des 5 millions de livres, de la maison et des biens. »

Les Granger se regardèrent, tous complètement bluffés. Snape, lui, cachait son émotion, mais au fond de lui, tant d'argent et de biens le bluffèrent également. Il en aurait laissé tomber sa mâchoire s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

« J'ai besoin d'une signature de Monsieur et Madame Granger ici présent et du responsable de Miss Granger, Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. »

Hermione se tourna vers Snape et celui-ci prit la parole :

« Je suis son représentant, Monsieur Dumbledore n'a pu quitter ses fonctions. »

« Très bien, » fit simplement le notaire en lui tendant le papier au préalable signé par les Granger.

Snape signa d'une main fébrile. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Monsieur Chapman et rejoignirent la maison.

La journée passa lentement et Hermione, à la demande de Maria, finit par accepter de quitter sa chambre et fit un jeu de société avec sa cousine, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Elles rigolèrent bien et finalement, Hermione se détendit un peu. Elles décidèrent ensuite de regarder un film. Un peu plus tard, Snape qui passait dans le salon se figea à la vue des images. Il s'approcha, curieux, et Hermione apercevant sa mine déconcertée lui expliqua le principe. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda avec elles, sursautant de temps en temps, ce qui les faisait rire.

Au soir, le dîner fut un peu plus animé. On aurait dit qu'Arthur Weasley avait pris la place du professeur de potions qui posait des tonnes de questions sur la technologie moldue telle que la télévision.

A la fin du repas, une fois l'estomac bien remplit, Hermione monta et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Après s'être lavée et après avoir revêtit sa chemise de nuit, elle allait recommencer à étudier lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et sa cousine lui apparu.

« Euh, Hermione, j'ai retrouvé ceci et... » Sa voix tremblait, « J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de la garder... »

Elle lui tendit une photo où elle était chez elle, dans le jardin avec ses parents et Maria, souriant, heureux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle cacha tant bien que mal son trouble et remercia sa cousine avant de refermer la porte. _Et merde, encore cette envie prenante de pleurer..._ Frustrée malgré elle, elle lança la photo sur son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle prit son apparence animagus, se contrefichant de ce que les moldus pourraient voir, et, en deux bonds, atteint le toit. Si elle pensait être seule, elle s'était bien trompée : un autre loup argenté était déjà là, le museau contre les pattes, allongé et observant la lune. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se releva lentement et d'un signe, lui dit d'approcher. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, et le temps semblait passer si lentement. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, et reprit par se fait inconsciemment sa forme humaine, il reprit la sienne et transplana dans la chambre de la jeune fille avec cette dernière dans les bras. Il l'allongea tranquillement et la couvrit. Il gratifia son front d'un baiser et éteignit la lumière. Il sortit et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Maria l'avait vu sortir, et elle su à cet instant que sa cousine l'avait écoutée. Elle s'endormit paisiblement et toute la maisonnée fut silencieuse.

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, le soleil filtrait à travers le velux, inondant la chambre d'une lumière rendue orange. Elle sourit, sachant par instinct que Severus l'avait ramenée dans son lit. Elle se leva tranquillement et attrapa des sous-vêtements noirs, de fins bas noirs, une jupe courte noire, un t-shirt noir à décolleté tombant autour des épaules et à manches flottantes ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir noir. _Un ensemble plus que snapiesque..._ Elle pouffa avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, vêtements en main, qu'elle posa sur le meuble. Elle s'observa dans la glace : des cernes - peu profondes certes mais des cernes quand même - apparaissait sur son doux visage. Elle soupira et sortit des essuies et des gels pour son imminente douche. Elle enleva sa nuisette et alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux avec une pince car elle avait décidé de ne pas les laver, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Snape torse nu (NdA : ravalez vos langues les filles ! lol). Rouge de gêne, Hermione attrapa un essuie en vitesse et se couvrit alors que son professeur se retournait en s'excusant. Il allait partir et fermer la porte mais elle la retint et lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, mais frappez la prochaine fois, » murmura-t-elle, parcourant son torse d'un regard brûlant avant de refermer la porte.

Severus retourna dans sa chambre, troublé. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder alors que tout homme de son âge aurait résolument détourné le regard. Mais il n'était pas un pervers – et il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas ce que pensait son élève – mais juste un homme... un homme amoureux. Depuis ce fameux soir où elle s'était présentée à lui, offerte même, dans une tenue plus que minime, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait coupable. Mais une voix en lui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que peut-être cela n'était pas innocent, qu'elle n'était pas là que pour les ingrédients. Il avait envie de croire à cette voix, cette voix nommée solitude et qui avait décidé qu'elle avait fait son job avec lui et qu'il était temps qu'il ne soit plus seul, qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un.

Il frissonna au souvenir de son regard, ce regard brûlant sur son torse. La question qu'il se posait pour l'instant était : _Cette voix a-t-elle seulement raison ?_ Il en voulait énormément à son coeur d'avoir choisit Hermione, quelqu'un qui probablement ne l'aimait pas et qui en plus était non seulement beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais surtout, même pas majeure. De rage, il se saisit d'un coussin qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. D'ailleurs, la couleur de ce mur, de toute cette pièce, de ses vêtements même le représentait bien : froid, distant, sombre... Tout son contraire, elle qui était si pleine de vie, si chaleureuse, si belle... Il devait arrêter de se torturer, arrêter d'y penser. _Maintenant !_

Hermione, quant à elle, avait tout de suite regretté de ne pas l'avoir laissé entrer, de ne pas l'avoir emprisonné avec elle dans la salle de bain. Elle mit un petit moment avant de se décoller de la porte contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée et d'aller sous la douche après s'être entièrement déshabillée. L'eau ravivait ses muscles... _Que j'aurais bien réveillés autrement tient... °Non ! N'y pense plus ! Tu te fais du mal !° Tu as raison..._ Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle voulait être heureuse, un point s'est tout et si elle devait briser le règlement pour ça, et bien tant pis. Mais un règlement n'était rien comparé à ce que Voldemort pourrait faire à Snape si jamais elle avait une liaison avec lui et qu'il l'apprenait. _°Stop ! Une liaison avec Snape ? Ca n'arrive que dans tes rêves ma fille !°_ Elle devait admettre que sa raison avait raison, qu'elle ironie... Mais elle donnerait tout, juste pour un baiser, un seul, et puis elle attendrait, car elle savait que Harry tuerait Voldemort, tôt ou tard, que ça plaise à ce meurtrier ou non. D'ailleurs, elle l'aiderait, ce salaud de Mage Noir qui avait tué ses parents et tant d'innocents l'empêchait même de tenter une relation avec l'être qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre, alors il ne méritait pas du tout de vivre. Lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et lavée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires pour le retour à Poudlard. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, sans même dire un mot, le visage fermé. Pour peu, Harry et Ron aurait eu une crise en constatant une telle ressemblance avec le masque de Snape, car elle savait, elle en était convaincue, s'était un masque, imposé par son statut d'espion, statut d'espion qui prendrait fin avec la chute de Voldemort, autrement dit, la mort imminente de ce salaud. Et il mourrait bientôt, ça, elle n'en était pas convaincue, elle le jurait. Ses pensées dévièrent vers un tout autre sujet beaucoup plus agréable lorsqu'elle vit, par la porte ouverte de la cuisine, Snape descendre, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un simple t-shirt noir qui marquait son torse. Elle finit quand même par sortir de sa rêverie lorsqu'il la salua en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, professeur. Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez. Et vous ? »

« Pareil... Euh, en fait j'ai une petite question... » Il lui fit signe de continuer, « Je voulais savoir si on restait dîner ici ou si on retournait à Poudlard. »

« Tout cela dépend de votre tante et de vous. Transplaner ne prend qu'un instant après tout. »

« Oh, et bien si ma tante accepte et que ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester... »

« Je comprends qu'il est impératif pour vous de rester le plus longtemps possible proche de votre famille. Ca ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Merci… »

Elle avait dit ce mot dans un murmure de gratitude. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de rester, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le temps ne le permette plus. Maria coupa court à la conversation en déboulant dans la pièce, embrassant sa cousine sur la joue et saluant Snape. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'énergie si tôt ?!

La matinée se déroula bien, la tante d'Hermione accepta de les garder pour le dîner. La jeune Gryffondor prépara ses affaires pour partir et profita des derniers instants avec sa famille.

A 13h, ils se décidèrent à partir, afin qu'ils aient le temps de ranger leurs affaires en rentrant. Baguages en poches, devant l'entrée, ils étaient sur le point de partir. Hermione enlaça sa tante, puis son oncle qui lui murmurèrent un « au revoir » plein de tristesse. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers sa cousine qu'elle étreignit avec force. Maria lui murmura à l'oreille, pour qu'elle seule entende :

« Il t'aime, ne laisse pas passer ta chance... »

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte puissante et plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de sa cousine. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son professeur, qui dit à son tour cordialement au revoir à la famille d'Hermione, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, à marcher vers la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Severus la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux grandes portes et se séparèrent avec un bref « au revoir ». Hermione monta dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef et, avec l'aide de la magie, rangea ses affaires. Elle prit son attirail de dessin et s'installa sur son lit. Elle éparpilla d'abord ses dessins autour d'elle, soupirant de lassitude à chaque représentation de son professeur. Son visage se figea, dans un coup de sang, elle attrapa une feuille et un fusain et dessina, sa main agressant le papier. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle excepté son dessin. Dessin macabre d'un Voldemort soumis, implorant la mort. Hermione se saisit brusquement d'un cutter et s'entailla la paume gauche. D'un doigt qu'elle trempa dans son propre sang, elle représenta le _sien_, coulant, coulant et coulant encore...

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient inquiets, d'après ce que leur avait dit le Directeur, Hermione était allée à Londres pour les funérailles de ses parents, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore là ? Il était déjà 17h et elle n'avait assisté à aucun de ses cours ! Et pourquoi ce bâtard graisseux n'avait pas donné cours ces deux derniers jours et avait reprit justement quand Hermione devait reprendre les siens ? Décidément, Dumbledore semblait leur cacher quelque chose, d'ailleurs, n'avaient-ils pas aperçu un éclair de malice dans ses yeux, le mercredi matin, lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué le départ d'Hermione pour Londres ?

« Elle doit sûrement être dans sa chambre de Préfète ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Oui, mais on ne sait toujours pas le mot de passe... » Répliqua Harry, découragé.

Harry était assis sur les marches de l'escalier principal, dans l'entrée, la tête dans les mains, tandis que Ron, debout, faisait les cent pas. A part quelques élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs, tout était désert. Des pas se firent entendre et les deux compères tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers menant aux cachots. Snape apparut, l'air soucieux. Dès qu'il les vit, il recouvra immédiatement son masque et s'adressa à eux d'un ton glacial :

« Potter, Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Professeur, vous avez accompagné Hermione à l'enterrement n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Snape parut surpris et ne répondit pas.

« Peu importe, » continua Ron, « elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Elle devrait être dans sa chambre de Préfète mais nous ne connaissons pas le mot de passe... Je suppose que vous, si. »

« C'est exact, » répondit le Maître des Potions, aussi immobile qu'une photo moldue.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous ouvrir le passage ? » Demanda Harry, visiblement énervé.

Snape savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne l'avait pas vue de toute la journée et ce n'était pas normal. Il y consentit.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au tableau et Snape murmura le mot de passe, évitant ainsi que les deux Gryffondors le sachent. Le tableau s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils l'appelèrent tandis que Snape se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de son élève. Il en fut presque horrifié. Elle était là, endormie sur son lit, les draps tâchés de sang, de _son_ sang. Il s'approcha à grande enjambée et lui prit son pouls. _Normal_, pensa-t-il, soulagé. Il repéra vite la blessure et déchira un morceau du drap pour envelopper sa main et arrêter le saignement. Elle ne se réveilla même pas... C'est alors qu'il remarqua les dessins. Les premiers qu'il vit étaient macabres, il les prit dans ses mains un à un, en découvrant d'autres par-dessous. Il resta figé, c'était lui. Lui, lui, lui et... elle. _Elle et moi..._ Il rassembla rapidement les dessins – il en dissimula un dans sa poche - et les glissa sous le lit. Il cacha le cutter avec le reste et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître le sang des draps juste à temps : Harry et Ron venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il aurait imaginé bien des choses ridiculement fausses s'ils l'avaient vue.

Il préféra quitter la pièce, ne voulant absolument pas assister aux retrouvailles. Il retourna à ses appartements et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille, un dessin. Il l'observa à nouveau. _Elle et moi..._ Il leva les yeux sur son piano, se leva lentement et déposa le dessin sur les partitions. Il s'assit sur le siège de pianiste et commença à jouer.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on_

_Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

_My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone  
After all, you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on  
_(1)

* * *

Hermione se sentait si bien, enveloppée dans les bras de son professeur. Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, allongés sous le chêne près du Lac Noir. Il caressait tendrement ses cheveux, ce qui l'avait résolue à fermer les yeux de bonheur. Elle souriait et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait qu'il lui rendait son sourire. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi... »

Elle se redressa et enlaça ses bras autour de son coup :

« Je sais... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter tendrement : « Je t'aime aussi... »

Elle sourit à nouveau et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, au point de presque se sceller...

« HERMIONE ! »

L'Hermione en question se réveilla en sursaut, regardant, effarée, ses deux amis qui l'entouraient et qui venaient de la secouer comme un prunier, la faisant quitter ce si beau rêve...

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! » S'exclama Harry. « Mais où étais-tu passée ? »

Hermione perdue, regarda son réveil. Elle comprit soudainement l'inquiétude de ses amis, pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre.

« Ce n'est rien, » continua Ron, « mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit pour l'enterrement ? »

Elle détourna le regard, avant de répondre :

« Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler... »

« Hermione, » dit Harry, l'incitant à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit, « pourquoi Snape ? »

La peur se lisait dans le regard de la brune, que diraient-ils en apprenant qu'elle l'aimait ? Ayant trop peur de les perdre et de révéler la vérité, elle mentit :

« Parce que je voulais qu'il souffre, je voulais lui communiquer ma douleur... » Elle sourit tristement, « et ça a marché. »

Ses deux amis la prirent dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Ils ne lui poseraient plus de questions, c'était ça le principal.

* * *

Le soir, un peu avant le dîner, Hermione était entrain de se remettre en ordre quand elle entendit un tapotis régulier à sa fenêtre ; elle leva les yeux et découvrit un hibou Grand-duc, au plumage d'un noir lui rappelant l'habit d'un certain professeur, tenant une lettre dans son bec. Elle se leva et ouvrit les deux battant ; l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et secoua ses plumes, puis lui tendit la lettre. Elle caressa le hibou et prit l'enveloppe. L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre, apparemment, l'auteur de la lettre n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle referma donc la fenêtre et s'installa à son bureau. L'enveloppe ne comportait que son nom, écrit d'une écriture fine et soignée. Elle déchira le sceau et en tira une lettre. Elle la lut attentivement :

« _Miss Granger,  
_

_Au vu des derniers évènements et de l'approche des ASPIC, je souhaitais vous faire parvenir ma décision au sujet de nos cours particuliers.  
__Concernant la transformation animagus, nous sommes tous deux d'accord pour affirmer que vous n'avez aucun problème, nos cours sont donc finis de ce point de vue-là. J'ajouterai qu'il serait bon de ne pas vous déclarer, étant certain que vous comptez participer aux activités de l'Ordre après vos études, je considère qu'il est dans votre avantage de ne pas le faire.  
__Concernant nos leçons de piano – mais peut-on seulement appeler cela des leçons ? – je pense que vous n'avez aucun problème de maîtrise de ce côté-là non plus. Néanmoins, si en toute occasion vous désirez jouer, n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte.  
__Passez une bonne fin de journée.  
_

_Bien à vous,  
__Professeur S. Snape_ »

Au début de la lettre, Hermione avait d'abord cru qu'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle avait bien vite changé d'avis lorsqu'elle avait lu « _n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte_ ». Elle avait terriblement envie d'y aller tous les jours, de jouer avec lui. Une seule chose l'en empêchait : les ASPIC. Il restait une minuscule semaine de cours avant les examens, elle devait se concentrer en priorité là-dessus...

* * *

(1) Turn Me On – Norah Jones  
Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre...  
Je vous dis à très bientôt !

Biz,  
DoC


	8. Acte VIII

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**La fin est proche et cette correction également... BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Correction :** Maria, encore une fois, merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** La fin est proche... Alors impatient ? Lol. BONNE LECTURE.

**

* * *

**

Acte VIII

Les jours passèrent et, inévitablement, les examens arrivèrent. La tension planait sur les élèves, les 7ème années restant les plus stressés. Hermione était sûrement la meilleure dans ce domaine. Le seul examen qu'elle craignait le moins était celui de pratique en potion. Elle avait été soulagée lorsque Snape avait donné le sujet : la potion d'_Intuition_, une potion prête en quarante deux minutes exactement et très simple quand on la connaissait bien et que l'on avait aucune difficulté en potion. Malheureusement, c'était leur dernier examen et, étant le plus long moment qu'elle passerait avec lui, elle soupira de frustration à l'évocation de l'attente. Tout le monde se liguait-il contre elle ? Evidemment, elle continuait à le voir durant les repas, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle n'avait pu aller jouer du piano avec lui, étudiant avec acharnement dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, c'est-à-dire quand elle ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas, quand elle n'était pas en examen – évidemment – et bien sûr, quand elle ne dessinait pas. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à arrêter de dessiner, c'était sa force. Alors qu'elle passait son avant dernier examen, à savoir, étude des runes – elle avait tellement de facilité qu'elle pouvait penser à autre chose (1) – elle pensait donc au lendemain. _Réfléchissons, demain, examen de potion pratique ; une potion ultra facile dont les ingrédients et la démarche se retiennent par coeur en dix minutes._ Tout était clair dans la tête de la jeune fille : son examen se terminerait à 11h ; entre 11h et 12h, elle dessinerait ; entre 12h et 12h30, elle mangerait ; entre 12h30 et 12h45, elle irait dans sa chambre étudier ; entre 12h45 et 18h Severus, piano, Severus ; entre 18h et 18h30, elle mangerait et à partir 18h30, dessin. Tout était parfaitement clair... et pourtant son esprit était peuplé de Severus.

Elle suivit son « plan » à la lettre et à 12h45 tapantes, elle frappait à la porte des appartements de son Maître des Potions. La porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

« Miss Granger, entrez. »

Il referma la porte derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je viens m'enquérir de votre piano, professeur. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Très bien. »

Il emprunta le couloir qui menait à la pièce où résidait le piano et elle le suivit. Elle se dirigea directement vers le piano et s'assit sur le siège de pianiste tandis que son professeur farfouillait dans sa bibliothèque. Elle le regarda faire, curieuse. Il sortit un livre assez fin et plutôt poussiéreux. Il ôta la poussière, s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le petit livret. Elle le feuilleta : c'était des partitions.

« Merci professeur. »

« De rien... Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. » Lui lança-t-il dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Même si j'ai besoin de deux mains supplémentaires ? » Lui dit-elle en un sourire.

« Même si vous avez besoin de deux mains supplémentaires. » Lui accorda-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un grand vide. Hermione continua de feuilleter le livret et choisit finalement une partition. Elle la déposa sur le présentoir et se mit à jouer. Elle se vidait lentement l'esprit de tout ce stress qui l'avait envahi durant ces satanés examens. Elle n'y pensait plus, savourant les musiques qu'elle interprétait.

Dans son laboratoire personnel, Snape s'adonnait à l'art des potions. Il entendait distinctement les notes de musique qui s'échappait du piano, cela ne le dérangeait et ne le déconcentrait pas du tout, c'était très agréable. _Hermione, tu es vraiment la meilleure..._ Il s'arrêta tout de suite, quand il commençait à l'appeler par son prénom dans ses pensées, ça dérapait toujours. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était trop tard, elle le hantait. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il n'y ait cette séparation à cause de leur statut élève/professeur, il aurait tant voulu ne jamais être mangemort, ne jamais rejoindre ce Maître si infâme et se nourrissant de vengeance et de pouvoir. Il aurait tant voulu être meilleur et elle avait, en quelque sorte, réussit à le rendre meilleur. Son masque de froideur persistait, mais pas avec elle, il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas la force... Elle avait su percer sa carapace d'acier qui maintenait son coeur froid et emprisonné à l'écart des autres, pour ne pas souffrir. Et pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus cette chaleur bienfaisante qui enveloppait son coeur lui faisait du bien. Comment les femmes faisaient-elles donc pour changer ainsi les hommes ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu que les notes du piano ne lui parvenaient plus et que des pas s'approchaient. Il ne s'en redit compte que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son élève, juste à côté de lui :

« Professeur ? Votre potion est entrain de tourner. » (2)

Il dirigea son regard vers la potion et constata qu'elle arborait une couleur jaune canari (NdA : ça c'est pour toi Maria, lol). Il jura tout bas et coupa le feu sous son chaudron avant de lancer un _Récurvite_ sur son contenu.

« Désolée si c'est à cause de moi que vous l'avez ratée... » Fit-elle sincèrement.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, qu'auriez-vous fait pour me la faire rater ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et il lui jeta un regard satisfait, elle n'avait pas remarqué son trouble.

« En fait, je venais juste vous dire que je montais dîner, pour ne pas que vous soyez surpris que je ne sois plus là et surtout pour ne pas avoir l'impression de m'être enfuie comme une voleuse. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire et quitta la pièce. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, l'estomac gargouillant. A peine fut elle arrivée dans le hall, qu'elle fut assaillie par ses amis qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

« Hermione ! Où étais-tu passée ?! » S'écrièrent les garçons d'une même voix.

« Ben, je révisais pour l'examen de demain, pourquoi ? » Fit-elle innocemment.

« Pendant plus de cinq heures ? » Lâcha Harry, sceptique.

« Ecoutez, vous savez bien que je suis stressée. En plus, c'est le dernier examen, » elle commença à avancer vers la Grande Salle, « j'ai besoin de me rassurer en étant _vraiment_ sûre que je peux réussir. Vous comprenez ? »

« Bien sûr, mais la prochaine fois, préviens, on s'inquiétait nous, » dit Ron.

« Oui, excusez-moi... Euh, j'ai un peu faim, on pourrait aller manger ? » Leur fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

« J'attendais que tu le demandes ! Je _meurs_ de faim ! » S'exclama Ron.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Après le dîner, Hermione décida de se libérer l'esprit et que, au lieu de dessiner, elle ferait bien de profiter de ses derniers jours avec ses amis pour faire un petit match de Quidditch.

« Dites les garçons, ça vous dirait un match au clair de lune ? »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, ébahis.

« Oh, ne faites pas cette tête là, j'ai besoin de me lâcher et enfreindre le règlement, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut... »

« Ok, Mione ça marche pour moi, » accepta aussitôt Harry.

« Compte sur moi. » Dit Ron, excité.

Hermione appela Ginny et lui exposa son idée ; la rousse accepta immédiatement. Ils quittèrent la table et Harry alla chercher son balai. Ils sortirent discrètement puis on dupliqua l'Eclair de Feu du Survivant pour que chacun ait un balai équivalent et pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul balai à dissimuler au retour. Le match commença pour les imprudents... qui avec la chance de cocus qu'ils avaient, ne se firent pas prendre. C'est donc après un match mouvementé de trois heures qu'Hermione et Ron déclarèrent forfait contre Ginny et Harry qui étaient bien meilleurs qu'eux. Les quatre amis firent donc disparaître les trois copies de balais et Harry minimisa le vrai qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Hermione abandonna donc ses amis pour rejoindre sa chambre de Préfète en Chef. Silencieusement, elle suivit les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre son tableau. Elle prononça le mot de passe. Rien, le silence lui répondit insolemment.

« Alizé ? » Appela-t-elle. (3)

Elle se décida à sortir sa baguette et prononça faiblement un _Lumos_. Elle put alors contempler un tableau vide. Alizé en avait apparemment marre que la jeune Gryffondor rentre à des heures indues et avait décidé de ne plus l'attendre.

_Merde_... Conclut finalement Hermione. °_Et voilà ce qu'on récolte à briser les règles..._° _Oh toi, ça va ! C'est pas le moment !_ Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle devait absolument rejoindre ses appartements car son matériel de potion se trouvait à l'intérieur. _Je suis maudite..._ Elle regarda sa montre : 22h41, pas de chance, elle venait de rater d'une dizaine de minutes le couvre feu maximal et ce n'était pas le jour de son tour de garde. En gros, elle était vraiment dans la merde. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, elle fit tranquillement les cent pas devant son tableau avant de pousser un _« Euréka »_ magistral. Elle venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de sa vie : les elfes du château étaient autorisés à transplaner à l'intérieur. Il lui suffisait donc de demander à l'un d'eux de la faire transplaner avec lui dans sa chambre.

« Dobby... » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Un 'pop' distinctif se fit entendre et l'elfe apparut devant ses yeux.

« Oh, Miss ! Dobby est très content de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Miss Granger ? » L'elfe était carrément surexcité comme d'habitude, mais à cette heure de la nuit, c'était remarquable.

« Et bien voilà, Alizé, la Dame qui occupe le tableau de mes appartements, est partie je ne sais où. Il me faut rentrer mais comment puis-je faire si le tableau ne s'ouvre pas tant que son occupant n'est pas là ? Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais me faire transplaner à l'intérieur avec toi. »

Hermione étant anxieuse, elle ne savait pas si l'elfe pouvait la transporter avec lui, mais le sourire joyeux de celui-ci la rassura.

« C'est avec plaisir que Dobby va vous aider, Miss ! »

Il lui tendit sa main et elle la prit docilement. Dobby transplana et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de l'appartement d'Hermione.

« Merci mille fois Dobby ! » Remercia Hermione avec un énorme sourire.

« Dobby est toujours prêt à aider les amis de Harry Potter ! Bonne nuit, Miss ! »

Et l'elfe disparu avec un 'pop'. Hermione se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle enleva ensuite son uniforme qui avait changé depuis qu'elle était en deuil : elle avait tout teint en noir à l'exception de son écusson de Gryffondor et de Préfète en Chef. Elle enfila en vitesse une nuisette noire et programma son réveil magique avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures. Le dernier examen commençait à 10h, elle avait donc encore assez de temps pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil. A peine sa tête avait effleuré l'oreiller qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

* * *

La jeune Préfète en Chef se réveilla avant son réveil magique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation due à passer une heure avec Snape ou le stress du dernier examen mais elle était debout. Elle décida donc qu'un bain s'imposait ce matin après le match d'hier. Elle se plongea dans sa baignoire, ne retenant nullement son soupir de bien être dû à l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, elle avait largement le temps de s'habiller et d'aller prendre son déjeuner en toute tranquillité avant de rejoindre la salle de potion. C'est donc plongée dans ses pensées snapiesques qu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle. Ce fut le seul jour d'examen où elle mangea autant - le stress lui coupant d'habitude l'appétit - mais elle se sentait confiante, et s'était sûrement dû à son Maître des Potions. Ses amis la rejoignirent peut après qu'elle ait commencé à se servir.

« Eh bien, Hermione ! » S'exclama Harry, « Tu as plus d'appétit que Ron n'en a jamais eu aujourd'hui ! Le match t'aurait-il affamé ? » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai faim. » Déclara sur un ton neutre la goulafe qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle avait à peine prit la peine de lui répondre, sa bouche trop occupée à faire autre chose (NdA : Moi ? L'esprit pervers ? Lol).

Harry regarda Ron, dont les joues avaient légèrement rougis à la remarque du Survivant, puis haussa les épaules. Après ce bon petit déjeuner, les trois compères – deux tendus et une sur son petit nuage – se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Hermione s'appuya tranquillement sur un mur froid des cachots.

« Euh, Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi détendue avant un examen. » S'inquiéta Ron.

« Oh, les potions c'est tellement facile... » Répondit-elle rêveusement.

« J'y crois pas... » Fit Ron, la mâchoire pendante.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet, car durant leur brève discussion, les autres élèves étaient arrivés et Snape avait ouvert la porte avec fracas – par la même occasion, les papotages cessèrent brusquement. Des odeurs de potions, d'infusions de toutes sortes et d'ingrédients se dégagèrent de la pièce, englobant le couloir tel un bouillard. Hermione se détacha lentement du mur et fut subitement intéressée par ses chaussures, le trouble l'envahissant déjà.

« Vous avez deux minutes pour vous placer devant vos places, qui vous ont été attribuées par mes soins, et pour sortir votre matériel. Asseyez-vous en silence et attendez les instructions suivantes. »

Il avait dit cela d'un seul trait. Il balaya rapidement des yeux le troupeau de boeufs devant lui et s'écarta, laissant le passage libre. Les élèves entrèrent en silence, comme toujours. Hermione chercha tranquillement la place avec son nom – elle espérait de tout coeur ne pas être à côté de Malfoy – et constata avec stupeur que son nom n'apparaissait nulle part.

« Miss Granger, » la voix de son professeur s'éleva dans son dos, « ne cherchez pas votre place. » Il claqua la porte et s'approcha d'elle, les regards des autres tournés vers eux. « Je pense que j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille si j'étais sûr qu'aucun de vos camarades ne puissent tricher sur vous, ainsi, vous vous installerez à mon bureau. »

Si sa dignité ne la retenait pas, elle en aurait laissé tomber sa mâchoire d'effarement. _Et moi qui pensait passer une heure tranquille et sans stress_... Elle alla donc s'asseoir sans joie et sortit son matériel.

« Bien, » commença le Maître des Potions, « vous devez donc préparer la potion d'_Intuition_ sans aucune indication écrite – c'est-à-dire, pour les simples d'esprits, de mémoire. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous remplirez une éprouvette de votre potion, l'étiquetterez de votre nom et me la donnerez. Vous pourrez ensuite partir, me laissant ainsi le plaisir intense de ne plus vous avoir comme élève... Vous avez une heure. Allez-y ! »

« _Au fait, Hermione,_ » ajouta-t-il par légilimencie, « _inutile de transmettre des réponses par la pensée._ » Il lui lança un sourire discret auquel elle répondit faiblement.

Elle se mit ensuite au travail, les mains tremblotant malgré elle. Elle disposait de vingt ingrédients devant elle – dont sept fioles étiquetées – et elle savait parfaitement que seuls quatorze de ceux-ci entrait dans la préparation de la potion d'_Intuition_. Elle les sélectionna donc et fit chauffer son feu. Elle commença à émincer des racines d'asphodèle ainsi qu'à mesurer la quantité d'essence de belladone et ainsi de suite avec les quatorze ingrédients. Trente minutes plus tard, sa potion chauffait doucement dans le chaudron pour les douze minutes de confection restantes. Elle avait une couleur et une texture parfaites. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle s'accorda un peu de repos et releva la tête pour voir où les autres en étaient. Quelques élèves arrivaient maintenant au même niveau qu'elle tandis que ces deux meilleurs amis arboraient des chaudrons d'une plus ou moins bonne teinte. Même Neville semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir – au grand damne de Severus. Elle observa ce dernier, il faisait tranquillement le tour de la classe, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait triche nulle part.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion ; encore neuf minutes.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le bureau, Snape lui avait fait de la place mais pas mal des affaires du professeur demeuraient sur la surface de bois lisse : une plume dans un encrier, quelques rouleaux de parchemins et... _Mais, c'est un de mes dessins !_ Hermione contempla avec stupeur le morceau de papier où le couple figurait. Ses joues devinrent aussi bouillantes que sa potion. Des tonnes de questions fusèrent dans sa tête : qu'est-ce que ça allait entraîner ? Avait-il fait exprès de placer son dessin là ou était-ce juste un « oubli » ? Que penserait-il d'elle dorénavant ? ...

Elle essaya de rester concentrée sur autre chose et sa potion semblait jouer parfaitement ce rôle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il restait un peu moins d'une minute. Elle surveilla donc sa potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Ce moment enfin venu, elle coupa le feu sous son chaudron, préleva un échantillon de sa potion et étiqueta soigneusement l'éprouvette. Elle minimisa ensuite son matériel, qu'elle mit dans sa poche avant de se lever et d'apporter sa potion à Snape. Personne n'était surpris qu'Hermione ait déjà fini, il ne lui prêtèrent donc pas attention et ne remarquèrent pas son trouble lorsqu'elle effleura les doigts de son professeur en lui remettant son travail. Elle sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Elle soupira un bon coup, elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant tout l'examen...

Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Elle se dirigea donc vers le Lac Noir. Elle s'assit sous le grand chêne et déposa négligemment son sac. Elle s'assit contre le tronc et savoura le contact de l'air caressant son visage. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Plus tard, ces amis la trouvèrent assoupie. Ils la réveillèrent donc doucement, secouant légèrement son épaule.

« Mmmmhh... »

« Hermione réveille-toi... »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se leva péniblement, le dos endoloris par sa position. Elle s'étira comme un chat et ramassa ses affaires avant de suivre ses amis vers le château.

« Les examens sont enfin finis ! » Souffla Ron, presque soulagé, « Je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais et en plus, finir avec potions, c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau ! »

Le tableau des appartements de la Préfète en Chef pivota et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami s'affalait dans le divan. Harry, quant à lui, s'était moins détendu, il avait préféré squatter un fauteuil et s'était assis "normalement".

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Ron, nous n'avons pas encore les résultats... » Dit Harry, révélant la raison de son état de crispation.

« Oui, mais voyons les choses en face Harry, » continua Ron alors qu'Hermione faisait apparaître trois tasses de thé fumantes sur la table basse, « c'est fait, et on ne peut rien y changer. Je préfère encore me vider l'esprit que de me stresser pour un rien... »

« Ron... » Fit Hermione indignée et s'asseyant elle aussi dans un fauteuil, « c'est toi qui nous parle de ne pas paniquer alors que tu as carrément coupé la circulation du sang de mon bras pendant l'examen théorique de métamorphose ? »

« Mmmff... » Fut le seul bruit que Ron émit en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller.

« Alors Mione, t'as plutôt une bonne impression de tes examens ? » Questionna Harry.

« Ca peut sembler bizarre mais oui, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, c'est la première fois que je me sens si détendue en fin d'année. Pourtant, les ASPIC sont encore plus importantes que les BUSE... Peut-être que c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y aura plus d'examen ? »

« Je pense que ça aussi devrait te stresser... » Ajouta Ron, enlevant le coussin de son visage, un sourire sur les lèvres, « je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais durant notre deuxième année, lorsque Dumbledore a annoncé que tout les examens avaient été annulés, tu as fait une de ces têtes ! »

Hermione lui tira la langue et ils rirent de bon coeur.

* * *

Au soir, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour souper. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi entre amis, ce qui leur avait fait le plus grand bien après cette période d'examen. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à discuter.

Le brouhaha de la salle fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui annonça que le Directeur souhaitait parler. Ce dernier se leva et s'adressa à tous :

« Nous voici donc réunis pour l'un des derniers repas de l'année. Mais avant de nous restaurer, j'aimerais vous faire part du déroulement de la journée de demain. Une grande sortie est organisée à Pré-Au-Lard pour les élèves de 6ème et 7ème. Elle a pour but que les élèves de 7ème année, et les probables 6ème qui les accompagneront, s'achètent une robe de soirée. » Les murmures s'élevèrent. Dumbledore reprit d'une voix forte : « Car demain soir, une grande soirée est organisée pour les diplômés. La correction des examens se terminera demain et les élèves recevront leur diplôme en fin d'après-midi. Ils pourront ensuite enfiler leurs robes de soirée pour un repas festif – où nous annoncerons le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons – et ensuite, un bal. Une table leur sera réservée devant celle des professeurs. Evidemment, tenue adéquate exigée pour les professeurs également. » Finit-il avec un imperceptible sourire, « Tous les élèves quitteront l'école le lendemain, le train partira à 8h30 précise. Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit. »

Les plats apparurent et tous commencèrent à manger, les discussions allant _bon train_.

« Cette année, pas question que je porte un costume ridicule ! Ca m'embête de te le demander Harry, mais si tu pouvais me prêter un peu d'argent pour un habit convenable, je t'en serai très reconnaissant. Evidemment, je te rembourserai plus tard. »

« Sans problème, Ron. »

« Merci beaucoup, Harry ! » Remercia Ron, commençant à mâcher une cuisse de poulet, très content de ne pas passer pour une bête de foire cette année.

Hermione, quant à elle, était pensive. _Un bal_...

« Hermione ? »

« Hein ? Euh, pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais ce que tu comptais porter, » répondit Harry.

« Oh, euh, je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai à Pré-Au-Lard. »

En fait, Hermione n'osait rien dire mais elle savait exactement quelle robe elle voulait. Elle l'avait aperçue en vitrine à plusieurs reprises et, de plus, elle était noire. Elle serait donc parfaite. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son Maître des Potions avant de ramener son regard vers son assiette, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Severus s'était indigné en entendant la remarque de Dumbledore au sujet des tenues des professeurs. _Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux fou ?!_ Il avait ensuite considéré le bal. _Ca ne peut que faire du bien à Hermione après les funérailles..._ Il n'était même plus surpris de penser autant à elle, il n'essayait pas de lutter non plus, à quoi bon ? L'image de ce dessin lui revenait instinctivement en tête et il glissait sa main dans sa poche ou il se trouvait toujours, soigneusement réduit.

Le dernier problème qui se posait à lui était sa tenue. Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à son apparence, ses cheveux d'un aspect gras en témoignaient, ainsi que son nez crochu. Et bien sûr, il fallait tenir compte de la perpétuelle grimace qu'il affichait. Mais cette année, ça allait changer, il voulait redevenir l'homme qu'il avait toujours été, il devait bien ça à Hermione...

D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué le sourire que son élève affichait et il se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. A son cavalier sûrement...

Il commença donc à manger, discutant avec Flitwick, ce qui surpris ce dernier.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et prit la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, il a été décidé que pour le bal de demain, des musiciens seraient conviés, cependant, si parmi vous il y a des instrumentistes ou des chanteurs qui désirent venir sur scène, qu'ils s'annoncent. » Personne ne se présenta, alors Dumbledore continua de plus belle, « Avons-nous au moins des musiciens dans cette salle ? Levez la main, ne soyez pas timides. »

Les sorciers s'intéressant à la musique étaient rares, ils préféraient en général le Quidditch, néanmoins, une douzaine d'élèves levèrent la main, dont Hermione. Le Directeur demanda à chacun de dire de quels instruments ils jouaient et depuis combien de temps. Ce fut rapidement le tour d'Hermione :

« Pianiste, depuis 4 ans. »

Il faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Il dirigea son regard sur le Directeur qui souriait. _Il sait !_ Le vieux fou finit par demander si quelques élèves ne voulaient pas jouer. Cinq levèrent la main : Hermione ; Kyle Hodge, un Serdaigle de 6ème, batteur depuis 5 ans ; Jason Peterson, un Poufsouffle de 4ème, guitariste depuis 4 ans ; Sarah Bennett, une Gryffondor de 2ème, flûtiste depuis 5 ans et Tish Bramah, une Serpentard de 7ème, violoniste depuis 8 ans maintenant. Le fait qu'une élève de sa maison se soit proposée lui fit extrêmement plaisir, mais pas autant que pour Hermione. Finalement, il l'aperçut quitter la salle avec Ginny Weasley, discutant avec animation.

Il se leva pour aller demander une chose à Dumbledore.

« Que veux-tu mon garçon ? »

« Vous saviez pour les leçons que Miss Granger et moi avions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et même si cela fait peu de temps qu'elle pratique le piano, je suis sûre qu'elle excelle également dans ce domaine. Au fait, Severus, pourquoi ne joueriez vous pas vous aussi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit par acquiescer avant de rejoindre ses sombres cachots.

* * *

« Mais enfin Hermione, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! » S'insurgea Ginny.

« Je sais, Gin', mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, c'est mon professeur après tout... » Dit faiblement Hermione.

Elles se dirigeaient à grands pas vers les appartements d'Hermione et la conversation reprit une fois à l'intérieur.

« Mais lorsque tu auras reçu ton diplôme, il ne sera plus ton professeur. Et rien ne t'empêche de vivre ton amour ! »

Hermione la regarda, hésitante. Puis reprit :

« Je ne peux quand même pas arriver au bras de Snape... Et puis, il faut que j'arrête de faire comme s'il allait accepter mon invitation ! »

« Mmmm... Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée d'arriver avec lui, mais danse au moins une fois avec lui !! Bon sang, Hermione, utilise ton charme ! Ca ne te paressait pas si compliqué quand tu es allée le voir pour voler les ingrédients... »

« Je sais, mais c'est différent maintenant... Je l'aime vraiment, et comme on dit '_Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout._'... »

« Ecoute, » elle lui prit les mains, « tu vas vraiment l'abandonner alors que tu l'aimes ? Si tu n'essayes rien, c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas se jeter dans tes bras, alors suis mes conseils : fais-toi belle, achète une robe magnifique, vas-y et invite-le pour une danse ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Tu as raison Ginny, il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller... Bon, parlons un peu de toi maintenant ! »

« De moi ? »

« Eh bien, oui ! Tu comptes bien y aller avec Harry, non ? » Fit-elle malicieusement.

Les joues de Ginny prirent soudainement une teinte rouge.

« Oh, euh... Je sais pas trop. En fait, je crois que je vais attendre qu'il m'invite. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Mais si, tu verras ! Et puis, s'il hésite, je le pousserai. »

« Merci, Hermione ! Bon, demain, on se retrouve au petit déjeuner vers 9h avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Parfait, je crois que j'ai bien besoin de dormir ! »

« Je vais te laisser, alors. Je vais aller envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour qu'elle m'avance un peu d'argent et puis au dodo ! »

Elles se levèrent et se firent la bise en guise de bonne nuit. Ginny quitta ensuite l'appartement et Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que le lendemain, elle recevrait son diplôme, c'était tellement irréel et soudain ! _Ginny a totalement raison, Severus ne sera plus mon professeur, je n'aurai donc rien à me reprocher. Severus..._ Elle avait tellement hâte de voir sa réaction devant sa future robe. Elle se força à se lever et à se changer. Elle fut vite prête, enclencha son réveil et se coucha, épuisée.

* * *

(1) Au début de mes secondaires, ça m'arrivait en math. Plus maintenant, lol. Nan, c'est plutôt que mon esprit ne me demande plus mon avis, d'ailleurs, il prend un malin plaisir à vagabonder en physique... Lol.  
(2) Une potion qui est entrain de tourner ? Je trouvais ça marrant. Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas entrain de se faire du lait chaud mais bon... Lol.  
(3) Si tu passes par là Alizé, c'est pour toi

Moi, vache de couper ici ? Juste le jour précédent le bal et tout ? Ah. Bon.  
Nooonn !! Pas les tomates !!  
Ok je sors

Biz,  
DoC

PS : une 'tite review ?


	9. Acte IX

**Mise à jour : 13 avril 2007  
**Dernier chapitre. Ah, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens... BONNE LECTURE.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre / acte I.  
**Correction :** Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de Maria depuis bien trop longtemps, j'ai décidé de le publier.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Acte IX**

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres malgré la sonnerie assourdissante de son réveil. Elle coupa ce dernier, puis se leva d'un bond. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son lit et tira sa valise qui était en dessous. Elle la regarda avec nostalgie ; après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la faisait. Elle commença doucement à la remplir de vêtements qu'elle n'allait pas mettre et de tas de choses dont elle ne se servirait pas. Elle prit ensuite son matériel de dessin et commença à se dessiner, au bal, avec Severus. Elle le termina un peu avant neuf heures et se décida à aller manger, pourtant, son estomac était noué sous l'adrénaline. Elle fit un effort pour se décrisper et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, rejoignant directement Ginny à la table des Gryffondor.

« Tiens, les garçons ne sont pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle, remarquant la non présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je crois qu'ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je suppose qu'ils veulent encore un peu en profiter. »

« D'un côté, je les comprends. S'ils deviennent Aurors, je doute qu'ils aient le temps d'y jouer... Quoique, les connaissant pour avoir fait leurs devoirs pendant sept ans... » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement et se dirigèrent ensuite dans l'entrée pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard avec les autres. Les garçons les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides à cause de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre après avoir fait du sport aussi intensivement. Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée au village où ils se séparèrent ; garçons d'un côté, filles de l'autre. Ils se promirent de se rejoindre à treize heures au Trois Balais pour se restaurer.

« Bon, je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de robe, » dit Hermione.

« En fait, ça va sûrement te surprendre mais non. J'ai rarement fait les boutiques cette année... »

« Ca, ça m'étonne ! »

« Et toi, tu as une idée ? » Questionna la rousse.

« Eh bien, j'ai repéré une robe il y a quelques temps. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'est plus en vente... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien les magasins et je sais qu'ils en gardent toujours en réserve au cas où. Alors, c'était quelle boutique ? »

« _Miss Viviane_ je crois. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans la direction du magasin et s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine. _Miracle, la robe est toujours là !_ La joie l'envahi ; elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elles entrèrent et Hermione demanda à l'essayer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, son amie fut stupéfaite, elle était tout simplement magnifique. La robe était noire et descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle était toute en soie et recouverte de dentelle noire avec des dessins de fleurs s'épanouissant. Dos nu, avec des fils entrecroisés. C'était un simple corset rehaussé par un voile qui lui entourait les épaules en passant par le dos et dont les bouts finissaient à la plongée du corsage.

« Hermione, c'est magnifique ! Je n'aurai plus qu'à te relever les cheveux – peut-être que je pourrais ajouter un serre-tête noir – à te maquiller légèrement et lorsque tu revêtiras ton collier en pierre de lune, tu seras la reine du bal ! »

« Merci, Ginny, » fit-elle modestement, « Donc il me manque des escarpins noirs et un serre-tête... »

« J'en ai un. Il reste les chaussures... »

Hermione demanda une paire assortie à la vendeuse qui lui proposa des escarpins à talons aiguilles noirs avec une fleur noire discrète à la pointe de chaque chaussure. Elle était aux anges.

Elles passèrent donc à la caisse et ressortirent en quête d'une robe pour Ginny. Elles trouvèrent finalement : une robe vert pomme avec des fils vert émeraude incrustés. Elle était aussi longue que celle de la brune, mais était fendue à mi-cuisse - « De quoi faire fondre Harry ! » Avait ajouté Hermione. C'était un simple corsage. Les chaussures étaient de la même couleur que la robe mais la rousse s'était défoulée sur les bijoux : un collier avec une émeraude, deux boucles d'oreille semblables ainsi qu'une bague. Lorsqu'elles passèrent à la caisse, Ginny avait juste assez. Elles retrouvèrent finalement les garçons aux Trois Balais qui leur demandèrent si elles avaient fait de bons achats.

* * *

Severus avait rapidement trouvé un costume. Il avait bien réfléchit. Il allait se faire beau pour ce bal et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Il lui fallait ensuite trouver une cape. Son ensemble était simple, mais ça le changeait : il porterait un tuxedo noir avec un noeud papillon noir et sa cape était aussi noire que la nuit avec des fils argentés incrustés sur la face intérieure du tissu. Il attacherait ses cheveux – lavés, précisons le – en catogan et porterait les boutons de manchettes en diamants que son père lui avait légués.

Mais il était bien décidé à offrir quelque chose à Hermione. Il se rappelait clairement le collier en pierre de lune qu'elle portait lors des funérailles et il comptait lui acheter une bague avec la même pierre. Il entra donc dans une bijouterie pour la première fois de sa vie et s'adressa au vendeur. Il lui expliqua clairement ce qu'il recherchait et on lui apporta une perle rare : une bague en argent pur avec une pierre de lune incrustée et entourée de deux petits diamants. Elle était chère, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il la prit immédiatement et se dirigea vers le château. Une fois dans ses cachots, il prit une plume et un parchemin et rédigea une brève note à l'adresse de son élève qu'il joint à l'écrin contenant la bague. D'un coup de baguette, il les emballa et décida d'attendre que les élèves reviennent de Pré-Au-Lard avant de lui faire porter le paquet.

Il tourna en rond dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les adolescents bruyants qui rentraient au château.

* * *

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements et déposa ses paquets sur le canapé, songeuse. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle avait décidé avec Ginny qu'elles se prépareraient dans ses appartements pour être plus tranquilles. Elle partait chercher son diplôme lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'un hibou qui frappe avec son bec à une fenêtre. Elle ouvrit donc à l'oiseau qui lui tendit un petit paquet attaché à sa patte. Elle le détacha et caressa le hibou qui s'envola. Elle s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre et ouvrit le petit paquet. Il contenait un écrin et un mot. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la petite boîte et faillit s'évanouir à la vue la bague qui devait avoir une valeur inestimable. _C'est une pierre de lune... Les seuls à savoir sont Ginny et Severus donc..._ Son coeur fit un bon et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le petit papier. Elle le lut rapidement, son impatiente étant à son comble.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

_Me sentant encore coupable de ce qui est arrivé à vos parents, je me suis sentit dans le devoir de vous faire ce présent. Je sais que les pierres de lune représentent beaucoup pour vous.  
__J'espère que vous la porterez ce soir._

_Amicalement vôtre,  
__Professeur S. Snape_ »

Elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Elle se réveilla peu de temps après, entendant les coups de quelqu'un qui tambourinait à son tableau. Elle reprit peu à peu connaissance et finit par reconnaître la voix de Ginny, étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur :

« Hermione ! Dépêche-toi, ça va bientôt être la remise des diplômes ! »

L'intéressée se leva d'un bond. Sa tête tourna pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'empressa de ranger la bague et le mot dans sa chambre et de fermer la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit enfin le tableau. Ginny, pressée, l'attendait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je te raconterai plus tard, » répondit la brune qui courait déjà dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux devant les immenses portes et Ginny se sépara de son amie, non sans lui avoir proféré quelques paroles d'encouragement.

Hermione entra et repéra Ron et Harry, assis avec d'autres Gryffondor. Elle les rejoint et à peine fut elle assise que Dumbledore prit la parole. Il se dressait sur l'estrade, la table des professeurs ayant été dégagée.

« Mes chers élèves de 7ème année, nous sommes ici réuni pour vous remettre votre diplôme de certification de réussite de vos études magiques. Lorsque l'on appellera votre nom, vous vous lèverez et viendrez ici afin que je vous remette personnellement votre diplôme. »

Il laissa ensuite la parole à McGonagall qui, comme à son habitude, faisait l'appel en tant que Sous-Directrice. Se faisant par ordre alphabétique, Hermione savait quelle serait la première du Trio d'Or à passer. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'aucun élève ne ratait. Elle en eu d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque Crabbe et Goyle reçurent leurs diplômes. La valeurs de ces derniers devaient seulement dépendre des notes attribuée ainsi que les mentions spéciales.

« Hermione Granger, » appela McGonagall, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor.

Elle se leva tranquillement, consciente que tous les élèves avaient leurs regards fixés sur elle. Après tout, elle était la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait connue depuis cinquante ans. Elle arriva finalement à l'estrade et se plaça en face de Dumbledore, essayant d'afficher une attitude sereine.

« Miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous remettre votre diplôme, » il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle saisit avec honneur et délicatesse, « Vous avez brillamment réussi, avec mention en métamorphose et potions, » déclara fièrement Dumbledore qui était encore moins fier que la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Hermione sentit sa tête tourner à nouveau en entendant les matières de ses mentions. Elle se reprit rapidement et salua le Directeur, ainsi que ses anciens professeurs avant de rejoindre sa place sous une pluie d'applaudissement venant de toute part – sauf des Serpentards. Ses deux amis la félicitèrent, puis Ron se pencha vers elle.

« L'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard voudra-t-elle m'honorer en étant ma cavalière pour le bal ? »

Il avait dit cela avec tellement d'assurance et de galanterie que la jeune Gryffondor en rougi.

« Avec plaisir, Ron, » répondit-elle finalement, sa voix presque couverte par le brouhaha des élèves.

Le jeune homme la gratifia alors d'un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur McGonagall.

* * *

La cérémonie se termina une heure plus tard. Ron et Harry exhibaient fièrement leurs diplômes, le second extrêmement fier de sa mention en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ginny les félicita tous avec vigueur. Harry entraîna ensuite la rousse à part et vu la joie qui transparaissait sur le visage de la jeune fille, il venait de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Après une réponse positive à la demande, ils se séparèrent pour aller se préparer. Les deux filles se dépêchèrent pour être sûres d'avoir le temps. Elles papotèrent tandis qu'elles se préparaient.

« Tu vois, je n'ai même pas eu à le pousser ! »

« Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! Mais et toi, avec qui y vas-tu ? »

« Avec Ron, » déclara simplement Hermione.

« _Quoi ?_ Avec _Ron_ ? » Questionna Ginny, abasourdie.

« Si tu avais entendu sa demande, Gin' ! C'était tellement charmant et galant ! »

« Soit... Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon frère mais bon... »

Elles étaient enfin prêtes. Après avoir revêtit leurs robes, elles s'étaient coiffées et maquillées entre-elles. Hermione avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches et qui avait l'air foufou pour lui donner un air rebelle et elle portait le serre-tête que Ginny lui avait prêté, laissant passer quelques mèches pour accentuer son joli minois. Cette dernière avait bouclé quelques mèches et les avait parsemés de paillettes. Elles étaient toute deux légèrement maquillées et ajoutèrent la touche finale : les bijoux. Ginny remarqua immédiatement la bague et s'en extasia.

« Hermione ! Elle est magnifique ! D'où vient-elle ? »

« C'est un cadeau... »

« _Non_... Tu veux dire que c'est... _lui_ ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Ginny ne tenait plus, elle n'arrêta pas de répéter qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son amie la rappelle à l'ordre. Elles sortirent des appartements de la Préfète en Chef et s'apprêtèrent à se faire accueillir par leurs cavaliers. Ces derniers portaient de magnifiques costumes et Ron n'avait plus l'air du gringalet ridicule qu'il était lors du bal de Noël en 4ème année, mais d'un jeune homme avec un certain charme. Ginny ne retenait pas sa joie et embrassa fébrilement Harry sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir. Hermione, quant à elle, offrir sa main à son cavalier qui la saisit avec ménagement. Tous les couples étaient prêts et ils entèrent un par un dans la Grande Salle. Ils se faufilèrent entre les deux tables centrales pour rejoindre la table qui leur était réservée, en face de celle des professeurs, sous les exclamations extasiées des autres élèves. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

« Nous voici donc réuni pour le dernier repas de l'année. Je souhaite à chacun de se régaler. »

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats se remplirent de mets savoureux. Tous commencèrent à manger. Hermione étant assise à côté de Ginny, elle n'échappa pas à l'interrogatoire :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Parce que mon frère à beau être galant, je doute qu'il apprécie le fait que tu invites Snape à danser... »

« Je ne sais pas... Je trouverai bien une excuse ! »

« Mais, tu ne vas quand même pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, il te faut un plan d'attaque ! »

« Ginny, arrête, tu veux ? Je vais m'en sortir ! »

« D'accord, c'est toi qui décide... » Admit la rousse.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement sans plus aucune question de la part de la jeune Gryffondor. Lorsque tout le monde eu terminé de manger, Dumbledore réclama le silence afin de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui fut remportée par Gryffondor avec 387 points, suivie de Serdaigle avec 324 points, de Serpentard avec 259 points et de Poufsouffle avec 204 points. Tous applaudirent – excepté les Serpentards, évidemment – et le Directeur annonça qu'il était temps pour les jeunes d'aller se coucher. La fête commença enfin. C'est à se moment qu'Hermione remarqua que Snape était plus en beauté que jamais. Elle était sous le charme lorsque Ron la tira sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'elle dansait avec son ami, elle ne pensait cependant qu'à Snape. Elle l'aperçu la regarder et elle en rougit, avant de reporter son attention sur son cavalier « officiel ».

* * *

Dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle, il l'avait trouvée magnifique. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Lorsqu'il vit son cavalier, il se dit, ricanant intérieurement, qu'elle devait être vraiment désespérée pour aller au bal avec Weasley. _Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas le choix..._

Tous commencèrent à danser sur la musique du groupe assez original : _les Squelettes Dansants_. Dès qu'il eut terminé son repas, il alla se placer dans un coin sombre de la salle, comme à son habitude, pour ne pas être dérangé. Pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne l'inviter... Intérieurement, il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Mais elle semblait occupée à danser et à rire avec Weasley.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'ennuyait tellement et avait la gorge si sèche qu'il finit par se résigner et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il attrapa une Bièraubeurre et l'avala presque entièrement d'un coup. Il allait la terminer lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers lui. Dans un effort surhumain, il tenta de garder son calme et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Mais il ne put le nier longtemps :

« Professeur ? »

Elle avait beau danser avec un Ron souriant et si différent du gamin qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pensait qu'à _lui_. Sa main qui portait la bague était posée sur l'épaule de son cavalier et la déconcentrait énormément. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur Ron, mais cela lui était impossible. Elle tenta alors autre chose : elle chercha Ginny et Harry qui dansait, enlacés. Ca la fit sourire... un instant. Ron n'espérait pas la même chose ? Si ? Elle regarda son cavalier dans les yeux, ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur étrange. _Oh la la, qu'elle m... °Tu peux encore sauver la mise !° J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !_ Une fois la chanson terminée, elle trouva un prétexte pour se séparer de son ami : l'appel de la soif. Elle s'avança donc vers le buffet. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas _le_ voir là. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, afficha un sourire et l'interpella :

« Professeur ? »

* * *

Elle crut d'abord qu'il voulait l'ignorer mais il se tourna finalement vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit :

« Miss Granger ? »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il ne lui avait jamais offert cette bague. Elle en fut troublée et décida de se concentrer sur les Bièraubeurres. Elle en prit une et bu une gorgée du liquide sucré, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Euh, en fait, je voulais juste vous remercier pour... Hum... » Elle lui montra discrètement la bague et lui sourit, « Ca me touche vraiment, » fit-elle sincèrement.

Elle attendit une réaction de sa part. Il sembla d'abord en proie à un dilemme, mais son visage finit par se détendre et il murmura, sa voix à peine perceptible dans le tumulte des élèves :

« J'avais remarqué votre collier à l'enterrement... Je suis content que ça vous plaise. J'espère surtout que vous me pardonnerez... » Termina-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers la salle.

Elle en fut touchée. Comment pouvait-il se sentir encore coupable ? Elle lui avait pardonné depuis si longtemps... Elle s'apprêta à lui dire quand une voix l'interpella :

« Hermione ! »

C'était Harry. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle discutait avec Snape mais elle sentit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il la tira donc à part, sans un mot pour l'homme et la ramena dans le cercle d'ami que formait Ginny, Ron et lui.

« Hermione, pourquoi tu lui parles ? » Fit-il avec une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ecoute, Harry. Il a beau te détester et tu as beau penser que c'est un connard fini, ça n'empêche qu'il se sent coupable de la mort de mes parents ! Alors maintenant, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires ! »

Ses yeux flamboyaient et Harry n'osa rien dire. Hermione fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle s'adressa directement à Dumbledore et lui demanda si elle pouvait jouer du piano. Le Directeur accepta et à la fin de la chanson, le groupe fit place à Hermione. Elle s'installa sur le siège de pianiste et sortit sa baguette. Elle tapota le pupitre et une partition apparut. Toute la salle était tournée vers elle. Elle était la première des élèves à vouloir jouer. Ses doigts se suspendirent au-dessus du clavier pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'_il_ l'écoutait alors elle commença à jouer. Un micro magique avait été placé pour que le pianiste puisse chanter, ce qu'elle fit. Sa voix allait chercher des notes de plus en plus hautes, mais elle chantait juste. La mélodie si douce poussa les autres élèves à danser. Dumbledore invita McGonagall à danser et tous les professeurs furent bientôt sur la piste. Tous, même Severus que le professeur Sinistra avait entraîné.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah _

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never  
Far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this  
Now is as bad of time as any_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh, don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah  
_(1)

Une fois la chanson terminée, tous applaudirent, même certains Serpentard. Elle se leva et sourit avant de faire une petite révérence pour les remercier. Elle descendit donc de l'estrade et s'approcha à nouveau du buffet. Elle saisit une coupe et commença à boire. Elle observait la salle d'un oeil critique. Elle repéra Snape prit dans les filets du professeur de métamorphose. Elle rit bêtement. _Hum, il faut que j'arrête la Bièraubeurre moi..._ Elle posa son verre, mais elle avait une moins bonne descente qu'elle le croyait ; elle voyait un peu flou et tourna quelques instants avant que sa lucidité l'emporte. Pourtant, elle se sentait légère. Elle était prête à sauter sur Severus à l'instant même... D'ailleurs, ce dernier se dirigeait vers elle avec une détermination dans le regard. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main, ce fut parfaitement clair. Peut-être qu'il avait trop dansé et que, enivré, il avait prit la peine de danser avec elle. Elle décida quand même de sauter sur l'occasion et saisit doucement sa main. Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour une valse.

Il serrait délicatement sa taille et sa main, ses gestes étaient précis et il semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Elle se détendit complètement et se laissa aller à la danse, focalisant ses pensées sur son cavalier. _Je suis entrain de danser avec lui..._ Tout cela lui apparaissait comme un rêve, mais elle sentait réellement ses mains sur elle. _°Mmmm... Je suis sûre qu'elles seraient capables de faire un tas d'autres choses...° Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois !_ Une fois la chanson terminée, elle espéra de tout son être qu'ils continueraient à danser, mais un roux vint s'immiscer.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter, professeur ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Dieu soi loué, je ne suis plus votre professeur ! » Ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ron parut frustré mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut le regard de reproche que lui lançait son amie.

« Euh, Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Parfaitement, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pas sûr de lui, Ron l'entraîna dans une danse. C'était un fait établi qu'il dansait beaucoup moins bien que le Maître des Potions, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle essaya tout de même de ne pas afficher limpidement le fait qu'elle râlait, après tout, Ron était son cavalier, c'était normal qu'elle danse avec lui. Elle sourit alors au roux et se concentra sur les pas de danse. _1, 2, 3 et... 1, 2, 3 et... 1, 2, 3 et..._

* * *

Severus avait attentivement observé son élève qui jouait. _Il n'y a pas de doute, elle est douée... et quelle voix !_ Lorsqu'il l'avait vue au buffet, il s'était décidé à l'inviter. Il pensait qu'il pourrait la féliciter mais aucun mot n'avait franchit ses lèvres, trop occupé qu'il était à savourer cette danse dans ses bras. Il avait sentit son parfum chatouiller ses narines et embrumer son esprit. Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, il vit la Belette s'approcher et lui emprunter _sa_ cavalière. Il se vengea d'un sarcasme et s'en alla s'assoire à la table des professeurs avant que Sinistra n'ait encore la brillante idée de l'inviter à danser. Alors qu'il restait là, seul, il repensa à la prestation d'Hermione et au fait qu'il avait promis au Directeur de jouer, lui aussi.

Il attendit donc la fin de la chanson, puis se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui en toucha deux mots. Deux minutes plus tard, il était sur scène. Le silence était complet dans la salle, les élèves se demandant quel rite satanique le sombre professeur comptait-il leur jouer. Mais il ne fit rien de cela et entama une chanson qu'il affectionnait particulièrement :

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead _

_Singin', come out if things aren't said  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a, trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed_

_Singing, yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna, come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know_

_Singin', come out upon my seas  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I, a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease_

_Singin', yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Oh nothing else compares  
Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

_Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
_(2)

Les derniers échos de la chanson retentissaient dans la salle mais les spectateurs applaudissaient déjà. Il se leva et les salua gauchement avant de descendre de scène, pas mécontent de lui. Alors que Sinistra, à son plus grand damne, l'invitait à nouveau en le félicitant plus que de nécessaire, il lança un regard à Hermione qui le regardait aussi. Elle lui souriait et il lui rendit discrètement. _Oui, les femmes aiment changer les hommes... Et elles y arrivent_, songea-t-il.

* * *

Hermione avait été complètement captivée par Severus lorsqu'il avait joué. Dieu qu'il jouait bien ! Mille fois mieux qu'elle même ! Elle lui avait sourit franchement et il en avait fait de même. _Il a un sourire envoûtant..._

Quelques chansons suivirent, puis Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et amplifia sa voix, noyé au milieu des élèves qu'il était, sans cela, il n'aurait pu se faire entendre.

« C'est avec plaisir et regret que je vous annonce que la chanson qui va suivre sera la dernière. Je félicite à nouveau tous les 7ème année pour leur réussite et je vous souhaite un bon départ dans la vie ! Je voudrais également remercier tous les élèves qui ont joué et chanté pour leur talent. Et maintenant, la dernière danse ! Maestro ! »

Le groupe se mit à jouer. Le batteur lança le tempo sur les timbales et Hermione la reconnu immédiatement. _Cette chanson est pour moi..._ Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un certain Maître des Potions pensait la même chose.

_Young teacher, the subject  
__Of schoolgirl fantasy  
__She wants him so badly  
__Knows what she wants to be  
__Inside her, there's longing  
__This girl's an open page  
__Book marking – she's so close then  
__This girl is half his age  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me_

Jeune, oui, il avait trente-sept ans à peine et bien sûr, il était son fantasme, son obsession. Elle le voulait tellement prêt d'elle et rien qu'à l'idée de cette soirée où elle avait été si proche, elle sentait son coeur se réchauffer. L'envie la faisait rayonner, si importante soit-elle. Et d'ailleurs, l'âge n'avait aucune importance, il était bien plus mûr que tous les « hommes » qu'elle avait connus.

_Her friends are so jealous  
__You know how bad girls get  
__Sometimes it's not so easy  
__To be the teacher pet  
__Temptation, frustration  
__So bad it makes him cry  
__Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
__His car is warm and dry  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me_

C'était presque invivable de le voir, d'aller à ses cours. Elle sentait ce lien entre eux sans jamais pouvoir le renforcer comme elle le voudrait. Tentation, frustration... Oui, cela traduisait bien son état d'esprit. Mais elle n'attendrait pas, non, elle ne laisserait pas ce serpent venimeux et arrogant qui s'était proclamé Lord l'empêcher d'être heureuse.

_Loose talk in the classroom  
__To hurt they try and try  
__Strong words in the staffroom  
__The accusations fly  
__It's no use, he sees her  
__He starts to shake and caught  
__Just like the old man in  
__That book by Nabakov  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me  
_(3)

La chanson était terminée, le bal également et sa scolarité était enterrée six pieds sous terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ressentir ce sentiment de fin, c'était beaucoup trop soudain. D'ailleurs, ses amis l'étreignaient déjà pour fêter ça, mais pas ce n'était pas la fin de tout. Le chaos régnait toujours. Que ferait-il après ? Que feraient-ils avec Voldemort, prêt à passer à l'attaque ? Rien ? Comment pourraient-ils mener une vie normale, si ce monstre ne disparaissait pas ? La réponse était simple : ils ne le pourraient pas.

Hermione était tellement hantée par ses pensées qu'elle ne fit rien pour empêcher ses amis d'enfreindre une bonne vingtaine de règle en allant faire les quatre cents coups au lieu d'aller se coucher. Elle rejoignit donc ses appartements, seule, après leur avoir dit bonne nuit. Elle murmura presque le mot de passe à son tableau. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle s'affala sur le canapé, envoyant ses escarpins dans la pièce. _°Allez, ma fille, il faut se lever...°_ Elle se leva difficilement et alla rechercher péniblement ses chaussures. Une fois récupérées, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle saisit sa baguette et d'un sort, se déshabilla et plia ses vêtements avant de les mettre dans sa valise. Elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse et défit sa coiffure, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas pu rendre son serre-tête à Ginny, et brossa lascivement ses cheveux bouclés. Elle regardait son triste reflet dans le miroir. _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois... °Ne sois pas ridicule, il reste l'Ordre !° L'Ordre... Ce n'est pas ça qui retiendra Voldemort. J'ai juré que ce salopard irait en Enfer et je compte tenir ma promesse ! °...°_

D'un air déterminé, elle se leva d'un bond et prépara tout ce qu'il lui fallait : vêtements propres, cape de voyage, baguette... Elle allait s'habiller alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Severus..._ Elle ne le verrait probablement plus jamais, c'était donc sa dernière chance de lui dire au revoir... sans pour autant qu'il sache que ce seraient des adieux. Elle attrapa donc une cape, remis ses escarpins et sortit sans bruit de ses appartements. Elle traversa le couloir sans faire de bruit ; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de réveiller Malfoy.

Elle arriva enfin dans les cachots et frissonna ; il faisait décidément vraiment froid ici, ou alors était-ce une réaction au fait qu'elle ne portait que peu de vêtements ? Ses talons claquaient légèrement sur le sol dallé, mais pas assez pour résonner dans le sombre couloir. Une fois arrivée devant la porte des appartements du Maître des Potions, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il était tard et il devait déjà être couché. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Elle secoua sa tête, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'était plus son professeur à présent. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle frappa à la porte. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à son ex-professeur pour venir lui ouvrir. Il parut très surpris.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Professeur, je... »

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne m'appelez plus 'professeur', Miss. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et cela sembla l'empêcher de retirer son doigt même si elle savait qu'il le faisait pertinemment. Elle embrassa donc doucement son doigt et se saisit de sa main qu'elle posa sur sa joue. La Gryffondor effleura sa paume de ses lèvres. Le Maître des Potions semblait incapable de réagir. Il la laissa faire sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur lui, il en eu des frissons, ses yeux semblaient l'inviter tout naturellement à poursuivre cet échange. Il l'attira à lui de sa main posée sur sa joue et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son torse afin d'être encore plus proche de lui. Il l'enlaça et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Il referma la porte et la plaqua contre le mur, envoyant au diable tous ces principes concernant leur ancienne relation élève/professeur. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement en heurtant le mur, mais ça n'avait rien d'une plainte. Ils voulaient tous deux plus. Elle le repoussa donc jusqu'au canapé, mais cette fois, elle fit bien comprendre à Snape que ce n'était pas une farce lorsqu'elle retira sa cape qui glissa au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur le Serpentard. Elle effleura la chemise noire de ses doigts et en déboutonna quelques boutons alors que les mains de Severus caressaient lentement les épaules et bras dénudés de la jeune femme. Le tissu, une fois enlevé, dévoila un torse recouvert d'un léger duvet noir qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu en le soignant, quelques semaines au part avant. Elle regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre ; il se leva brusquement, la tenant au creux de ses reins. Les jambes de l'ex-Gryffondor avaient immédiatement enserré sa taille, par réflexe. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en avançant jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le drap de soie verte et caressa tendrement sa joue. Le regard intense qu'il lui lançait en disait long sur ses sentiments, même s'il ne les exprimait pas à voix haute, ils suffisaient à rendre ses yeux brillants. Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle lui transmettait tout son amour, ses sentiments contenus, à travers cet échange.

Leurs vêtements furent rapidement enlevés. Elle sentit l'hésitation de son partenaire et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, l'incitant à parler.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir... ? »

« Severus, » le coupa-t-elle, « j'en suis sûre. Je veux que tu sois mon premier... »

Le masque qui avait persisté jusque là tomba en miette. Le simple fait qu'elle le _veuille_ le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Il la pénétra donc doucement, mais malgré sa tendresse, elle en gémit de douleur. Il profita qu'elle ait basculé la tête en arrière pour embrasser son cou, ce qui procura un bien fou à la jeune femme et lui permit d'oublier partiellement son mal. Il commença lentement à bouger en elle. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir et voulait plus, il accéléra le mouvement. Hermione n'arrivait même plus à penser. C'était encore mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il était doux avec elle, tout en étant intense... Lorsque le plaisir atteint son point culminant, elle sentit tout à coup une chaleur dans son bas ventre et comme une onde déferler dans tout son corps. Elle voyait presque des étoiles devant ses yeux. Alors que l'orgasme la submergeait, le Maître des Potions la rejoignit.

Il s'affala sur elle. Il pouvait entendre les battements du coeur palpitant de l'autre. Severus prit appuis sur le matelas pour regarder la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux. Il prit peur lorsqu'il la vit pleurer.

« Hermione ? » Murmura-t-il. « Je... Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Le voir ainsi s'inquiéter pour elle renforça ses pleurs, il comprit alors qu'elle pleurait de joie. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla entre les lèvres : « Je t'aime... » Après cette déclaration, elle l'embrassa de tout son amour. C'était la chose la plus belle qu'elle pouvait espérer et lorsqu'elle repensa que c'étaient des adieux, ses pleurs de joie se transformèrent en de tristes larmes. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme et le contempla, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Il était son unique raison de vivre à présent.

Elle se leva, ramassa ses sous-vêtements et s'habilla sans bruit. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de séjour et s'installa au bureau de Severus. Elle se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et commença à écrire. Une fois la lettre terminée, elle plia le papier en trois et écrivit le nom de son aimé dessus avant de la laisser sur le bureau. Elle ramassa ensuite sa cape et quitta les appartements du Maître des Potions. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit ses propres appartements et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre. Elle se prépara, prit ses affaires et sortit. Elle marcha le plus lentement possible dans les couloirs, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de ce lieu tant aimé. Une fois les grandes portes passées, elle marcha sans se retourner et avança jusqu'à la grille, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil au terrain de Quidditch. Arrivée hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le château. Elle rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête et regarda une dernière fois l'endroit qui dut sa maison pendant sept ans avant de transplaner.

* * *

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se tourna immédiatement vers l'autre côté du lit, s'attendant à y trouver Hermione, mais se retrouva seul. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui.

« Hermione ? » Appela-t-il.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se leva et ramassa son boxer qu'il enfila. Il rejoignit la salle de séjour et scruta la pièce ; personne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge magique et vit qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir... Il se sentait vide et malheureux. Il se dirigea vers sa réserve d'alcool et en tira une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre et bu directement au goulot de la bouteille. Il s'installa à son bureau, le froid du bois de la chaise le faisant frissonner. Alors qu'il posait la bouteille sur une surface libre, il remarqua un parchemin comportant sur nom. Son coeur bondit, cela ne pouvait qu'être Hermione. Il se saisit fébrilement de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux faisaient des bonds impressionnants alors qu'il lisait le parchemin.

« _Mon Amour,_

_Cette nuit aura été la plus belle de toutes. La chaleur de tes bras me manque déjà.  
__Je t'écris ces quelques mots pour te dire adieux. J'ai décidé de rejoindre la lutte contre Voldemort, pas par le biais de l'Ordre, mais à ma façon. Nous risquons de ne jamais nous revoir, alors je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime.  
__Severus, il est important que tu conserves ta couverture d'espion. Sans toi, l'Ordre aura bien du mal à persister dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Et si je pars, je peux t'assurer que c'est pour nous que je le fais, car la seule chose à mes yeux qui nous empêche d'être réuni, c'est Voldemort. Je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur qu'un malheur t'arrive si jamais il découvre que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que ton 'Maître'.  
__S'il te plait, ne part pas à ma recherche, fait moi confiance._

_Je t'aime,  
__Ton Hermione_ »

Alors que Severus courait voir Dumbledore, à peine couvert d'une cape d'été, Hermione Granger était déjà loin.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de 'Au Clair de Lune'. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie durant ces neuf actes. Une suite est déjà prévue à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais l'écrire mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan comme ça, lol. Vous aurez quand même remarqué que j'ai arrêté de lire les autres fanfictions. Ce n'est ni par orgueil ni par désintérêt, mais c'est que ça me prend trop de temps. En plus, je n'arrive jamais à suivre. Je vais tout de même essayer de continuer à écrire car, bien que l'inspiration soit toujours la, le courage me manque alors que la fatigue grandit.  
A bientôt j'espère...

Plein de bisous à tous et à toutes, DoC

(1) Imogen Heap - _Speeding Cars  
_(2) Coldplay - _Clocks  
_(3) Police – _Don't Stand So Close To Me_


End file.
